


Где-то посреди юга Франции

by Carlie_Hessenthaler



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Ben doesn't speak english, Depressed!Rey, Depression, F/M, Intruder!Ben, Rey Needs A Hug, but she's also funny, south of France more specifically, welcome to France, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlie_Hessenthaler/pseuds/Carlie_Hessenthaler
Summary: После того, как c Рей связывается французский нотариус и сообщает, что она унаследовала дом в Дроме (Франция), Рей в тот же день бросает свою работу и переезжает туда.Дом довольно уединенный: без обслуживания, интернета, и возможности связаться с другими людьми, кроме как со стационарного телефона в гостиной.По ее меркам - это идеальные условия, поскольку те, теоретически, должны позволить остаться совершенно одной.Теоретически.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 24





	1. Лондон, пошёл ты в задницу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mitan, Midi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602782) by [animal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animal/pseuds/animal). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перевод на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8636277

[](https://sun9-50.userapi.com/c854024/v854024826/157e84/FVuxE5erTG8.jpg) (https://sun9-50.userapi.com/c854024/v854024826/157e84/FVuxE5erTG8.jpg) 

Стук в дверь.

— Войдите.

Рей толкает ее, входит и закрывает за собой. Звуки от печатающих на клавиатуре рук, телефонных звонков и бессмысленной межкабиночной болтовни затихают.

Мейерс сидит за своим столом в белой рубашке с короткими рукавами, слегка отвернувшись от двери. Он разворачивается на стуле и поднимает нос от телефона.

— Дорио? Что такое?

— Можете уделить мне минуту? — спрашивает Рей, стоя в дверях.

— Хм, конечно.

Она садится в кресло напротив стола своего менеджера, кидает быстрый взгляд на заявление, которое держит в руках, и протягивает ему.

Мейерс берет то, слегка нахмурившись.

— Я ухожу, — комментирует Рей.

Он замирает с листком в руке.

Она думает, возможно, сердце забьется быстрее, или хотя бы чуть сильнее, чем обычно, но нет, совсем нет. Весьма странно насколько вроде бы важные решения можно принять с такой легкостью. Быть может, ей не понадобится и минуты, потому что в итоге добавить больше нечего.

Но видя, как Мейерс пялится на нее, Рей уверенно предполагает, что у него остается несколько уточнений.

И все же она не ожидает, что первый вопрос окажется таким:

— Ты уверена?

Рей моргает, пожимая плечами.

— Ну, да. Уверена.

— Ты…ты… — Мейерс выпрямляется и трет глаза.

Рей уже восемь лет работает на этого человека и ни разу не видела его столь растерянным.

И, замечая это, она теряется сама. Сильно. Рей даже не предполагала, что Майерса хоть как-то тронет ее уход.

— Эм…

Он закрывает рот рукой на несколько секунд, читая заявление, прежде чем пробормотать:

— Тебе придется занести копию в отдел кадров…

— Я уже это сделала.

— Ты уже сделала это… — повторяет он под нос. — Рей… могу я называть тебя Рей?

Она уже восемь лет работает на этого человека.

— Да, Мейерс, вы можете называть меня Рей.

— Могу ли я спросить, почему ты увольняешься?

Она смотрит на него пустым взглядом. Рей по обыкновению впадает в полное оцепенение, поэтому вспомнить все причины, по которым собирается уйти оказывается вызовом самой себе.

В первую очередь она уходит, потому что ей очень трудно вставать каждое утро. Попытка убедить себя в том, что это нужно делать для продажи якобы органических сиропов от кашля для пожилых людей, не помогает.

Рей всегда кажется, что очередной день появления на работе — это день, когда она не бросилась из окна своего третьего этажа.

Она размышляет, должна ли озвучить это или нет, пока до нее не доходит, что Мейерс вовсе не пытается выяснить _почему_, равно, как и почему _сейчас_.

Рей тихо вздыхает.

— Вчера мне позвонил какой-то нотариус…

— Какой-то нотариус?.. — недоверчиво повторяет Мейерс.

— …чтобы сообщить: кажется, у меня есть двоюродная бабушка во Франции…

— Кажется?..

— Ну, была. И, судя по всему, она умерла. Теперь у меня есть там дом. И вот… м-да, — Рей снова пожимает плечами, — я переезжаю во Францию.

Рей знает, что голос звучит плоско, и хочется быть более заинтересованной, хоть немного вдохновленной; но, несмотря на то, что обстоятельства требуют вовлеченности — она не может вести себя соответствующе. У нее не хватает сил разыгрывать представление. Когда внутри ничего не происходит, делать вид, словно это какое-то судьбоносное решение.

Выражение лица Мейерса говорит само за себя.

— Вчера?..

Рей глубоко вздыхает, сузив глаза, затем поднимает взгляд, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

— Это было вчера или позавчера. Эм… — она колеблется, почесывая подбородок, — да, вчера.

Рей отвлекается на несколько секунд, потом морщит нос, склонив голову набок.

— Знаете что? А может, и нет. Ломбарди заболел вчера или в понедельник? Я забыла.

Недоверие Мейерса усиливается. Его глаза еще больше сужаются.

— Он сказал о болезни вчера, — подтверждает он.

— Да, — кивает Рей. — Значит, вчера. Мне позвонили в обед.

Начальник издает нервный смешок, потирая лоб.

— Это решение не слишком… поспешное?

Удивительно, но вопрос звучит риторически и искренне одновременно.

Рей и правда задумывается на пару секунд.

— Да, — наконец отвечает она, —наверное.

— Разве тебе не хочется чуть подождать, прежде чем…

Рей обрывает его:

— Э-э, нет, не хочу. Через неделю я буду знать, что для меня лучше не больше, чем сейчас.

— Я думал о месяце, но ладно…

Мейерс снова утыкается в ее заявление, не читая, так как там нет ничего такого, что Рей не сказала вслух. Но он не отпускает ее, выигрывая немного времени. Зачем? Непонятно.

— Это… вот это… рисковый способ существования, — говорит он в конце концов.

Рей хмурится.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Я серьезно… — Пауза. — Ты сама создаешь себе сомнительное будущее, тебе так не кажется?

Рей пытается. Она действительно пытается обеспокоиться этим, но чаще ощущает только неясный отголосок той тревоги, что должна быть.

Так было не всегда. Маленькой она была особенной. Так говорили все взрослые, с которыми ей приходилось сталкиваться. Даже имея на руках самые дерьмовые комбинации, она была диким огнем, чувствуя все настолько ярко, глубоко, проживая жизнь так, будто та действительно того стоила.

Несмотря на зависимость матери. Несмотря на то, что не знала отца. Несмотря на нехватку денег.

Несмотря на передозировку матери, когда Рей исполнилось восемнадцать.

Но, в конечном счете, вымотало её совсем иное. Пока она не получает свою первую солидную, серьезную работу, Рей все еще верит, что жизнь может многое предложить.

Холодное, предательское осознание накатывает тогда, в первые недели работы с девяти до пяти, пока она все еще продолжает строить глупые мечты о будущем.

Недели превращаются в месяцы. Месяцы превращаются в годы.

Реальность сильно калечит. До недавнего времени Рей верила, что сможет урвать от пирога кусок побольше.

Но разочарованно обнаруживает, что желанное лакомство — это полный рабочий день офисе, после чего сил остается лишь пускать слюни, щелкая пультом от телика все выходные. И всё, ей придется смириться, что ничего не станет лучше. Беспощадное разочарование.

Сомнительное будущее? Да нихрена!

Она думает о Девоне, о милом парне, которого встретила в баре, когда ей было двадцать. Их отношения длились четыре года, но, в конце концов, не оправдали ожиданий.

Тем временем, подруги определяются в жизни, выходят замуж и уезжают. Но у неё нет причин заводить новых, предпочитая вместо этого кормить свое разочарование.

О да, конечно, рисково — это именно то слово, что четко характеризует ее жизнь.

Все свободное от работы время Рей проводит в квартире. Если еще конкретнее — на диване. Живет обычной жизнью. Подъедает найденное в кухонных шкафах, пока там совсем ничего не остается и не приходится тащиться в магазин; что, разумеется, она делает время от времени, но не раньше, чем немного поголодает. Потому что выходу на улицу и контакту с людьми она предпочитает потерпеть урчание в желудке.

Что бы она ни делала — редко — она делает это в одиночку.

Она не способна вести светскую беседу с коллегами, не умеет флиртовать с незнакомцами, которые к ней пристают, и даже не может смотреть в глаза своим соседям — людям имеющим наглость вести себя по-соседски. Они стучат к ней в дверь, чтобы поболтать, или делают какое-нибудь другое подобие дружеской хрени.

Когда это происходит, Рей просто выключает свет в гостиной и полностью перестает двигаться и дышать, чтобы быть уверенной - никакой шум не выдаст ее присутствия. Хотя они, скорее всего, всегда слышат ее, прежде чем постучать.

Она изо всех сил старается избавиться от них, пока те не уходят. И все это время бормочет в темноте что-то вроде: «Пиздец, это невероятно!» или «Что им надо от меня?»

Разве они не могут притвориться, что она умерла? Это просто «удача» иметь соседей, которые так чертовски нагло достают.

Сомнительное будущее.

Она тяжело вздохнула.

— Ну-у… — Рей решает больше не церемониться. — Жизнь — штука ненадежная, да? Однажды солнце сожжет Землю дотла. Все бессмысленно, — продолжает она, обводя руками кабинет вокруг них. — Все, абсолютное зеро.

Забавно, но единственное, о чем она может говорить страстно — что нет никаких веских причин быть чем-то увлеченным в жизни.

— Как люди встают по утрам, чтобы что-то сделать — загадка. Вы пытаетесь найти смысл в моем увольнении, но какой смысл мне здесь работать?

Она все еще жестикулирует? Черт.

— Нет причин. Жизнь бессмысленна, и однажды мы умрём.

Мейерс, как и следовало ожидать, не находит слов.

— Лад…но.

— Я несчастна здесь и собираюсь проверить, каково это — быть несчастной во Франции. Вот и все, правда.

— Оу.

Рей со вздохом опускает руки и встает:

— Ну, ладно… Было приятно познакомиться… ну, — она перебивает себя, подыскивая более точные слова, — было приятно делиться с вами цифрами и… следовать вашим указаниям, вот.

Он выпрямляется:

— Подожди, ты не можешь просто уйти, я не отдам твою зарплату. Нужно предварительное уведомление для уважит…

Рей обрывает его:

— Все в порядке, Мейерс… Ролланд? Могу я называть тебя Ролландом? Не устраивай цирк. Оставь её себе, мне все равно. Видит Бог, большому боссу деньги нужнее, верно? — спрашивает она, указывая на потолок. — Почему бы тебе не отдать их ему?

Она разворачивается и открывает дверь.

— Ладно, увидимся.

И выходит из кабинета Мейерса.

Сколько минут это длилось? Три?

Рей сразу направляется к своей кабинке. Однако, добравшись туда, вздрагивает, когда обводит взглядом свой уголок: стол, компьютер, почтовый ящик, степлер и органайзер. Ее подташнивает.

Нужно бежать отсюда. Немедленно.

Поэтому она оставляет все, как есть. Надевая куртку, Рей замечает, что Мейерс стоит в дверях своего кабинета и смотрит на нее, заметно растерянный, но уже смирившийся.

Она оглядывается по сторонам: коллеги разговаривают по телефону, пишут электронные письма или еще какое дерьмо, и никто не обращает на нее внимания. Они её не хватятся.

Не оглядываясь, Рей направляется к лифту.

Лондон, пошёл ты в задницу.

Bonjour la Drôme.


	2. Чувство юмора

Рей даже предположить не могла, что на нее снизойдет озарение переехать во Францию.

Нет, определенно нет.

И, конечно, она совершенно четко осознает, что жизнь от этого не станет лучше.

Ей даже не хватило бы фантазии подумать, что она бросит работу, уедет жить в тихую солнечную пустынную местность, а потом начнет тратить сэкономленные за годы деньги на еду, электричество, и…

…и всё, пока на этом планы заканчиваются.

Рей вводит в поисковик гугла _«Рошфурша»_* в тот же день, когда звонят и сообщают - теперь у нее там дом. В коммуне, где зарегистрирован один человек.

_Один_. Без шуток.

По данным Гугла, он даже не живет там постоянно. Видимо, до того, как умерла Луиза Дорио — ее двоюродная бабушка - их было двое.

Эта… _деревня_ расположена в юго-восточной части Франции. Рей никогда не была во Франции — на самом деле, даже за пределы Великобритании ни разу не выезжала, — но фотографии на экране компьютера отчетливо показывают миллионы оттенков _зеленого_, повсюду.

Пишут, что большую часть времени там тепло, по крайней мере, в это время года уж точно. 

И придется часа полтора добираться до следующей коммуны... или следующего соседа, что будет вернее.

По сути, чистый кошмар.

Восхитительно.

Три месяца уходит, чтобы уладить дела. Все делалось бы быстрее, кабы не полное нежелание выходить из квартиры и отсутствие хоть каких-нибудь сил для решения самых простых задач.

Рей оставляет почти все имущество арендодателю в обмен на залог.

У нее большой чемодан, и она складывает в него столько, сколько может уместить. Одежду, три книги, эфирные масла, которые все планировала использовать, но так и не собралась, и ноутбук. В общем, целая куча вещей.

Тем временем она ожидает _«того самого мгновения»_. Момента, когда почувствует что-то вроде… _трепета_? Подобрать слово получше не выходит.

Рей не знает, когда это случится, но верит - мгновение придет... Где-то между тем, как: уведомит за месяц арендодателя, купит билет на самолет, получит первый в жизни загранпаспорт, встретится с ответственным за ее дело французским нотариусом, отправится на свой гребаный рейс, приземлится в аэропорту Марсель-Прованс, посмотрит на французскую сельскую местность через окно поезда, сядет в такси в Монтелимаре... И вот тогда, в самое случайное и неподходящее время скрутит желудок, и мелькнет мысль:_ «Черт возьми!»_

_«Черт возьми, я переезжаю во Францию. Никого там не знаю и даже не говорю по-французски. Я абсолютно беспомощна»._

Но нет. Ничего. Рей проделает все это — _переезд из Лондона во Францию _— ни разу не ощутив степень своей безответственности.

Она просто чувствует, что существует... что должна бы пнуть себя хоть один раз, но все без толку.

Пожалуй, она даже пытается так поступить. Спрашивает себя: _«Не сошла ли я с ума?»_

Но ничего не щелкает.

Она моргает, ходит, говорит, дышит, но внутри - пустота.

***

В поезде до Монтелимара обещанная Гуглом сельская местность не наблюдается.

Пока юг Франции выглядит очень похожим… на Италию?

…по крайней мере на то, какой она представляет Италию.

Рей видит одежду, свисающую с окон, пастельно-зеленые ставни на пастельно-розовых фасадах, колокольни, стоя́щие в море коралловых крыш; проезжает мимо маленьких деревень, ферм, теплиц.

Сначала она садится почти в пустой поезд, и едущие в одиночестве французы-южане кажутся молчаливыми и хмурыми.

Но когда к ним присоединяются знакомые, они моментально становятся громкими. Боже, очень громкими. Как… _итальянцы?_

Не помогает даже то, что она ничерта не понимает. И есть только одна вещь хуже, чем людской ор - их ор на иностранном языке. 

Поездка в такси до дома проходит без происшествий. Она увлеченно разглядывает все, что видит: холмы, повсюду зеленые холмы, а ещё зеленые и полосатые поля, оливковые деревья и много других, неизвестных и гораздо более высоких, стоящих поодиночке или группами. Чем дальше они уезжают, тем реже встречаются дома. У многих из них нет фасадов, а стены сложены из необработанных белых камней. Как и ее, о чем вскорости предстоит узнать.

_Блядь_, естественно, она же видела фотографии. Но там есть еще пара деталей, которые стоит увидеть лично.

***

Дом небольшой. Скажем, Франция видала дома и посолиднее. Но он дается даром. К тому же, кроме него, у нее все равно ничерта нет.

Нотариус, с которым Рей должна встретиться, опаздывает. Она ждет, сидя на земле под солнцем, прислонившись спиной к стене возле входной двери.

Сети нет. Не удивительно. Остается надеется, что имеется стационарный телефон.

Тридцать минут спустя по неровной подъездной дорожке очень медленно, как и ее такси, приближается «Фиат».

Акцент у мужчины… _срань господня_. Рей прищуривается, пытаясь понять, что он говорит.

Ей трудно одновременно концентрироваться и слушать людей, поэтому его акцент сбивает. И пока они обходят дом, доносящиеся до неё инструкции и комментарии проносятся где-то фоном. 

— Вот ключи!

— Вообще-то электричество еще не отключить, так что вы можете проверять морозилка, там наверняка сохранить еда. Мы оставить все как есть. Оу… нет, мы, оказалось, отключить холодильник.

— Смотреть, у вас есть маленький погреб, _mignon, non_?**

— Вся земля здесь, вплоть до маленький тропинка — не знать, видеть ли вы ее? Это ваше. Вы можете посмотреть карта, страница три.

Небольшая гостиная, одна спальня, одна ванная комната. И у нее есть подвал. Наполненный от пола до потолка бутылками с вином.

Французы и их приоритеты.

Каждый предмет мебели выглядит дико старомодным и явно сделан для очень маленьких людей. Что, в общем-то, мало ее волнует.

Зато есть самое необходимое. Диван, кресло, круглый деревянный стол в гостиной, еще один столик, спрятанный под скатертью с подсолнухами на кухне. Повсюду на стенах висят фарфоровые тарелки.

И куча жутких фарфоровых кукол: на телевизоре, на подоконнике, на трех полках над диваном. С колокольчиками на шеях.

Неужели Луиза в свободное время вызывала Сатану?

От всего этого надо избавиться.

Она замечает более светлое пятно на паркетном рисунке рядом с диваном, и натариус Бойер следит за ее взглядом.

— Ах! — кивает он. — Раньше здесь стояло кресло. Это… где… — он изображает страдальческое выражение лица, — …дорогая мадам Дорио скончалась. Мы взяли на себя смелость избавиться от него.

— От тела?

Глаза Бойера округляются. Он запинается:

— Н-нет, мадемуазель, от кресла.

— Не волнуйтесь, я так шучу.

На него накатывает неприкрытое облегчение.

— Ха-ха… знаменитое британское чувство юмора, — сухо комментирует он. — Превосходно.

Когда они возвращаются, треск цикад кажется Рей оглушительным. Бойер говорит, что из-за теплой погоды в этом году те начали трещать крайне рано.

— У вас есть какие-нибудь соображения о том, где поблизости я могу найти супермаркет?

Бойер ищет любые признаки сарказма на ее лице, прежде чем не торопясь сообщить:

— Нет, мадемуазель, понятия не имею. Я не живу здесь, я живу и работаю в Рыжи, — уточняет он. И здесь это, по-видимому, город, а не цвет. А после запоздало добавляет: — Вот почему я так опоздал — заблудился.

Рей прочищает горло.

— Аккуратнее.

После этого он уходит. И Рей остается одна.

Никогда в жизни у нее не было столько свободного времени в сутках. Это головокружительно. Она может делать все, что пожелает. Все, что вздумается, абсолютно все.

Есть, когда захочет: в четыре часа дня или в два ночи. Спать днем, бодрствовать ночью.

Думать снова и снова о каждой своей неудаче, о том, что могло быть, или о том, чего добились бы на ее месте другие…

…или часами представлять, что подумали бы о ней знакомые, увидь они ее прямо сейчас.

О да, у нее полно забот.

То, что она могла позволить себе в Лондоне лишь в выходные, теперь можно делать весь день, семь дней в неделю.

И все же, в первый же день, Рей четко обещает себе: _«Я уберусь в доме, починю всё, что нужно починить, займусь саморазвитием. Стану наслаждаться сельской местностью, гулять по холмам, дремать на солнце, загорать, спать под деревом. И найду умиротворение._

А потом, как и следовало ожидать, ничего из обещанного не делает.

Вместо этого переворачивает весь дом вверх дном.

Она обнаруживает, что у нее есть еда, причем в неприлично огромном количестве. Банки, много банок: с кофе, сахаром, вареньем, мятой, базиликом, травами всех видов, рисом, макаронами. Открыв самый большой из когда-либо виденных в жизни морозильников, Рей обнаруживает изобилие хлеба, еды, сыров и овощей, упакованных в пластиковые пакеты и коробки из-под посуды с этикетками.

_Соус Песто, Блю-чиз, артишоки, утиная грудка магре, цуккини, лимонный тарт, сливочное масло._

Она съедает все, что находит.

У Рей хороший аппетит, но имевшееся пятнадцать лет назад желание готовить нормальную пищу в давно испарилось.

Проходит три дня прежде чем Рей перестает скромничать в кажущимся чужим месте, и возвращается к привычке ходить в одной футболке и трусиках, да часами валяться на диване. Она ест прямо там же, затем сгружает тарелки на пол или разбрасывает по всему дивану, пока в кухонных шкафах не остается ни одной. И тогда приходится вымыть хотя бы одну — но только если нет возможности есть прямо из банки или пожевать оставшийся сухой хлеб, раз ничего иного под рукой не нашлось.

Она, должно быть, спит часов по четырнадцать в сутки. И принимает душ один раз в неделю. В Лондоне Рей мылась три раза в неделю, так что деградировала пока не сильно.

Не то, чтобы это ужасно. Здесь нет никого, кто мог почувствовать ее запах.

«Луиза была запасливой», — думает Рей.

Или двоюродная бабушка чувствовала, что скоро умрет, а сюда переедет давно потерянная племянница... Это место просто забито мылом, зубными пастами, стиральными порошками и другими бытовыми мелочами, а также разнообразной едой…

…или Луиза готовилась к Третьей мировой войне.

Так что Рей не придется тратить на это деньги… неизвестно насколько долго, но, навскидку, очень.

Проходит месяц новой жизни, и Рей понимает, что есть вещь, которой она одержима больше всего — это деньги.

А конкретнее, навязчивой идеей не потратить практически ничего из сэкономленного.

Это невозможно.

Естественно, то, что скрывается за этими мыслями, не является реальным переживанием о финансовом положении. В где-то в внутри это осознает даже ее никчемный мозг.

Она чувствует схожесть с Луизой с каждым днем все больше и больше.

Она даже не спросила Бойера, как ее нашли, и кто. Что стало причиной смерти. _Где она похоронена._

У Рей почти никого не было, но оказалось, что существовала двоюродная бабушка-француженка. Почему жизнь так отстойно с ней шутит?

В конце концов, Рей даже не интересно это все.

Зачем она приехала сюда? Зачем _на самом деле_ сюда приехала? Иногда вопрос всплывает в голове, и Рей с трудом от него отмахивается. И это самое тяжелое, чем она занимается.

Проходит практически два месяца, а она даже не удосуживается осмотреть все свои владения.

Но всё меняется в одно прекрасное утро.

Просидев внутри целую неделю кряду, Бог знает с чего ее осеняет, но она вдыхает, выдыхает и решает пойти прогуляться.

Место… волшебное, надо признать. Поэтому Рей чувствует себя еще более виноватой за то, что проводила в доме дни напролет. Дует ветер, ярко светит солнце, мягко шумят деревья, и эти очень простые вещи кажутся крайне сюрреалистичными.

Она уходит намного дальше своих владений, подавляя очень странную надежду, что заблудится.

Через какое-то время ложится под деревом в траве, как изо дня в день планировала сделать, и засыпает.

Ее будит солнце. Рей стонет и переворачивается. Лицо горит, голова раскалывается.

Замечательно. Как долго она проспала?

Как только она задает себе этот вопрос, другой внутренний голос его прерывает: _«Какая разница? Что это изменит? Засыпай и никогда не просыпайся, если хочешь. Никто не будет возражать. Даже ты»._

Появляется легкая боль. Смутная, где-то глубоко внутри.

Ей больно от пришедшего в этот момент осознания, что _здесь_ — в столь уединенном и пустынном месте, где невозможно ни с кем поговорить — она одинока не больше, чем в Лондоне, окруженная дружелюбными коллегами, друзьями и соседями. Кажется, что даже при самом удачном раскладе, в конечном итоге она все равно останется одна.

Чего она ожидала, приехав сюда?

После нескольких часов, проведенных в размышлениях о своем постоянном одиночестве, Рей возвращается домой… _и обнаруживает сидящего на диване незнакомца_. Она совершенно уверена, что запирала дом перед уходом.

И уж точно уверена, что не ожидала _такого_.

Должно быть, Боги решили поиздеваться над ней.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Рошфурша (Rochefourchat) - это самая менее населенная коммуна Франции, расположенная в департаменте Дром в регионе Рона-Альпы на юго-востоке страны. В коммуне есть единственный дом, переделанный сарай и руины старого замка.  
**mignon, non?( французский) - симпатичный, правда?


	3. Мелкие детали

Сказать, что Рей рассеянна — ничего не сказать. Ее халатность поразительна.

И все же, как можно быть настолько небрежной, чтобы даже не удивиться, обнаружив собственноручно запертую тремя часами ранее входную дверь открытой?

Она могла, хотя бы для приличия, задуматься: _«Странно, я полагала, что закрывала ее». _

Ну, оправдать себя можно тем, что нет никаких признаков взлома. _Такое_ она уж точно бы заметила.

Рей почти все делает не задумываясь, на автопилоте. Несколько раз она ловила себя на том, что не помнит процесс поездки из одного места в другое. Это случалось чаще, чем хотелось бы признавать.

Она витает в облаках. Постоянно. Так что, открытая дверь — слишком несущественное происшествие, чтобы привлечь внимание.

Но на этот раз она даже не замечает, что дверь _больше не заперта_. В смысле, Рей даже ключ не достает — просто входит, глубоко задумавшись о какой-то навязчивой полностью захватившей ее идее.

Вот насколько все плохо.

Она машинально проходит в безмолвный дом, включает свет в коридоре, вздыхает, точно вернулась с двухдневной смены в больнице. И волочится на кухню, минуя гостиную.

Стеклянные двери закрыты ставнями, но на кухонном окне, что над раковиной, только решетка. Однако солнце светит достаточно ярко, озаряя присоединенную к кухне гостиную, и потому Рей оставляет все как есть. 

И, если быть честной, она нечасто открывает ставни — вообще-то, никогда. На окне спальни тоже решетка, поэтому она лишь задергивает шторы, не пуская солнце внутрь, вот и все.

Рей наклоняется и пьет из-под крана, затем поднимает голову и всматривается вдаль сквозь зарешеченное оконце. На самом деле она даже не видит там ничего конкретного, просто снова уходит в себя.

В какой-то момент появляется мысль, что неплохо было бы снова вздремнуть, ведь спала она целый час назад.

И тогда, наконец, замечает _его_.

Рей выходит с кухни и останавливается в нескольких метрах от дивана. Она неуклюже захлебывается пытающимся вырваться из горла звуком, в то время как незнакомец остается совершенно безмолвным.

«Вот оно», — думает Рей. — «Психотическая депрессия, конечно. Логичное наступление следующей стадии…»

Нежданный гость не двигается, она тоже, но их взгляды не отрываются друг от друга.

Единственная разница между ними двумя сейчас в том, что он сидит. Однако, отнюдь не расслабленно, даже не близко. По всей видимости, он тоже не ожидал кого-нибдуь увидеть.

Как забавно: _ведь это ее дом, черт возьми._

Да, первой мыслью было, что ей это мерещится. Однако та не задерживается надолго. Ее внимание привлекают незначительные детали, что вынуждают ощутить реальность происходящего.

Он достаточно хорошо одет. Даже в темноте она видит мягкую светло-серую ткань его брюк, что подходит в тон сложенной рядом жилетке. Должно быть, костюм дорогой. На нежданном госте белая рубашка, черный галстук и туфли, которые тоже выглядят весьма недешевыми.

Уже одно это настораживает. По логике вещей, обычные злоумышленники не надевают костюмов для проникновения к людям в дома.

_Однако_ вовсе не это заставляет в мозгу появиться слабому огоньку тревоги. 

Да, на нем хороший костюм. Но остальные вещи просто в хлам испорчены.

На правой ноге, от икры до бедра, грязь. Похоже, он упал. Ботинки тоже испачканы, особенно правый. На белой рубашке виднеются два огромных пятна пота от подмышек, и еще одно поменьше на груди спереди. Галстук развязан. На щеках румянец, а темные волосы прилипли к вискам. Лежащие на бедрах руки сжаты в кулаки.

Затем Рей замечает у его ног черную спортивную сумку.

И последнее, но не менее важное: Рей осознает его размеры.

Он почти поглотил собой диван. _Весь гребаный диван._ Конечно, это не такой уж и огромный диванище, но… _черт возьми._

Осознав это, она решает, что стоит испугаться. Мужчина перед ней — настоящий буйвол. Он реально мощный. С могучими мышцами под здоровым слоем жирка. Если он решит напасть, ей конец.

Блядь.

Рей колеблется несколько секунд. Из-за страха окочуриться прямо здесь. Рациональная часть мозга подмечает: она должна испугаться, закричать, убежать, напасть, да что угодно. Но, по обыкновению, выходит только стоять. Как будто ее там нет. Такое чувство, что она просто рядом со своим телом. Очень близко, но не в нем.

В конце концов, изо рта все же вылетают робкие звуки, делая ситуацию еще более сюрреалистичной:

— З-здравствуйте.

_Она поздоровалась с ним._ Боже, можно ли вести себя еще более типично _по-английски_?

Незнакомец медленно и глубоко вздыхает, и при этом рубашка на его груди натягивается. Но больше он не шевелится. Возможно, пытаясь оценить, что же делать дальше.

«Тебе и правда стоит переживать за свою безопасность», — настаивает мозг.

— Вы… вы в моем доме, — любезно сообщает Рей, снова нарушая тишину.

Но он продолжает молчать. Просто смотрит и моргает.

Рей _крепко _зажмуривается. Проведя два месяца в полном одиночестве, она напрочь забыла, что находится во Франции. _Здесь живут французы._

Скорее всего, мужчина не говорит по-английски, если вообще собирался отвечать. Значит, он ничего не понял.

Рей открывает глаза и переводит взгляд на стационарный телефон, стоящий на комоде несколькими метрами правее.

Когда их глаза снова встречаются, то сомнений не остается, что проследив за ее взглядом, незнакомец прекрасно понял намерения Рей.

Он по-прежнему не шевелится.

Рей делает один шаг в сторону, проверяя реакцию. Незнакомец заметно напрягается, но все еще не двигается.

Сердце Рей бьется быстрее. Наконец-то присоединяясь к веселью.

Она делает еще один шаг. Его глаза слегка расширяются, но в остальном он остается, словно статуя, неподвижным.

Секунду спустя она уже стоит рядом с телефоном, не сводя с него глаз. Рей осторожно берет трубку, приближая ту к лицу. Затем откашливается и произносит:

— Если вы не уйдете, я позвоню в полицию.

Ух ты. Какая угроза.

Как будто он не сможет просто подойти и одним ударом в момент вырубить её. Но на самом деле, Рей всего лишь ждет хоть какой-нибудь реакции в ответ.

Она говорила медленно, хоть это не поможет понять ее слова лучше. Впрочем, Рей не переживает за это, ведь, очевидно, «полиция» — одно из тех слов, что у французов и англичан схоже даже по произношению.

И если оставались хоть какие-то сомнения в том понимает ли он, то его выражение лица сказало само за себя. 

К тому же, незнакомец все же снисходит до нерешительного:

— N-non… Non, pas la police, s'il-vous-plaît.*

Она не понимает по-французски, но у нее появляется идея.

Как и следовало ожидать, он не хочет, чтобы она звонила в полицию. Это хорошо, так и задумывалось. В ее планы тоже не входит лицезреть в своем доме французских копов. Все, чего она хочет — чтобы этот тип ушел.

Его тон довольно мягкий, хотя голос слишком глубокий, чтобы звучать миролюбиво. Тем не менее, его протест превращается в подобие просьбы:_ «Может быть, вы не станете звонить в полицию? Мадемуазель, подумайте.»_

Если она действительно планирует припугнуть его этим — _удачно_, — то должна хотя бы попытаться говорить твердо. Но нервы натянуты, как струны, и к тому же она зашла слишком далеко, чтобы все прекратить.

— Да, — она старается кивнуть как можно более угрожающе, — _полиция_. Я собираюсь им позвонить. Пожалуйста, уходите.

И тут ее осеняет. _Она не знает их гребаного номера._

Рей действительно рассчитывает, что не придется звонить в полицию. Но даже если захочет — _не сможет_ этого сделать. Потому что она — _самая большая дура, из когда-либо существующих на этой планете._

Остается надеяться, что ее лицо ничего не выдает. Одновременно Рей понимает, испытывая еще большее отвращение к себе, что у нее, черт возьми, в действительности нет ни одного номера из этой страны, кроме телефона нотариуса.

Насколько сильно может деградировать человек?

_«Невероятно,»_ — стонет она мысленно. — _«Это Франция, сельская местность, французская сельская местность»._ — И приходит к выводу: — _«Такого не может здесь произойти»._

Рей уже несколько секунд стоит с телефоном в руке, не предпринимая ни единой попытки набрать номер, и он это замечает.

Она с ужасом наблюдает, как мужчина медленно поднимается на ноги, едва не наступив на оставленную на полу тарелку.

_«Он, он… высокий. Он...нереально высокий»_, — Рей заикается даже в мыслях.

Но проблема не только в этом, всё и правда происходит на самом деле — он медленно приближается к ней.

Рей тихо сглатывает замерев.

Он останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки, глядя на нее сверху вниз.

И в любой момент может размозжить ей голову, стоит только захотеть. В отместку она может… может стоять с телефонной трубкой в руке и пялится на него.

— N'appelez pas la police**, — слышит она его голос, по-прежнему тихий.

Очень медленными движениями он тянется к трубке и осторожно забирает из рук.

А она даже не сопротивляется. Ну, естественно.

— Э-м-м, — вставляет она красноречиво.

Он очень аккуратно кладет ту обратно на телефон. Это действие захватывает все внимание Рей, сердце начинает бешено колотиться, хотя она рассеянно подмечает грязь у него под ногтями.

Затем мужчина поднимает телефон, осторожно обматывает шнур вокруг локтя…

…и резко, изо всех сил, тянет на себя.

Один, второй, третий.

И каждый раз Рей вздрагивает, широко раскрыв глаза.

Он дергает до тех пор, пока шнур не поддается, разрываясь и безнадежно портя устройство.

Незнакомец резко выдыхает от последнего усилия и _аккуратно_ кладет телефон на место.

— Pas de police.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *N-non. Non, pas la police, s'il-vous-plaît (фр.) - Нет, нет, не надо полиции, пожалуйста.  
**N'appelez pas la police (фр.) - Не звоните в полицию.  
*** Pas de police (фр.) - Никакой полиции.


	4. Взрослые люди

Рей, ну, вот совсем непроницательная. Раньше была, но уже давно не такая. Она постоянно забывает имена людей, забывает, как они выглядят и путает, забывает зачем вошла в комнату. И едва ли обращает внимание на очевидные зацепки вокруг себя.

На работе она целый год называла Эрика _Эриком_, прежде чем Сабина с резким вздохом сообщила ей, что его зовут Марк.

Марк? _Как так?_

Когда она спросила Эри… Марка, почему же он не поправил, тот ответил, что, вообще-то, пытался в первый месяц, раз пять, а потом просто сдался.

Рей не сильна во всей этой культурности, но даже она может признать: пять это реально много.

Когда Роуз рассказала о смерти бабушки, Рей лишь неловко похлопала по плечу.

Она… закрыта. От других — и от себя самой. Но все еще слишком чувствительна к вещам, которые того не стоят. Однажды она проплакала целых сорок пять минут, потому что не смогла найти батарейки для пульта от телевизора.

Что правда, то правда — если уж она что-то чувствует, то невероятно глубоко. Обычно такие эмоции влекут за собой преимущества: им положено делать прозорливее, интуитивно-проницательней. Они направляют действия людей и позволяют верно среагировать на определенные события.

Только не у нее. Эмоции Рей обычно выплескиваются непонятно откуда и совершенно сбивают с толку.

Со временем и набираясь опыта, взрослые люди учатся управляться с эмоциями, могут лучше их осознать. А вот Рей бо́льшую часть времени не понимает, как она к чему-то относится или почему испытывает что-то конкретное.

Не стоит и говорить, как трудно бывает распознать реакцию других людей даже в самых простых ситуациях. Так что можно только представить, насколько нынешние обстоятельства — одна, в чужой стране, в присутствии вошедшего в ее дом без приглашения незнакомца — сбивают с толку.

Даже потрать она часы на попытки все разложить по полочкам, это ни к чему не приведет.

_Тон его голоса мягкий._ Но он сломал телефон. _На нем костюм_, но он весь в грязи.

В короткой паузе после фразы «Pas de police», ее тело напрягается, и широко распахнутые глаза медленно возвращаются к его лицу. Она замечает прерывистое дыхание и расширенные зрачки в покрасневших, полузакрытых глазах.

Как будто ему приходится быть начеку, вопреки полному отсутствию сил.

И в этот момент сердце начинает колотиться в груди, словно собственное тело, наплевав на не въехавший в происходящее разум, решило отреагировать.

Пауза между ними растягивается уже дольше пяти секунд.

«Пять секунд, в течение которых он не делает ни единой попытки навредить мне», — отмечает Рей. — «Но он совсем близко и весит килограмм девяносто, если не больше».

Рей — женщина. Она двадцать восемь лет прожила на этой земле женщиной. И конечно же, поднимала трубку бесчисленное количество раз.

Одна. Ночью. Мужчины и раньше преследовали её. Мужчины угрожали ей. Шарили по телу и пытались схватить.

Депрессия или нет, по ее мнению некоторые привычки никогда не умирают. Независимо от обстоятельств.

Неожиданно Рей начинает медленно широко открывать рот и высовывает до конца язык, наблюдая, как мужчина слегка хмурится. А затем она издает звук — нечто среднее между полосканием горла и стоном. Выпячивает вперед челюсть, нижними зубами прикусывая верхнюю губу, трется ухом о плечо, хрюкает, пускает слюни. И после дергается всем телом из стороны в сторону, словно в конвульсиях, рыча по-собачьи и закатывая глаза.

Это длится около пятнадцати секунд. Роуз гордилась бы ею.

Когда Рей останавливается, слегка задыхаясь, то замечает, что незнакомец пятится к дивану и встаёт рядом с ним. Он напряженно хмурится, и Рей едва слышит его бормотание себе под нос:

— _Тarée*…_

Она удовлетворенно кивает. Так лучше. Прочистив горло, Рей убирает с лица волосы, заправляя за ухо.

Ей нравится это иллюзия контроля, даже несмотря на то, что тип под два метра находится все еще слишком близко и бесполезно ждать немедленной помощи хоть от кого-то.

Во всяком случае она убедилась, что нападать он не собирался. По крайней мере, на ее.

Этого вполне достаточно ее сердцу, чтобы немного успокоиться.

Мужчина тихо фыркает и выпрямляется, не сводя с нее глаз. Шаркая ногами, он начинает осторожно пробираться на кухню через гостиную, не поворачиваясь к ней спиной. Рей не сводит с него глаз и едва сдерживается, чтобы не вздрогнуть, когда он проходит мимо.

На кухне он обходит стол, чтобы добраться до стойки возле раковины, и тянется к гейзерной кофеварке.

Рей хмурится, сузив глаза. _Что, черт возьми, он творит?_

Незнакомец осторожно отвинчивает верхушку кофеварки и снимает. Оглянувшись по сторонам, он смотрит вверх и подходит к полкам возле холодильника. Нерешительно отодвигая упаковку с мукой, он берет банку с кофе.

А Рей просто пялится на него, безвольно опустив руки и в замешательстве наблюдая, как он открывает ящик, потом второй, третий. Наконец находит ложку, которую искал.

_Что за херня?_

Затем он разворачивается:

— Où… où sont les tasses? **

Она моргает, уставившись на него. Что?

— Я не говорю по-французски, чувак.

Но стоило Рей это произнести, как он указывает на гейзерную кофеварку, изображая, что пьёт: подносит руку ко рту, словно держит стакан, соединяя вместе кончики пальцев, за исключением торчащего в воздухе мизинца. И это сразу производит нужный эффект.

Чашки.

Она неосознанно подходит ближе. И теперь начинает по-настоящему злиться. Тем не менее, машинально произносит:

— В шкафу, справа от тебя.

Он пристально смотрит на нее.

_Ну да, точно._ Она подавляет вздох, плотно поджав губы, и указывает на шкаф.

Он поворачивается направо и открывает указанный шкафчик. Чашки стоят на третьей полке.

Но он тянется за двумя маленькими стаканами на первой.

По неизвестной причине, Рей входит в кухню:

— Нет… здесь есть _чашки_, — начинает предложение, прежде чем остановиться. Что, черт возьми, она несёт?

— Я имею в виду, — она качает головой и поворачивается к нему, — я имею в виду: покинь мой дом.

Но он не обращает на нее внимания и наливает воду из крана в резервуар кофеварки.

Он оглядывается, когда замечает состояние ее раковины: грязные тарелки, застывшая на дне жирная вода. Он не говорит вслух, но Рей тут же чувствует его осуждение.

Ну, охуеть теперь.

— Что? — выплевывает она, стараясь вложить в вопрос как можно больше раздражения.

Проигнорировав вопрос, он ставит кофеварку на плиту.

Рей выглядывает в окно на подъездную дорожку. «Где его машина?» — спрашивает она себя, будто ей делать больше нечего.

Она оглядывается как раз в тот момент, когда он собирается сесть за стол и поставить чашки, но останавливается и морщится.

Ну, а сейчас-то что?

Рей медленно открывает рот, не веря своим глазам, когда он проводит подушечкой пальца по пластиковой скатерти и морщится еще больше от обнаруженного слоя жира.  
Ну и наглость.

— _Прошу прощения_, — язвит она, — недостаточно чисто для тебя? Может, наведаешься в соседний дом и проверишь — соответствует ли там твоим стандартам гигиена?

Он игнорирует — снова — и идет прямо к раковине, протягивая руку за губкой. Схватив ту, он немедленно отшвыривает ее обратно.

Губка, как и все остальное, просто отвратительна. Там едва можно угадать задуманный производством оттенок. И Рей чувствует, как горят щеки.

— Dégueulasse***, — бормочет незнакомец.

Она стискивает зубы и пристыжено смотрит в сторону.

Ебать, _как так_? Она не должна себя так чувствовать. Чертов мудак.

Рей скрещивает руки на груди и пытается прожечь его взглядом, но он по-прежнему не смотрит на нее. Вместо этого садится на корточки перед шкафчиком под раковиной и открывает створки. Там он находит совершенно новую губку.

— Это ебучие глюки, — говорит она себе вслух.

Он встает и смотрит на Рей, несколько секунд изучая ее лицо, а потом смачивает губку и щедро брызгает на поверхность жидкостью для мытья посуды.

Ее дискомфорт не смущает мужчину, он не выказывает ни малейшего раздражения по поводу явного недовольства Рей. Он старательно бесстрастен.

Проводя губкой по скатерти, он замирает. Явно ошеломленный тем, что видит. Как и она сама.

Оттертый от жира подсолнечник оказался ярко-желтого цвета, и всем видно насколько серые на его фоне остальные.

Срань господня. Скатерть не выглядела такой грязной.

Это реально задевает. Рей сглатывает:

— Я приехала… три дня назад, — лжет она, несмотря на то, что он ничего не понимает. — Дом уже нуждался в уборке…

Оправдания?! Ее реально глючит.

Рей фыркает, еще сильнее скрестив руки на груди.

Незнакомец смотрит так, будто пытается понять, но шипение гейзерной кофеварки отвлекает его.

Он переводит взгляд на скатерть, оценивая ситуацию. Потом снимает ту со стола и, пожав плечами, кидает на пол.

Вернувшись после к кофеварке, он выключает газ и берет металлическую баночку на второй полке рядом с холодильником. Открыв ее, наглец удовлетворенно кивает, обнаружив там кубики сахара.

Через десять секунд две чашки кофе сервируются ложками и металлической баночкой между ними. Он садится и глубоко вздыхает, потирая лицо. Он измучен, это очевидно.

Может быть, ему просто нужно выпить кофе перед тем, как отправиться дальше?

Она неохотно садится напротив, затем переводит на него взгляд, медленно помешивая напиток.

Рей с радостью отказалась бы, не скучай она по кофе так сильно. Она не пила его с тех пор, как переехала сюда.

Какое-то время Рей молчит, наблюдая, как он пьет и время от времени трет глаза.

Из окна за спиной льется свет, и в его лучах рубашка незнакомца кажется белее, чем на самом деле, каким-то образом расширяя его плечи… заставляя их выделяться.

Стол и, особенно, стул, на котором он сидит, слишком малы, из-за чего мужчина кажется еще огромнее, хотя, куда больше.

Так что, все это очень мило, но ей по-прежнему не по себе.

— Ты выпьешь кофе, а потом уйдешь, верно?

Рей знает, что он не понимает вопроса, но все равно привлекает его внимание. Он смотрит полуприкрыв глаза.

— Ты пьешь свой кофе, — повторяет она медленнее, указывая на его чашку, а затем указательным и средним пальцами изображает уходящего человечка, — а потом проваливаешь. Про-ва-ли-ва-ешь… Хорошо?

Он переводит взгляд на ее лицо, потом на руку, потом снова на лицо.

Проходят две очень тихие секунды, прежде чем незнакомец весьма нерешительно поднимает вверх большой палец.

Она прищуривается, глядя на него, и обреченно спрашивает:

— Ты же ничего не понял, верно?

Его лицо медленно становится непроницаемым, пока он снова изучает Рей.

Затем, все еще очень нерешительно, он кивает.

Рей стонет, пощипывая переносицу, в то время как он снова подносит кофе к губам.

Она встает, вздыхая.

— Я иду в туалет, мне нужно пописать, — бормочет она. В пустоту.

Рей уходит и возвращается меньше чем через три минуты. Она останавливается перед входом в кухню, слегка приоткрыв рот.

В обтягивающей белой майке он стоит около раковины, сливает воду и на его руках пара розовых резиновых перчаток, которые явно слишком для него малы. Рубашка аккуратно повешена на спинку стула.

Рей переводит взгляд на кухонную стойку. Около пятнадцати чистящих средств вытащено из шкафов и собранно там вместе с несколькими тряпками.

Без сомнений, этот тип прекрасно услышал ее возвращение, однако, по-прежнему полон невозмутимого игнорирования.

Без дальнейших колебаний, он принимается начищать стойку.


	5. Посланный Богом

Прошло уже сорок пять минут.

А француз все еще возится у Рей на кухне.

Она абсолютно спокойно наблюдает за ним, пока он что-то смахивает то влево-вправо, то вверх-вниз со стойки, дверц шкафов, скатерти; размеренными и четкими движениями намыливая, чистя, вытирая, вынимая банки, шейкеры и другую посуду в хаотичном порядке, чтобы переставить их или убрать — будто его сам Бог послал для этой работы.

Время от времени он убирает предплечьем пот с лица и часто моргает от усталости. Кухня маленькая, но он, кажется, каждые пять минут находит новое занятие, даже не закончив предыдущее.

В это время, с дивана в противоположном конце комнаты, Рей молча наблюдает из убежища прижатых к груди коленок. Она хмурится и пытаясь понять.

Ей прекрасно видно: он в курсе, что за ним наблюдают.

Француз полностью сосредоточен на своих делах и долго не поднимает на неё взгляда, хотя явно чувствует немое требование Рей. Пока не открывает холодильник, замирая на несколько мгновений. И вот тогда он оборачивается.

— Что? — шипит Рей, а потом демонстративно стонет, как капризная девчонка-подросток.

Ну и что с того, что она оставила там тарелки? М? Ну, предположим, да, на еде начала расти плесень, подумаешь? Что с того? Это не его собачье дело. Если не нравится — может проваливать.

Но он, как Рей и предчувствовала, не бросает перчатки на пол и не сдается, как поступил бы нормальный человек.

Вместо этого он начинает по очереди доставать тарелки, слегка сморщив нос и поджав губы, упорно продолжая свою миссию по уборке всей кухни.

До Рей доходит смутное осознание, что логичным объяснением происходящего будет его, определенно, серьезное намерение пробыть здесь больше, чем пару часов. И, учитывая события последнего часа (с того момента, как обнаружила его на том же месте, где сидит сама) она уже совсем не уверена в желании побыстрее от него избавиться.

И да, и нет. Но она понятия не имеет, что с ним делать.

Он вдруг замирает, наткнувшись на мусорное ведро, и через пару мгновений снова оборачивается.

— Да! — выпаливает она ему в ответ. — И это тоже. Давно его не меняла. Развлекайся, поработай для меня, что бы тобой ни двигало.

И он делает это.

Он терпеливо вытаскивает пакет из мусорного ведра, связывает концы вместе, достает новый из-под раковины и меняет их.

За исключением этих двух моментов, он больше не возмущается и словно вообще ее не замечает.

Что будет после? Он все уберет, а потом?

Рей наблюдает за ним довольно долго, прежде чем ее внимание отвлекает стоящая справа от дивана черная спортивная сумка. Его спортивная сумка.

Сначала она хочет удостовериться не смотрит ли он, но потом думает — какая разница? Скоро станет ясно, насколько этот тип обидчив.

И скоро ей все становится ясно, потому что как только он слышит отчетливый звук расстегиваемой молнии, то поднимает голову от тарелок.

Рей замирает, но не отводит глаз, когда встречается с ним взглядом.

Обе ее руки погружены в сумку.

Он больше не двигается, просто смотрит с непроницаемым выражением лица.

Все ещё не отводя взгляда, Рей начинает ворошить в сумке руками, как можно более вызывающе раскидывая сложенную одежду и побуждая его возмутиться.

Руки натыкаются на тюбик зубной пасты, бритву, но она не уверена, так как не смотрит к чему прикасается. Ей определенно нужно что-то более провокационное, чем одежда и лосьон после бритья.

Он молча прищурился. И все еще не шевелился.

Вытащенная не глядя и вышвырнутая прочь футболка почти беззвучно падает на пол в паре метров поодаль, когда, растеряв остатки терпения, Рей продолжает смотреть ему в глаза.

Тип смотрит на нее, потом на футболку, потом снова на нее. Он вымученно делает глубокий вдох, а затем выдыхает. И снова возвращается к посуде.

Да кто такой этот мужик?

Ну, тогда она тщательнее пороется в его вещах, поскольку ему, видимо, плевать.

Две рубашки, черная и белая, две белые футболки, брюки, шорты, двое трусов-боксеров.

И пара черных кожаных перчаток.

На самом деле, это всего лишь перчатки, но мозг зацикливается только на этой новой информации. Для чего обычно врывающиеся в чужие дома люди носят с собой перчатки?

Однако она не успевает полностью переварить все возникшие из-за находки подозрения, которую рассматривает нахмурившись, так как позвоночник начинает покалывать от внезапного осознания — вода больше не течет.

Рей поднимает голову и, черт возьми, он совсем рядом, в паре шагов, и пристально на неё смотрит.

Как, вообще, настолько тяжелый парень вроде него может так бесшумно передвигаться по полу?

Он медленно сокращает расстояние между ними, и все еще сидящая на своем диванчике Рей вытягивает шею, уставившись на него широко распахнутыми глазами. «Он очень крупный мужчина», — напоминает ей голос. — «Я вижу», — мысленно выплевывает она в ответ.

Его внушительная фигура приближается, и Рей вжимается в диван, крепко стискивая на груди перчатки. Ритм сердца ускоряется.

— Что?.. — бормочет она, в горле пересыхает… и мигом приходит сожаление, что надо было валить из этого проклятого дома, пока оставалась еще возможность.

Однако все мысли испаряются, когда мимоходом он наклоняется и тянется к ее ногам…

…поднимая три брошенные на полу тарелки.

Рей растерянно моргает, пока он подхватывает одну за другой, прежде чем безмолвно вернуться на кухню и предоставить ей делать с перчатками все, что душе угодно.

Кто он такой? Зачем он делает все, что делает? Почему?!

Рей понимает, что вряд ли найдет ответы на его широкой спине, пока наблюдает, как аккуратно протертые ножи и вилки прячутся в положенный им третий по счету ящик.

Тем не менее, она продолжает пялиться.

Уже начинает смеркаться, когда открыв глаза Рей понимает, что в какой-то момент задремала. Неуклюже поворачиваясь, она со стоном приподнимается.

Конечно же, можно было бы поспать еще пару часов — последние два месяца явно доказали ее любовь ко сну — но что-то разбудило Рей.

Запах базилика. Лука, фасоли, кабачков, чеснока.

Она настороженно садится, пытаясь продрать глаза.

Перед плитой, спиной к ней стоит француз, помешивая содержимое кастрюли. На нем висевший ранее на стенном гвоздике фартук с узором в синий цветочек.

Она все еще спит, и собственный мозг ее наебывает? Или что?

Он, блядь, готовит себе еду. Гребаный наглец.

Все еще в тумане сна, с пересохшим языком, Рей нахмурившись топает на кухню, готовясь высказать парочку ласковых, несмотря на нулевые шансы быть понятой.

Однако приблизившись, она снова невольно поражается его размерам и на мгновение колеблется.

В конце концов, важно другое.

Вдруг ее взгляд улавливает содержимое стола: бутылка красного вина из погреба, порезанный и приготовленный, Бог пойми, как и с чем хлеб, немного салата в миске.

Что еще более важно, на столе две тарелки, два бокала и два комплекта вилок и ножей.

Это ни в коем случае не повод хвалить, но Рей теряет дар речи и замолкает, так и не успев произнести ни слова.

Его веки кажутся еще более отяжелевшими, чем до того, как она уснула.

Рей замечает еще одну чашку кофе у плиты. Кое-кто мертвецки хочет спать.

Боже, как хорошо пахнет. Едой, конечно же, а еще вся комната пропитана запахом чистоты. Охренеть.

Она забыла, каково это, отчего тут же появляется чувство эйфории.

Но затем приходит еще одно ощущение — она полная неудачница. И Рей это обижает.

— Я не собираюсь говорить тебе «спасибо» за уборку кухни, понял? — сообщает она, наконец-то взглянув на него.

Он смотрит на нее, прислонившись бедром к стойке.

Кажется, он обдумывает что-то, прежде чем заговорить. Или, может, думает стоит ли вообще отвечать.

Потом кивает и произносит:

— Нье бльегодарность.

И это, определенно, означает «не за что».

Потому что, естественно, кроме единственного «спасибо» он ни черта не понял.

— Нет, я… — она закатывает глаза. — Я сказала, что не собираюсь рассыпаться перед тобой в благодарностях за уборку.

Вместо ответа он продолжает смотреть на нее.

Рей добавляет уточнение:

— Это ты должен меня благодарить.

Она напрягается, пытаясь убедить себя добавить: «…за еду и кофе.»

Француз смотрит на нее еще несколько секунд, а потом неуверенно произносит:

— …Бльегодарность?

Тьфу!

— Забудь, — бормочет она.

***

Рей проводит за столом все время, пока он заканчивает приготовление еды. Она хватает слегка поджаренный ломтик черного хлеба и рассеянно откусывает.

Ее глаза расширяются. Он натер его чесноком и добавил несколько капель оливкового масла.

И это чертовски вкусно.

Прежде чем успевает сдержаться, Рей прожевывает и издает короткий тихий стон.

Но каким бы быстрым и негромким тот ни был, француз все равно слышит и оборачивается.

Он немедленно возвращается назад к кастрюле, но слишком поздно. Рей замечает играющую на его губах легкую ухмылку, прежде чем тот успевает ее скрыть.

— Спокойствие, я просто голодна и съела бы все, что угодно, — уверяет она его. И надо бы добавить, что за последние два месяца она и правда ела все подряд. На это, конечно, ему будет нечего возразить.

Он наполняет обе тарелки и снимает фартук прежде, чем сесть.

Она же сразу меняет местами их блюда и налитые бокалы вина. Ей все равно, как нелепо она выглядит.

Рей также не волнует ни снова появившаяся на его губах улыбка, ни тщетные попытки ее скрыть.

Когда он садится, она поднимает на него глаза и осторожно берет ложку.

— Ты останешься на ночь, а потом свалишь, — решает Рей.

Он смотрит на нее в ответ, прожевывая и глотая пищу, и облизывает губы.

А затем молча поднимает вверх большой палец.


	6. Покончи с этим

Рей не сразу вспоминает все, что произошло накануне.

Она просыпается в своей постели, пуская слюни в матрас и укутавшись в одеяло с головой. Солнечный свет пробивается через плотную ткань желтых занавесок.

Целую минуту она смотрит из-под полуприкрытых век на эти гардины, пока что-то кисловатое растекается промеж ребер: разъедающая смесь скуки, раздражения и отчаяния.

Вереница привычных мыслей затягивается на шее монотонным: какой-смысл-зачем-ты-проснулась-в этом-нет-надобности-покончи-с-этим-покончи-с-этим-покончи с этим- _покончисэтимпокончисэтимпокончи…_

От этих рефлексий возникает желание сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы хоть немного ослабить стянувшийся спазмом живот. Но дыхание ничем не поможет.

Оно не сделает ее жизнь стоящей.

Придётся перетерпеть — нет выбора, надо просто подождать пока это пройдет.

Уже несколько лет ее преследуют суицидальные мысли и порывы: вполне достаточно, чтобы понять — это всегда случается утром. Когда она просыпается и вспоминает о своей никчемности, бесперспективности жизни и еще одном бесполезном дне впереди, который не принесет ничего, ведь у неё едва хватит сил почистить зубы.

Это замкнутый круг: неспособность встать подпитывает чувство собственной никчемности, а то, в свою очередь, окончательно лишает желания встать.

Из-за этого Рей иногда часами лежит в постели.

Однако после этой мучительной минуты, она вспоминает в какой оказалась ситуации и широко распахивает глаза.

Ее _ситуация_, которой наверняка прямо сейчас неплохо дрыхлось на диване, если, конечно, она не свалила прочь в ночи.

Рей быстро садится и в течение нескольких секунд прислушивается. В доме царит полная тишина.

Слабый прилив чего-то, очень похожего на панику, поднимается в груди. Рей подрывается с кровати, встает босыми ногами на пол и быстрым шагом направляется в гостиную.

***

Накануне вечером они с французом ели в дружелюбном молчании. Рей и представить не могла, что подобное может происходить между совершенно незнакомыми людьми.

Он ест так же, как и делает все остальное: непринужденно — будто это обычное дело, будто ничего из прошедшего дня не кажется ему странным.

Пока Рей жуёт, она разглядывает результаты его уборки. Люстра в центре потолка отбрасывает оранжевые отблески на все вокруг.

Стоило ему помыть и стереть пыль, как на дверцах шкафов стала видна резьба в виде цветов лаванды, и Рей смотрит на неё точно впервые.

На юге Франции все украшено рисунками, резьбой и узорами из лаванды, подсолнухов или цикад.

Когда она подъедает всё со своей тарелки, то переводит взгляд на часы над холодильником.

— Ого, — бормочет она. — Восемь вечера, мне давно пора спать.

Француз промакивает тарелку куском хлеба и громко вздыхает, потирая лицо и как бы соглашаясь, что и для него уже достаточно поздно.

Рей видит, что он действительно измотан. Однако она понятия не имеет почему — и это достаточно весомая недостающая деталь.

Затем он встает и собирает тарелки, чтобы отнести их в раковину позади неё. Как будто это самое естественное, что можно сделать.

Рей до сих пор не знает, каковы его намерения.

Может, он ждет, пока она уснет, чтобы полностью ее обчистить.

Это было бы нелепо, после всей проделанной им уборки. Особенно если учесть, что здесь нет ничего ценного. По крайней мере, насколько ей известно.

Но самое главное то, ей абсолютно плевать. Он может взять все, что захочет.

На самом деле, Рей не в силах заставить себя бояться его, вероятно, потому что чувствует — собирайся он навредить ей, то уже давно сделал бы это.

Хотя все еще кажется, что она ведет себя слишком легкомысленно. Но, опять же, депрессия все усложняет.

Рей около минуты наблюдает за ним: он открывает кран, позволяя воде течь по тарелкам, пока та не становится достаточно горячей.

И молча возвращается в свою комнату, засыпая под необъяснимо успокаивающий звук мытья посуды.

***

Путь из спальни в гостиную относительно короткий, но ей хватает этого, чтобы понять недопонятое прошлой ночью.

Ложась спать, Рей даже не осознала, как приняла само собой разумеющимся тот факт, что француз будет здесь и утром.

И спеша этим утром в гостиную, она наконец понимает это, когда сама возможность его ухода заставляет желудок сжиматься.

Но ее плечи расслабляются.

Он здесь.

Лежит на боку, поджав ноги. На слишком маленьком для него диване. Крепко спит.

В комнате ужасно солнечно. По какой-то причине он открыл ставни прошлой ночью и солнце падает на его лицо, вызывая румянец на щеках.

Перед тем как лечь спать, он надел шорты. Его ноги босы. Грудь размеренно поднимается и опускается под светло-серой футболкой, которую она вчера ради провокации бросила на пол.

Картина кажется странно домашней.

И тут ее осеняет.

Пол до скрипа чистый. Журнальный столик тоже. И полки комода больше не в пыли.

Срань господня. Кое-кто слишком привередлив к домам, в которые вламывается.

А затем Рей замечает колокольчики.

Пропавшие с шеи фарфоровых кукол колокольчики. Все четырнадцать.

Рей хмурится. _Какого хрена?_

Она подходит к одной из полок, затем разворачивается к французу, как будто может найти там какие-то ответы. Но затем, оказавшись ближе к стеклянным дверям, немедленно обнаруживает, что все колокольчики привязаны к ручке.

Ну, не все, но большинство.

_Зачем?_

Она на секунду задумывается. Очевидно, он хочет, чтобы они предупреждали каждый раз, когда открывается или закрывается дверь.

Точнее, каждый раз, когда _она_ открывает или закрывает дверь.

Чтобы она не сбежала и не рассказала полиции?

Но дверь не заперта. Если бы он хотел убедиться, что она не уйдет, то преградил бы путь комодом. Это было бы намного эффективнее. Или он настолько тупой?

Нахмурившись, она тихонько пробирается в прихожую, чтобы проверить входную дверь.

И, конечно же, находит там привязанные к ручке колокольчики.

Рей возвращается в гостиную. Француз все еще спит.

Она тихонько приближается к нему, будто снова пытаясь найти в его облике ответы к увиденному. Но ее внимание отвлекает цвет его скул. Сейчас он кажется очень молодым, особенно с его черными, как смоль, вьющимися у виска волосами и с торчащим из-под них ухом.

Стоя рядом и глядя на него сверху вниз, она слышит тихое дыхание. А еще чувствует его запах.

Боже, как хорошо он пахнет. Ебать.

Он, без сомнения, принял душ прошлой ночью.

Несколько смущенная, Рей поднимает свою футболку, принюхиваясь. И предполагает, что чуять свой запах — не совсем хороший знак. Должно быть, от нее воняет.

Рей подавляет раздраженный выдох.

_Ладно, хорошо, она примет гребаный душ. _Хотя, на самом деле, внутри она спокойна.

Рей смотрит на стеклянные двери и привязанные к ним колокольчики. А потом понимает, что на самом деле все вполне элементарно.

Он хотел знать, когда откроется дверь, повесив на нее колокольчики. Но если не закрыл ее при этом — это означает, что он просто хочет услышать момент ухода. Чтобы самому покинуть дом до приезда полиции.

Может, конечно, все не так, но это лучшая из догадок. Потому что Рей так-то без тормозов.

Ключи все еще висят на входной двери, где она оставила их, вернувшись домой. До того, как нашла его.

Она снова смотрит вниз и слегка вздрагивает.

Его глаза открыты. Он смотрит прямо на нее.

Рей быстро приходит в себя, холодно бормоча практически себе под нос и действительно желая узнать:

— С чего ты решил, что я не попытаюсь ударить тебя чем-нибудь по голове, пока ты спишь?

Он щурится от солнечного света, но не отводит взгляда, очень внимательно слушая непонятные слова.

— Или ты припрятал кухонные ножи? Ты ведь меня не знаешь, верно?

Так же как и Рей, он, кажется, ищет в ее лице ответы, которые не может получить никаким другим способом.

Затем его рука поднимается, чтобы протереть глаза.

Только что проснулся и уже от нее устал. Он хмыкает. Потом садится.

Рей отступает назад, наблюдая, как он встает и волочится на кухню. После минутного колебания, она следует за ним.

Он открывает холодильник, доставая бутылку молока и остатки масла.

_Какого хуя?_

Он закрывает холодильник, но Рей открывает его сразу после него, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. И брови взлетают вверх.

Взгляду предстают три вида варенья, лук-порей, кабачки, артишоки, картофель, голубой сыр, две бутылки вина…

А она ещё боялась, что он уйдет!

Он принес их вчера из подвала?

Француз достает с полки банку с коричневым сахаром и открывает ее. Там в центре какие-то черные… штучки, которые Рей не сразу распознает.

Он явно удивляется и, принюхиваясь, подносит к носу банку. А потом мычит. Низко, глубоко.

Банка тут же отправляется на стол, и Рей спешит понюхать ее сама, пока он достает кастрюлю из другого шкафа.

Ваниль.

Стручки ванили.

«Чтобы придавать сахару аромат ванили?» — предполагает она.

Чертовы французы. Такие же придурочные, как и она.

Рей внимательно наблюдает, как, совершенно игнорируя ее, француз наливает немного молока в кастрюлю. Прежде чем поставить ту на плиту, он кладет в нее четыре ложки сахара.

Рядом стоит маленькая чистая сковородка, в которую он тоже насыпает немного сахара.

Затем, как и вчера, готовит гейзерную кофеварку, чтобы сварить кофе. Все это время Рей просто наблюдает за ним.

Она все еще рядом с холодильником, а он стоит спиной, лицом к плите, помешивает молоко, и деревянная ложка в его руке скребет по дну кастрюли.

Футболка снова туго обтягивает его плечи. Это нарочно? Ему это не нужно, и так понятно какие они огромные. И это ещё не вдаваясь в тему спины. Или рук.

Она уже не помнит, когда последний раз нормально разглядывала мужчину. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы переспать хоть с одним.

Взгляд падает на босые ступни, стоящие на кафеле, а потом медленно поднимается по икрам. Было бы любопытно почувствовать их, увидеть, насколько они мощные. И бедра, в общем… бедра у него на самом деле… Боже.

Рей тихо сглатывает, прежде чем понять — больше не слышно стука ложки о дно кастрюли. И тогда она поднимает взгляд.

Он смотрит на нее из-за плеча.

Щеки начинают пылать, и она хмурится в ответ.

— _Что?!_

Естественно, он ничего не отвечает.

Вместо этого берет черный хлеб и нарезает его толстыми ломтями. Один. Два. Три.

И на этом останавливается.

_Что?_ И все? Она _возмущена_. На двоих трех кусков недостаточно.

Теперь Рей начинает по-настоящему злиться. Она подходит ближе, надеясь привлечь его внимание, но он не оборачивается.

— Приготовь и мне завтрак, — говорит она ему, стискивая зубы. Рей не осмелилась бы хоть от кого-то столь бесстыдно требовать нечто подобное, но ведь он не «кто-то», не так ли?

Это он вломился в ее дом. Он ей должен. Эгоистичный мудак.

Француз приподнимает бровь, но только на мгновение, возвращаясь обратно к плавящемуся на сковородке коричневому сахару и хлебу, который он макает в молоко и растопленное в большой кастрюле масло.

Нормально ли подобное в этой стране? Неужели все французы так готовят?

Кофеварка шипит. Рей мрачнеет еще больше, из буфета достается только _одна_ чашка и тарелка.

Подходя ближе к плите, пока мужчина слегка поодаль внимательно следит за медленно поджаривающимся хлебом, Рей глубоко вдыхает запах…

Француз отпихивает ее в сторону.

— Что… Эй!

Это не грубый толчок, но все же.

Она демонстративно скрещивает руки на груди, пока на единственной тарелке он сервирует золотистый хлеб. Игнорируя ее.

Самое забавное то, что это на самом деле задевает. Неужели так сложно приготовить что-то и для нее?

Она больше не злится, только горько хмурится.

Он ставит тарелку на стол вместе со стаканом кофе, и снова отпихивает ее в сторону, чтобы добраться до холодильника. Но она больше не произносит ни слова.

Француз выбирает один из джемов, читая сделанную на французском надпись, которую она сама, конечно же, не смогла разобрать. Вероятно, они были сделаны ее двоюродной бабушкой, так как выглядят домашними.

С помощью своих гигантских рук он с хлопком открывает банку. Мудак.

Когда все оказывается на столе, он кладет ложку рядом с тарелкой и, проходя в сторону гостиной, бормочет:

— _Вon appétit*_.

Рей широко выпученными глазами пялится вслед, пока он не возвращается к дивану и не ложится на него отвернувшись.

Решительно вознамерившись снова поспать.

Весь дом опять погружается в абсолютную тишину.

Тишину, что минутой позже нарушается робким хрустом карамельного хлеба.

Боже, а ведь она может привыкнуть к этому.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вon appétit*(фр.) - Приятного аппетита.
> 
> Очаровательный арт от Lilithsaur:  
https://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/post/180330254258/once-again-plantsandlamps-captivates-me-with-her


	7. Santé

И она действительно, совершенно точно привыкает к этому. По правде говоря, просто чертовски быстро.

День за днём она ожидает его ухода, и день за днём он остаётся.

И если наскоро прикинуть, то примерно за четыре дня между ними окончательно устанавливается рутина.

Четыре дня. Это смехотворно короткий срок. Рей кажется, будто много лет назад они провели несколько летних месяцев вместе и теперь всего лишь вернулись к старым забытым привычкам.

Едва ли она испытывала хоть к кому-то подобные чувства.

Он готовит всё: завтрак, обед, ужин. Разумеется, у него есть кое-какие преимущества, от которых он вряд ли откажется. Например, каждый раз он сам решает, когда они будут есть, или, самое главное, выбирает, _что_ это будет.

Хотя вообще-то это _ее. Черт возьми. Еда._

Рей напоминает ему об этом. Часто.

Конечно, француз не говорит по-английски, но она по-прежнему уверена: он пытается понять ее только тогда, когда ему хочется.

Она несколько раз выставляла на стойку то, что хотела на ужин, но он просто убирал все обратно в холодильник, даже не потрудившись извиниться.

— Нет, — говорит Рей, размахивая руками над тем, что _совершенно_ не хочет есть.

— Si*, — просто бросает он в ответ.

_— Нет._

_— Si._

— Я ненавижу артишоки.

Он замолкает всякий раз, когда она говорит ему что-нибудь, кроме «спасибо», «пожалуйста», «нет» и «да».

В общем, не понимает ничего, кроме этих слов, или — особенно в тот момент, когда Рей ставит под сомнение его меню — даже _не пытается_ понять.

Просто отворачивается, игнорируя любые ее бормотания, и начинает готовить.

Хуже всего то, что Рей не может перестать вести себя, как напрочь сумасшедшая, когда каждый раз сметает с тарелки абсолютно все быстрее, чем он, а потом еще сопротивляется навязчивому желанию дочиста ее вылизать.

Он постоянно пытается сдержаться, но безрезультатно: Рей постоянно ловит играющие на его губах торжествующие улыбки, когда она доедает то, что по ее утверждению ненавидит.

Рей до сих пор ни черта о нем не знает. Если не считать имени.

Она бы забыла его, как и большинство других имен, но слишком уж оно похоже на ее собственное.

— Ré, — повторяет он за ней, когда Рей говорит, как ее зовут. С очень сильным французским акцентом, причем «Р» звучит максимально гортанно.

— Рен, — затем говорит он, постукивая кончиками пальцев по своей груди.

Рен. Отлично, она может использовать его имя. Это одно из пяти слов, которые он сразу поймет из ее уст.

Француз по-прежнему выполняет всю домашнюю работу в одиночку.

Рей больше не оставляет тарелки на полу, потому что у нее гораздо меньше поводов есть на диване или в постели, ведь Рен никогда не подаёт еду куда-либо иначе, чем на стол, а после безропотно моет посуду.

Излишне говорить, что в чистоте легче жить. Ощущать себя взрослым человеком становится проще.

По иронии судьбы, Рей не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь в детстве вела себя так с матерью. На самом деле, именно _она_ собирала вещи по дому, когда была маленькой, с самого раннего возраста до шестнадцати лет — молясь, чтобы это закончилось.

Ей было одиннадцать, когда однажды днём она даже подняла шприц. Это случилось только один раз, потому что мать всегда предпочитала таблетки.

Рей приходила домой из школы и собирала все, что та разбрасывала: одежду, тарелки, собачьи игрушки. Обычно она делала это прямо перед матерью, потому что это пробуждало в той чувство вины и на некоторое время уменьшало беспорядок.

«Здесь происходит тоже самое», — она осознает это спустя проведенную в обществе Рена неделю.

Поскольку Рей больше не ест на диване, то и тарелок на полу нет. Но если подобное происходит — потому что она решает перекусить или доесть оставшуюся с прошлого обеда еду — Рен без единого слова подбирает все, даже не взглянув на неё.

Рей чувствует себя виноватой. Хотя пытается убедить себя в бредовости этого чувства, ведь ни о чем таком она его не просила.

Впрочем, скоро она обдумывает все дважды и начинает сама относить тарелки в раковину.

А еще Рей теперь чаще принимает душ.

Не так-то просто запускать себя, когда из первого ряда за твоей деградацией увлеченно наблюдает зритель.

Рей медитирует под горячими струями двадцать, тридцать, сорок минут. И выходит уже с распаренной, покрасневшей кожей и сонными глазами, надевая одно из немногочисленных привезенных с собой платьев, просто потому что это проще всего.

Однажды после такого долгого мытья, она видит, как он меняет на кровати простыни. Заметив Рей, он указывает на вторую половину постели.

Ясно. Она обходит с другой стороны, и они вместе заправляют чистую простыню под матрас каждый со своей стороны.

В лицо Рей прилетает подушка.

Когда она поднимает на него взгляд, Рен выглядит привычно серьезным, поднимая обе руки в защитном жесте:

— Pardon, désolé.**

Извинения звучат искренне.

Но стоит ей снова склониться, как вторая подушка ударяет по лицу. Сильно.

— _Что за…?_

Ну отлично, теперь он ухмыляется.

— Pardon, vraiment désolé,*** — настаивает он, снова пытаясь говорить извиняющимся тоном.

— О, кто-то решил выпустить на свободу свое внутреннее дитя, — язвительно комментирует Рей, возвращаясь к своему занятию.

И тогда на нее приземляется одеяло.

Рена можно оправдать только тем, что они слишком ограничены в демонстрации хоть чего-то близкого к юмору.

Впрочем, довольно скоро Рей замечает, что у них совершенно разный подход ко всей этой ситуации: она говорит только по-английски, а он по-французски.

Рен довольно быстро примирился с осознанием, что в попытках сообщить важную информацию слова полностью бесполезны.

Он, наконец, понял — она действительно не говорит по-французски. Ни капельки.

Так что он жестикулирует — много.

Указывает на вещи. Иногда болтает сам с собой, но никогда не обращается к ней напрямую, по крайней мере, пока не пытается заставить что-то понять.

Но, по большей части, Рен довольно тихий.

Иногда она без колебаний платит ему той же монетой — и когда он что-то от нее требует, ведет себя, точно глухая.

А скорее, будто безнадежно тупа.

— _Рен_, — хнычет она в середине дня. — Сделай мне кофе, я не знаю, как пользоваться кофеваркой.

Он сидит за кухонным столом, тоже изображая глухого, но, когда дело доходит до маленьких гадостей, она настроена решительно.

— _Рен. Рен. Рен. Рен. Рен._

Он отрывает взгляд от книги, которую читает — одной из найденных в бабушкином комоде.

— Café, пожалуйста. Café? — невинно спрашивает она.

Он уже несколько раз пытался показать ей дозировки, чтобы Рей не просила помощи каждый раз, как захочет использовать кофеварку.

Но все бесполезно: она не горит желанием варить себе кофе сама.

По какой-то невнятной причине она хочет, чтобы именно он сделал ей кофе.

_Да, ей двадцать восемь лет. Да, она взрослая женщина._

— Regarde combien j'En mets, **** — говорит он, когда, наконец, встает у стойки и указывает на резервуар с водой из гейзерной кофеварки, пытаясь привлечь внимание.

На этом моменте Рей обычно ведет себя так, будто у нее остались только две клетки мозга.

— Да, — кивает она, садясь за кухонный стол и глядя куда угодно, только не туда, куда он показывает. — Кофе, я хочу кофе.

— Ré? Ré?

— Ммм?

— Regarde combien j'En mets, — повторяет он, поднося указательный и средний пальцы к глазам, прежде чем указать на резервуар с водой.

Прелестно. Он действительно хочет, чтобы она обратила на него внимание.

— Да, пожалуйста. Я хочу кофе.

Он всегда заканчивает тем, что старательно готовит его сам — и это то, что согревает ее больше, чем выпитый потом кофе. Она его даже не очень-то любит.

Из-за того, что Рей не понимает по-французски, он, кажется, думает, что говорить вообще бесполезно.

А она делает полностью наоборот.

Зная, что Рен не поймет, она почему-то начинает болтать. Больше, чем обычно. Говорить то, что никому не говорила.

На пятый день их знакомства, когда они сидят за столом в гостиной, Рей вдруг с неподдельным любопытством спрашивает его посреди обеда:

— Ты когда-нибудь представлял себе, каково это было бы… упасть с крыши? На что будет похоже?

Естественно, Рей не отвечает. Не реагирует.

Тем не менее, он отрывает взгляд от своей тарелки, замедляя жевание и отвлекаясь. Их взгляды встречаются.

— Я не _хотела бы_, — добавляет она с набитым ртом. — Но иногда представляю, как это — попасть под поезд. Или…

Она сглатывает.

— …выпрыгнуть из окна. Как мое тело будет приближаться к земле все быстрее и быстрее, пока не произойдет удар.

То ли, из-за не замеченной ею самой подсказки в отстраненности собственного голоса, он каким-то образом чувствует серьезность слов, то ли потому, что Рей слишком преувеличивает его реакцию — но, в любом случае, похоже, он действительно слушает.

Как будто понимает.

Она твердо знает, что это невозможно, но все равно не может избавиться от необычного ощущения.

И тем не менее все его внимание сосредоточено на ней.

Насколько же внимательным и отзывчивым надо быть, чтобы, не понимая ни единого слова, заставить чувствовать, будто тебя слушают?

— Никому об этом не рассказывай, — продолжает она, — но однажды я сделала петлю. У моего соседа по комнате была веревка.

Рей опускает взгляд в свою тарелку.

— Я бы никогда ей не воспользовалась. — Она перебирает вилкой еду и равнодушно пожимает плечами.— Просто хотела знать, каково это — почувствовать ее вес на своей шее.

Подняв на него взгляд, Рей видит, что он перестал есть. Будто Рен ее отражение.

И создается странное впечатление, что он точно знает, о чем она говорит.

— Ты хороший слушатель, знаешь? — говорит вдруг Рей, в улыбке сморщив нос и склонив голову набок.

Уголки его рта слегка приподнимаются. И снова точно зеркало.

Она показывает на его лицо, типа «нет, о боже, это пиздец… или… ты чертовски странный, тебе пора лечиться».

Рей сглатывает, опускает глаза и думает про себя: «Ты — чертов псих». А потом фыркает от смеха.

Однако бросив на Рена новый взгляд, она замирает. Его лицо так же мрачно, как и предмет их разговора.

И Рей не может понять причин.

Пока не осознает, что сама больше не улыбается.

Она морщится. И Рен отражает исказившую ее лицо боль.

— А как же ты? — бормочет Рей. — Хочешь мне что-нибудь сказать?

Вероятно из-за того, что вопреки его ожиданиям она молчала слишком долго, Рен, наконец, шевелится и медленно берет бутылку вина.

И поднимает свой бокал, прежде чем налить в ее.

— Santé.*****

Позже, он собирает тарелки и, как обычно, ставит их в раковину. Рей слишком устала, чтобы заняться посудой, но ее смущение не позволяет снова свалить на него все заботы.

Она останавливает Рена.

— Я _сама_… помою тарелки _завтра_. Просто оставь их, ладно?

Она показывает на раковину:

— Оставь это. Хорошо, Рен?

Он поднимает вверх большой палец. Рей кивает.

Но как только Рей доходит до ванной, собираясь принять душ, то слышит звук льющейся из крана воды.

Она оборачивается. Он моет посуду.

И теперь остается только гадать, не подумал ли он, что Рей специально попросила его помыть посуду.

_Дерьмо._

Когда она выходит из душа, Рен уже лежит на диване и крепко спит.

Борясь с желанием пойти и посмотреть на него, она тихонько пробирается в свою спальню.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> от автора: *Si - это еще одно французское слово, чтобы сказать "да", но мы используем его только в очень специфических случаях. Как противоречие, в язвительном негативном ключе. В остальных случаях, мы так не отвечаем. Так же "si" - это "да" на других языках, таких как испанский и итальянский. Как все запутано!
> 
> ** - Pardon, désolé ( фр.) - Простите-извините.  
*** - Pardon, vraiment désolé - Мне так жаль, я дико извиняюсь.  
**** - Regarde combien j'En mets (фр.) - Посмотри, сколько я воды в неё налил.  
***** - Santé (фр.) - Cheers - Твое здоровье! (то же самое слово используется, чтобы сказать "будь здоров")


	8. Chaton (Бог существует)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Комментарий от автора:   
«Chaton» по-французски дословно означает «Котенок», но, чтобы найти тут подходящий аналог, возможно лучше будет его перевести как «Ангел» или «Милая».  
«Chaton» (Котенок) во французском менее сексуализирован и гендерен, чем в английском. Во Франции, конечно же, люди называют так детей, и в паре француженка потенциально может назвать мужчину "Chaton", тогда как англичанка менее склонна называть своего партнера-мужчину уменьшительно-ласкательным термином "Котенок".  
Я это к тому, что в пероводе с французского в конце заметки, я перевела «Chaton» как «Милая».

В целом, все взаимодействие Рена ограничивается только поднятием вверх большого пальца да словами «спасибо», «не за что»… и «chaton».

Только вот Рей понятия не имеет, что означает это… «chaton».

Если подумать, он использует это слово не так чтобы часто, но все же достаточно, и Рей начинает узнавать его.

Обычно, оно появляется в конце предложений, которые Рен бормочет по-французски, но иногда и в середине, совершенно случайно.

Утром:

— Tiens, chaton, ton café.*

А еще днем, когда он подталкивает ее ноги веником, подметая пол:

— Lève tes pieds, chaton.**

И вечером, когда Рей уже идёт спать, а он проходит мимо нее в ванную.

— Спокойной ночи.

— Bonne nuit, chaton, *** — бормочет он в ответ.

Впрочем, ему, вроде как, и не нужно, чтобы Рей понимала это слово лучше остальных.

Между ними безвозвратно теряется множество фраз.

Они будто посылают друг другу сигналы, которые не доходят ни до одного их них, но почему-то никто не беспокоится об этом.

_Ну…_ Не всегда. Иногда языковой барьер сильно расстраивает.

Однажды утром Рей просыпается, испуганная непонятным шумом. Коротким, но громким. Он отдаленно напоминает хлопок двери. С бешено колотящемся сердцем она тут же встает, все еще пытаясь продрать глаза, и, спотыкаясь, выходит из спальни.

Из-за яркого света она немедленно зажмуривается несколько секунд. Рен стоит возле двери в ванную.

Рей подходит к нему быстрым шагом, еще не совсем проснувшись, и хрипло спрашивает:

— Ч-что случилось? Что такое? Что… произошло?

— Э-у-у-у-у-у-у-у… — следует ответ. Рей полагает, это французский аналог «Э-э-э» или «Э-м-м».

И тогда она, наконец-то, замечает _что случилось_, пораженная тем, что с такого близкого расстояния не заметила этого сразу.

— Ч-что-о-о-о?! — она снова начинает заикаться и прочищает горло. — Что это за хрень?!

В руке Рена покоится дверная ручка, и он смущенно моргает, определенно не зная, что с ней делать. Потому что сейчас та оторвана.

— _Как, черт возьми, ты это сделал?!_ — Она настолько искренне удивлена случившимся, что ее голос становится все выше и выше. И пускай Рей не кричит, но от крайнего замешательства он срывается в писк.

Похоже, Рен выбил дверь ногой, впрочем, та почти не пострадала, однако, в его ладони ручка.

Он выглядит искренне смущенным и садится, пытаясь оценить ущерб и что-то бормоча себе под нос по-французски.

Раздражение, даже гнев, быстро поднимаются в Рей вслед за замешательством, пока она без особой цели спрашивает его снова и снова:

— _Как? Как можно было умудриться?!_

Бесцельно, потому что Рен вряд ли научился говорить по-английски за одну ночь.

Рей показывает на дыру в двери, широко выпучив глаза:

— Как такое вообще возможно?!

Рен встает, хмурясь чешет затылок, а затем обращается к ней по-французски, что вообще-то делает редко. Видимо, он пытается оправдаться или объяснить произошедшее.

Понятное дело, Рей снова ни черта не разбирает. За исключением одного слова, которое повторяется постоянно.

— _La porte… _ бла-бла-бла… _cette porte…_ бла-бла-бла… _une porte,_ — защитным тоном что-то объясняет Рен, указывая то на ручку, то на дверь, закрывая ее и открывая. При этом он выглядит очень виновато.

Рей стискивает зубы и снова смотрит на дыру. Она не знает, почему нервничает из-за дверной ручки, но так уж есть.

Ванная была последней комнатой, где Рей могла запереться и побыть наедине с собой. А теперь это невозможно. Она отказывается вдаваться в подробности, почему ей так необходимо одиночество.

То, что у нее нет шансов объяснить ему это, еще больше усугубляет разочарование.

_Блядь!_ Остальное срывается в пронзительный вопль:

— Я имею в виду, _Господи Боже_, как это в принципе могло произойти?! Теперь у нас вообще нет гребаной двери! Мы не сможем ее закрыть, мы вообще ничего не сможем с ней сделать! Только отодрать… как эту ручку! У меня не получится приделать ее обратно, и у тебя тоже, так?!

Когда она поднимает на него глаза, то видит, как он едва сдерживает улыбку, стараясь не смотреть ей в глаза и слегка прикрывая рот рукой.

— О, надо же! Что тут, черт возьми, смешного?!

Он пару секунд смотрит на нее, все еще пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

— _Gna-gna-gna-gna-gna-gna_, — выдает он в ответ, передразнивая ее ультразвук.

Рей так громко ахает, что чуть не падает на задницу.

— _И это, типа, я что ли?!_

Челюсть падает от возмущения.

Теперь Рен изо всех сил старается не рассмеяться и решает сосредоточиться на двери, будто вновь хочет отыскать решение.

Рей так и стоит пару секунд: разинув рот и широко выпучив глаза, а потом бьет его по плечу.

Он поворачивается, сцепляя за спиной руки и расправляя плечи.

— _А это,_ — выпаливает она, указывая на себя, — _ты. Понятно?!_

Рей выпрямляется и начинает карикатурно изображать шагающего на месте человека, подпрыгивая так, будто у него что-то застряло в заднице, а потом делает свой голос насколько это возможно низким, больше заботясь о смысле, нежели об изящной похожести.

— Эй вы, я здоровенный секси-мачо. Моя мать — медведица Гризли, а отец — ствол дерева, и я не могу ни до чего дотронуться, тут же это не сломав!

Рен моргает, и его брови взлетают вверх. Его явно забавляет это зрелище.

— О-о-ой, — продолжает она, махнув рукой в пустоту, — я сломал дверь, не обращайте на меня внимания!

Рен хрипит, смеется и кашляет одновременно, прикрывая рот рукой.

И ей приходится быстро убраться от сюда, пока предательская улыбка не превратила всю устроенную сцену в шутку.

***

Ее гнев исчезает быстрее, чем появляется.

К тому же, надо учесть, что пока Рен моет, готовит или наводит порядок в доме, она большую часть времени валяется на кровати или диване.

На диване, где иногда лежит ношеная накануне вечером футболка Рена.

Он много читает. И Рей гадает, что же он за человек, не учитывая того, что он уже о себе показал. Впрочем, она не слишком в это погружается. Потому что сделай она это, и в голове появятся правильные вопросы, что будут угрожать их с Реном необычному существованию.

И все же, ей интересно, много ли он читал в детстве. И если да, то что.

Сейчас он читает романы. Рей не знает, о чем они, но в любом случае, это почти ничего о нем говорит, ведь выбор невелик.

Однажды днем Рен читает, сидя в тени дома на одном из садовых стульев около витражной двери. Слегка дует ветер, но все равно слишком жарко, чтобы расположиться на солнце.

Сначала она даже не понимает, почему подходит к нему. Рей останавливается рядом, стараясь дать знать о своем присутствии, но он не отрывается от книги, привыкнув к ее постоянному неразговорчивому присутствию где-то рядом.

Это дает Рей еще одну возможность хорошенько его рассмотреть. Такие случаи редкость, но она не пропускает ни одного.

Прежде, чем у нее выходит себя прервать, она едва слышно шепчет:

— А ведь ты…ты…зверски красив.

Рей вздрагивает. _Какого хрена она сейчас несет?_

Рен медленно отрывает взгляд от книги, приподнимая бровь, и, конечно же, недоумевает не только почему ни с того ни с сего Рей с ним заговорила, но еще потому, _как_ она это сделала.

Он не привык к такой ее интонации. Но вряд ли он поймет что-то больше, верно?

Что-то расцветает у нее внутри. Нечто такое, что никак нельзя показывать. Рей видит, как он невинно моргает, глядя на нее, а потом очень нерешительно кивает. И поднимает вверх большой палец.

_Милый мальчик._

— Да, — кивает она, в ответ тоже показывая большой палец, — я знаю: _«молорик»_, да?

Все еще в полном замешательстве он прищуривается, но в конце концов снова возвращается к книге.

Этот маленький, неожиданный экспромт зажигает какую-то искру. Точно она сама себе бросает вызов. И просто интересно посмотреть, как далеко она сможет зайти.

Ей приходится осторожничать, чтобы ненароком не использовать слова, которые Рен сразу же узнает. Например, «секс».

Кажется, что это так просто, но сначала Рей лишь наблюдает за ним издалека, сидя на диване. И пока Рен возится на кухне, она снова и снова строит в тишине планы, будто разрабатывает стратегию для настоящей войны.

От чувства предвкушения, когда она просто планирует что и когда скажет, сердце начинает колотиться, как бешеное.

Это нелепо, ведь, чем она рискует? И все же живот скручивает так, что это одновременно противно и… _прекрасно_.

Поначалу она немного робеет и не сразу решается использовать ситуацию на полную катушку.

— Твои губы кажутся такими мягкими, — снова внезапно говорит она ему, пока Рен подает тарелки.

Как и в большинстве своем, в этот раз его лицо так же ничего не выражает, когда он бросает на нее мимолетный взгляд.

Этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы добавить Рей еще немного уверенности. И следующий раз она решается быстрее.

— Что нужно сделать леди, чтобы ее хорошенько здесь оттрахали?

Говоря это, она стоит прямо рядом с ним. Рен переворачивает на сковороде кабачки.

Возможность сказать подобное вслух и без последствий — совершенно новое для нее чувство, не сравнимое ни с чем. Рей не веселилась так чертову вечность.

— Прошлой ночью я так намокла, думая о твоих ягодицах, — решительно говорит она ему однажды утром, когда он просыпается на диване.

Он раздраженно ворчит. Затем встает, чтобы приготовить ей кофе.

Бог существует.

В другой раз, когда он моет посуду и смотрит на нее, Рей даже осмеливается одарить его простодушной улыбкой.

— Держу пари, ты фантастически классно меня заполнишь, — томно шепчет она.

Рей изо всех сил старается не задерживаться на нем взглядом, дабы не выдать, о чем говорит.

Рен рассеянно показывает покрытые пеной большие пальцы. Действительно, милый мальчик.

И пусть она говорит себе, что делает это только из-за острых ощущений. Ради забавы.

_О да_, между ними теряется катастрофически много сказанного.

**Примечания:**

* — Chaton» по-французски — «котенок», который здесь заменено на «милая».

** — Tiens, chaton, ton café — Вот, милая, твой кофе.

*** — Lève tes pieds, chaton. — Подними ноги, милая.

**** — Bonne nuit chaton — Спокойной ночи, милая.


	9. Ничего особенного

Комфортно. Рей чувствует себя комфортно рядом с Реном.

И тот момент, когда она понимает — ей хорошо с ним независимо от того, во что она одета или чем занимается… ошарашивает.

Ведь обычно она из тех людей, кто даже в самых обычных ситуациях и обстоятельствах чувствует себя неуютно. Поэтому, естественно, Рей поначалу не совсем понимает отчего же ощущает себя иначе с человеком, который несмотря на все проведенное с ним время до сих пор ей незнаком.

Затем до нее доходит невероятно простой и банально очевидный факт.

Рен уже видел самое худшее в ней. Рей не нужно притворяться, будто она лучше, чем он может подумать. Что это не она часами лежит на диване, дремлет между завтраком и обедом и не торчит безвылазно дома, несмотря на неприлично чудесную погоду и восхитительный пейзаж за окном.

Он увидел самое худшее в ней еще до их знакомства — просто войдя в дом. И промолчал.

Разумеется, он не смог бы что-нибудь сказать даже если очень хотел, однако, Рен не осуждает ее. Не смотрит прищурившись, как делали некоторые близкие ей люди в прошлом, и не раздражается, когда от раза к разу Рей доказывает насколько хреновая соседка.

Конечно, формально, он взломщик, но все же.

Она обнаружила его на своем диване две недели назад, и за это время он никак не выказал своей усталости от нее, несмотря на то, что по всем социальным стандартам поведение Рей действительно трудно стерпеть.

Вместо этого он по-своему демонстрирует их принятие друг друга.

Рен готовит завтрак, когда проснувшись однажды утром, Рей направляется к нему на кухню, но внезапно останавливается в гостиной. Странно, что с утра пораньше, толком не проснувшись, она все равно это замечает.

Рей подходит и встает напротив стеклянных дверей.

— О, так, ты теперь мне доверяешь?

Рен оборачивается и озадаченно смотрит, пока его взгляд не падает на ее ладонь.

Рей постукивает по ручке. Ручке без колокольчиков.

Ему явно стыдно, когда он прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки, а затем молча отворачивается к плите.

На самом деле Рей не волнуют эти колокольчики — ей просто захотелось прокомментировать, что они исчезли. Вот и все.

— Какое знаменательное событие для нас, Рен, — продолжает она, волочась на кухню. — До тебя, наконец, дошло, что я не выхожу на улицу? Если так… ты чертовски наблюдательный.

Она прислоняется к стойке и бормочет, потирая лицо:

— Знаешь, я _много лет_ думала, что хентай точно не моё, но шесть месяцев назад посмотрела одно видео, и мне прямо зашло. _О-о-очень…_

Рей ждет тишины, но вовсе не то, что следует в ответ:

— _Хентай?.._

Лицо Рей все еще скрыто ладонями, но она чувствует, как расширяются ее глаза.

Дерьмо.

Дерьмо, дерьмо, _дерьмодерьмодерьмо…бля-я-я-дь._

Выпрямившись, она решается взглянуть на него. Рен смотрит на неё из-за плеча, прищурившись и нахмурившись.

Похоже, Рей теперь полностью владеет его вниманием.

Хентай. Она сказала Хентай. _Один из самых распространенных тегов на всех крупных порносайтах._ Просто долбаная идиотка. Совсем заигралась в свою чертову игру.

—_ Что?_ — пищит Рей. Ее голос слишком высок, чтобы не звучать подозрительно.

Она сглатывает, когда видит едва заметный намек на ухмылку. Его глаза еще больше сужаются.

— _Hentai?_. C'est ça que tu viens de dire?*

Придется прикинуться дурочкой. Это ее последняя надежда.

— Как? Что? — хрипит она, морщась, будто понятия не имеет, о чем Рен говорит.

Вау. Ей нужно играть в покер — она просто создана для этого.

_Господи Боже_, как сильно бьется сердце.

К счастью, он отворачивается, снова сосредотачиваясь на плите.

Рей тихо фыркает. Ей нужно время, чтобы отойти от такого откровенного контента.

Рен варит кофе и достает из холодильника пожаренные накануне блины.

Но Рей чует аромат еще чего-то. Сладкого.

Но ничего нет — ни торта, ни пирога, ни черта. Ни на стойке, ни на столе. Но пахнет будто бы горячим шоколадом.

Рей хмурится и принюхивается к запахам, даже не пытаясь в этот момент вести себя сдержанно или поизящней.

А Рен, тем временем, занят лишь кофе.

Она с подозрением на него смотрит.

— Рен, где торт?

— М-м-м? — он поворачивает к ней голову при звуке своего имени и поднимает брови.

— Торт где? — повторяет она во второй раз, оглядываясь. — Ты что-то приготовил, где оно?

Естественно, он не отвечает на вопрос. Но продолжает смотреть, силясь понять, что же она ищет.

Когда Рей открывает холодильник, он никак не реагирует. Она садится на корточки перед духовкой, открывает ее и вдыхает запах, чувствуя ладонью все еще теплую дверцу. Подняв взгляд, Рей ловит на его губах намек на понимающую улыбку.

Она, черт возьми, так и знала!

— Так, куда ты его запихал? — решительно спрашивает она.

Рен демонстративно ее игнорирует.

— Где он? — настаивает она, похлопывая его по плечу. — Где же? Где-где-где?! _Где? Рен!_

— Oui? **

— Где торт?

— De quoi? ***

— Где торт?!

— Tiens, tes crêps****, — говорит он, пихая ей под нос тарелку с парой блинов. И Рей полагает, он хочет ее запутать.

Она забирает их.

— Не меняй тему разговора.

— М-м-м?

Едва не топая ногой, Рей сжимает кулаки от острого разочарования. Она же не дура. Он чертовски хорошо понимает, о чем Рей просит.

— _Где то-о-о-орт? _— скулит она.

Дело не в том, что она не любит блины — особенно, приготовленные Реном — хоть они и сделаны без яиц.

Он приготовил их для нее всего три раза, и она пропала.

Рей выпрашивает у него блины так, чтобы он понял — подражая ему. Держит в руках воображаемую сковородку и делает вид, что подбрасывает на ней один из них.

Рен вздыхает и закатывает глаза, но оба раза такой цирк сработал.

Но на этот раз он, похоже, не собирается отступать.

Сидя за столом с кофе и блинчиками, он все же не сдерживается и делает смачный глоток. Этим он не оставляет другого выбора, кроме как присоединиться к нему, потому что теперь у нее слюнки текут.

Рей на время забывает о запахе.

Он снял колокольчики с дверной ручки, потому что уверен — она не пойдет рассказывать о нем полиции или, возможно, вообще никогда не выйдет из этого гребаного дома.

За последние десять дней Рей ни разу не выходила на улицу больше чем на пять минут. Но хотя ей очень нравится бездельничать вместе с ним, она никогда не идет следом, когда Рен все же иногда уходит в поле и ложится у подножия огромного дерева в сотне метров от дома.

Порой он просит ее пойти с ним — не очень настойчиво, но довольно очевидно. Стоя у стеклянных дверей, он кивает головой в сторону поля и спрашивает:

— Tu viens? Je vais sous le Tilleul. Ré?*****

Рей игнорирует его вопрос, о чем бы тот ни был, и рассеянно кивает в ответ:

— Понимаю, ты идешь на улицу. Проветрись.

Обычно она притворяется, что не понимает, чего он хочет.

Но на этот раз ей ничего не остается, кроме как пойти за ним.

Она просидела перед раковиной добрых пятнадцать минут, зациклившись на винном пятне, от которого никак не могла избавиться, сколько бы ни намыливала. А потом Рей слышит, как Рен проходит мимо стеклянных дверей.

Она не сразу поднимает голову, но, в конце концов, делает это и смотрит на него через открытое окно, все еще энергично натирая рубашку, пока он удаляется в сторону дерева.

Легкий ветерок слегка обдувает ее лицо и пение цикад наполняет дом — громкое и одновременно успокаивающее.

Погода становится теплее с каждым днем, а ведь еще даже не лето. В такую погоду Рей всегда носит одно из своих хлопковых платьев, а Рен шорты.

Как будто почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, он поворачивается, уже почти добравшись до дерева, и после секундного колебания поднимает руку над головой, чтобы помахать ей.

— Да, я слежу, милый, продолжай, — бездумно подтрунивает она и машет в ответ, не сводя с него глаз. — Давай, плыви до самого буйка, милый, я за тобой наблюдаю.

И на этом веселье заканчивается.

Как только Рей договаривает, он опускает руку, и что-то определенно не так с его верхней частью тела. Она переводит взгляд на колени Рена.

Он спотыкается. Один раз, второй. Ее руки все еще находятся под струей воды из крана, но глаза расширяются.

Ни с того, ни с сего его голова свешивается набок, как будто она слишком тяжелая для его шеи, и колени сдаются, наконец, подгибаясь.

…он падает на землю и замирает.

Кровь мгновенно стынет в жилах, и Рей задыхается.

— Рен? Рен?! — почти беззвучно бормочет она в пустоту, но ее голос эхом отдается в собственных ушах.

Она не чувствует ног, когда бежит от раковины к стеклянным дверям. Перед глазами все расплывается: мир вокруг, ощущение собственного тела, она здесь и не здесь одновременно. Рей прямо босиком мчится по полю и кричит:

— _Рен!_

Ужасная очевидность их положения обрушивается на нее со всей силой, шокируя до оцепенения.

— _Рен!!!_

_У них нет телефона, нет машины, она не сможет дотащить его, а это значит — ей придется бежать в соседний дом, даже не зная в какой он стороне. Неизвестно, есть ли там кто-то, она не говорит по-французски, не представляет за сколько доедет скорая помощь, или как долго ей придется искать откуда позвонить…_

Она все бежит к Рену, бежит-бежит-бежит, и падает на колени рядом с ним, как только оказывается рядом…

…его тело с криком дергается, пугая, и Рей отшатывается назад.

Он еще секунду лежит и смотрит на нее. А потом медленно садится.

Ее глаза невероятно широко распахиваются. Она изо всех сил старается спокойно осмыслить происходящее. Грудь сжимает так, что становится больно.

По крайней мере, Рен не улыбается. Похоже, он почувствовал, что не должен был так делать.

Рей не знает, что написано на ее лице, но готова поспорить — это не та реакция, на которую он рассчитывал. Она отталкивается рукой и встает на ноги, ошеломленная, сердце бешено колотится. Рен поднимается следом.

Конечно, это была шутка, и она знает об этом, видит, как ему неловко из-за произведенного эффекта. Но это не успокаивает. Она пытается сосредоточиться на дыхании, прогоняя воздух через легкие.

_«Все в порядке. Ничего особенного, немного по-детски, но это пустяки. Он же не знал.»_

_«Ничего серьезного_», — повторяет она снова про себя. — _«Все в порядке»_.

Она закрывает глаза. И кровь вскипает.

Когда в поле зрения появляется что-то похожее на кусок шоколадного торта, который нерешительно протягивает ей Рен, наверняка предлагая взять, взгляд Рей ненадолго останавливается на контейнере в другой его ладони.

И прежде, чем приходит осознание, она выбивает тот из рук Рена.

Это жестоко.

Наверное, самое жестокое из того, что она может сделать. Перебор.

Ее дыхание внезапно становится прерывистым и обжигает горло. Руки дрожат.

И только тогда она понимает голову. Совершенно неподвижный Рен следит за ее реакцией, не выдавая ничего из происходящего в его голове. Ее собственные эмоции, должно быть, ясно читаются на лице.

Рей едва может дышать, но слова срываются с губ, когда она подходит к нему очень близко, вздергивая подбородок, чтобы посмотреть прямо в глаза:

— Никогда больше так не делай, мать твою.

Голос хрипит, но Рей все равно добавляет, тыча ему в лицо:

— Это полный пиздец. _Всё это пиздец. Наивысший._ — горло сжимается еще сильнее.

Рен смотрит на нее и сглатывает. С абсолютно бесстрастным лицом он не двигается, позволяя ей выплеснуть гнев.

Затем Рен опускает взгляд на валяющийся в траве торт, медленно опускается рядом и начинает складывать остатки.

Стиснув кулаки и сжав челюсть, Рей стоит еще несколько секунд, не глядя на него. Ее по-прежнему колотит.

В конце концов, она уходит домой… оставляя его в одиночестве.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Hentai?.. C'est ça que tu viens de dire? - Хентай? Ты это только что сказала?  
** Oui? - Да?  
***De quoi? - О чем ты?  
****Tiens, tes crêps - Вот твои блины.  
*****Tu viens? Je vais sous le Tilleul. Ré? - Хочешь пойти со мной? Я пошел под липу, Рей.


	10. Люди ничего не преодолеют в одиночку

На восемнадцатилетие позвонила мать, но Рей не ответила.

Она пообещала себе, что наберет ей позже. Возможно, через несколько часов или на следующий день. Но, честно говоря, прекрасно знала, что в лучшем случае сделает это через три-четыре недели, если вообще вспомнит.

Видя на экране слово _«мама»_, Рей невольно морщилась и раздраженно вздыхала. Она знала точно, что никогда не ответит на звонок матери, так как не было никаких гарантий, что Юма не в хлам, не под кайфом или и то, и другое.

Прошло уже два года после решения суда, как Рей жила отдельно и была материально независима. Поначалу она старалась видеться с матерью примерно раз в семь дней, точнее, пыталась. Но через пару недель сдалась.

К тому дню, когда она поджидала Юму, они не виделись уже пять месяцев. Написав смс и тем самым избежав телефонного разговора, Рей предложила встретиться.

Мать оставила голосовое сообщение — от перспективы увидеть дочь ее голос срывался от радости — в котором сказала, что скучает и не может дождаться встречи; что это отличная идея и она обязательно придет. Что любит ее.

Пока не наступил тот самый день, Рей много раз планировала отменить встречу — они договаривались съесть мороженое в торговом центре недалеко от старого района, где все еще жила Юма. Со своим парнем. Если только они не расстались с тех пор, как она видела мать в последний раз.

Рей так ничего и не отменила и в тот день пришла вовремя, сев за одним из маленьких круглых столиков в единственном кафе-мороженом торгового центра. Ровно в три часа дня.

Однако, мать конечно же опаздывала. Блядь, ну прямо неожиданность.

Прождав почти полчаса, Рей заказала себе мороженое с фисташками. Она съела его за четыре минуты и прождала еще минут пятнадцать, прежде чем увидела, как мать входит в дверь.

Юма еще даже не зашла в холл, а Рей уже знала, что та не совсем трезва. Это стало ясно по ее походке: прижатые к бокам руки, вытянутая шея, сгорбленные плечи. Она шла медленнее, чем обычно. Больше всего ее выдавало то, что даже с закрытым ртом челюсть все равно двигалась.

Рей сделала глубокий, тихий вдох, но он очень мало помог успокоиться. Ей уже хотелось уйти.

Кожа Юмы была светлее, чем у Рей, но волосы темнее. Она казалась молодой, но могла выглядеть лучше, кабы не многолетняя зависимость. На самом деле, мать и правда была молода. Рей появилась на свет всего лишь через месяц после семнадцатилетия Юмы.

А еще мать выдало приветствие — будто собственный голос оказался слишком громок для ее ушей.

— Солнышко, ох… Я, я… Я так рада тебя видеть, — пробормотала она запинаясь. Мать потянулась к ней, чтобы обнять, и напряжённая, словно натянутая струна, Рей даже не удосужилась встать, но сопротивляться не стала.

Юма опустилась на стул напротив.

— Ты… ты действительно выглядишь…

Последовала слишком долгая пауза. Рей равнодушно смотрела, как Юма не могла даже пару слов связать. Но, в конце концов, та все же закончила фразу:

— …собранной. Как будто знаешь, что делаешь.

Взгляд Юмы упал на стоящую на столе пустую чашечку из-под мороженого.

— А, ты… ты уже съела мороженое?

— Удивлена?

Рей могла злиться сколько угодно, но в итоге все равно вела себя абсолютно безразлично. Ее тон в присутствии матери всегда был ровным, а голос скучающим, не смотря на испытываемую боль.

— Ты хоть знаешь, сколько сейчас времени? — спросила она Юму, будто ей действительно интересно.

Мать нахмурилась, уголки ее рта опустились. Образ, который больше не трогал Рей.

— Мне нужно быть кое-где через десять минут, — сообщила она матери.

Это была ложь.

Лицо Юмы медленно мрачнело, будто сквозь него просачивалась боль, и она судорожно сглотнула.

— Я, эээ… Я закажу что-нибудь нам?

— Нет, спасибо, уже сыта. Но ты, пожалуй, закажи себе.

Юма собиралась встать, но остановилась и тихо спросила:

— С каким вкусом посоветуешь?

Вероятно, она пыталась выглядеть участливой. Наверное, хотела заказать с любимый вкус Рей, чтобы потом на половине десерта притвориться и предложить дочери остальное.

Но Рей была не в настроении.

— Видишь? — спросила она, тыча в висящий над прилавком за их головами список. — Там расписаны все вкусы.

Рей заметила, как Юма очень медленно моргнула, посмотрев на листок, ее губы все еще дрожали. Могла ли она вообще что-нибудь прочесть в таком состоянии?

— Я… быстро.

— Сомневаюсь.

Юма резко встала, вероятно, пытаясь поторопиться, но покачнулась и поэтому благоразумно медленно направилась в сторону стойки. Так осторожно и аккуратно, как только могла.

Рей пыталась смотреть куда угодно — на сидящую через два столика от нее парочку, на вытирающего пол служащего-блондина, на мужчину средних лет и его сына-подростка в другом конце холла — но только не на Юму. Она знала, что если увидит _глупо топчущуюся_ перед прилавком мать, ее терпение лопнет.

Но грохот все равно заставил Рей посмотреть в ту сторону. И не только ее. Все повернули головы к прилавку.

Каким-то образом Юма уронила стул. Рей понятия не имела, как той удалось. Видимо, мать пыталась на него опереться, к тому же, если учесть, как та шаталась…

Щеки Рей запылали от стыда, когда она огляделась вокруг. Все внимание оказалось приковано к ее матери.

Она обернулась к Юме именно в тот момент, чтобы увидеть, как это произошло.

Медленно, очень медленно, мать опустилась на колени. Будто _всерьез_ решила поползать посреди вестибюля, поискать упавшую мелочь или что-то подобное, да вот только голова ее откинулась назад.

— Мама?..

Юма по-прежнему стояла на коленях, не шевелясь уже несколько секунд. Рей выпрямилась.

— Мама?!

Она вскочила в то же мгновение, как увидела опустившиеся плечи Юмы, прежде чем позвоночник той сдался, и мать рухнула на пол.

В мгновение ока Рей оказалась рядом. Она перевернула мать на бок и начала похлопывать по щеке, вынуждая прийти в себя.

Глазные яблоки Юмы вращались под сжатыми веками: вверх-вниз-влево-вправо.

Она открывала и закрывала глаза, прежде чем распахнуть их окончательно. Зрачки расширились, взгляд расфокусировался.

В последний раз, когда это случилось, Рей было всего двенадцать, но в памяти все было точно вчера. В груди нарастала паника.

— Мама?.. Мама?

Она приподняла ее лицо за подбородок и дала пощечину, что, впрочем, никак не помогло.

— Может, позвонить в 999? — услышала Рей позади себя.

— Да, _да_, Господи,_ пожалуйста_, сделайте это, — пробормотала она, понима насколько тревожно звучит голос. Юма закрыла глаза.

— Мама. Мама! Держи глаза открытыми. _Мама_. Открой глаза! — Юма вновь подняла веки, но зрачки продолжили вращаться по кругу. На руку Рей стекла слюна.

— Мама? Ты можешь поговорить со мной?

Юма захрипела.

— Вот, — сказал кто-то, протягивая телефон, и Рей отстраненно заметила, как все встали в попытке лучше рассмотреть происходящее. Некоторые проходящие мимо магазина люди остановились и тоже смотрели, как она поднесла телефон к уху.

Даже в этой безумной ситуации, объясняя случившееся, Рей старалась говорить тише, потому что прекрасно осознавала — люди вокруг с чрезмерным интересом прислушиваются к каждому ее слову.

Сколько лет твоей матери? Тридцать пять. Она в сознании? Да. Может ли она ответить на простой вопрос? Нет, но она реагирует.

Помощь уже в пути.

— И как долго? Как… — Рей запнулась. — Как скоро они будут здесь?

— Они приедут так быстро, как только смогут. Держи маму на боку, не давай ей спать, не вешай трубку, хорошо, милая? Ты отлично держишься.

Как только Рей услышала эти слова, но ее щекам покатились слезы.

Когда парамедики прибыли, Юма все еще могла открыть глаза. Рей позволила себе почувствовать каплю облегчения.

Она поспешила вместе с ними к машине скорой помощи, что направлялась в больницу Святого Иосифа. Однако они отказались взять ее с собой, несмотря на все попытки убедить их, что она дочь.

Рей оставалось только смотреть им вслед.

Юма не добралась до больницы.

***

С тех пор, как умерла мать, прошло уже десять лет.

Теперь Рей может думать о произошедшем без слез, без сведенного рыданием горла и без рваных всхлипов. Это часть ее жизни, это случилось, ничего нельзя изменить. И все же, несмотря на железобетонные аргументы, несмотря на прошедшие годы, она все еще не может избавиться от чувства вины.

Из-за того, что ушла из дома в шестнадцать. Из-за того, каким оказался их последний разговор. Из-за того, что если бы навещала мать чаще, _возможно,_ Юма смогла бы поменять свою жизнь.

Брошенные люди не могут справиться с зависимостью сами. Рей знает это сейчас, и знала тогда.

На самом деле, люди ничего не преодолеют в одиночку.

Повернувшись к Рену спиной, она направляется обратно к дому, оставив его собирать брошенный на землю торт. Ее все еще бьет дрожь, но Рей чувствует, как быстро испаряется внезапно накатившая ярость.

И когда она входит в дом, дыхание выравнивается, хотя в горле все ещё стоит комок.

Рей судорожно сглатывает, внезапно болезненно осознавая свою реакцию.

Она только что сделала это.

Рен глупо пошутил, а она в ответ испортила плод его кропотливого труда, прежде чем зашипеть ему в лицо, словно безумная.

_Она сорвалась_. Выбила из рук приготовленное исключительно для неё. А ведь Рен встал пораньше, чтобы испечь именно тот торт, который, по его мнению, мог бы ей понравиться.

Он сделал это для нее, как, впрочем, делал _каждый божий день_.

Конечно, случай с Юмой был той самой причиной слишком сильной реакции. Но только в этот момент Рей наконец-то осознает, что все это время отказывалась смотреть правде в глаза.

Рен мог уйти в любой момент. Мог собрать свои вещи меньше, чем за пять минут и _уйти_ — точно так же, как появился.


	11. Bon nuit

Рей просто стоит посреди гостиной: у нее вспотели ладони, скрутился в узел желудок, и всё потому, что она не может найти хоть одну причину с чего бы Рену просто взять и… не свалить.

Она пытается отмахнуться от переживаний, ожидая, когда он вернется в дом, и отчаянно желая узнать насколько сильно все испортила.

Спокойно стоять не выходит, а потому, не в состоянии сосредоточиться хоть на чем-нибудь, Рей морщится и плюхается на диван, поджав под себя ноги.

Когда раздается звук шагов, сердце начинает биться громко даже для собственных ушей, и, замерев, она ждет когда же Рен зайдет в стеклянные двери.

Однако когда он входит, Рей даже не смеет поднять на него глаз.

Но стоит ему направиться в сторону кухни, она все же это делает и видит в его руке контейнер.

Кажется, все, как обычно. Он не смотрит на нее и ничего не говорит, _но_ стоит ему добраться до мусорки и молча выбросить торт, Рей видит его прикушенную щеку.

Она теребит подол платья и старается не морщиться от боли в груди. Однако Рен не устраивает сцен — просто спокойно избавляется от остатков торта, будто случайно его уронил.

Рей понимает, что он не пытается задеть её, лишь делает необходимое, и после Рен встает у раковины и начинает отмывать контейнер.

Почему-то легче от этого не становится. Только хуже.

На кухонном столе лежит оставленная Реном открытая книга. Закончив, он молча садится и снова спокойно принимается за чтение, но опускает голову чуть ниже обычного. И взгляд его скользит по строчкам, как ни в чем не бывало.

Рей смотрит на него и не может понять, хотелось бы ей, чтобы он заговорил. Хоть она и не болтушка, но молчание между ними угнетает. Эта тишина совершенно не такая теплая и успокаивающая, какая обычно царит между ними.

В уверенности, что несколько часов сна помогут, она ложится на диван и сворачивается калачиком. Но когда проходит время, а Рен начинает готовить ужин, она вынуждена признаться, что ничего не изменилось.

Вместе с горячим бульканьем скороварки, комнату наполняют запахи базилика и майорана.

Они не могли общаться, как нормальные люди, но все равно контактировали, по крайней мере, Рей. И Рен раньше всегда реагировал на ее жесты или слова.

Но сейчас ее горло слишком зажато, чтобы выдавить хотя бы слово. Рей даже не осмеливается присоединиться к нему на кухне, хотя всегда делала так раньше, пока он готовил.

Впрочем, Рен невозмутимо продолжает заниматься своими делами и накрывать на стол.

А Рей так и не может расслабиться.

Она с беспокойством ждет той секунды, когда придется встать, пойти на кухню и сесть напротив. Ощущения совершенно нелепые, но она чувствует, как неожиданно много стоит на кону. ей нужно просто… вести себя так, будто все в порядке и ничего не случилось.

Заметив, что Рен ставит тарелки, она неловко поднимается на ватных ногах и медленно направляется из темного угла комнаты к оранжевому свету кухни, чтобы сесть за стол.

Она всматривается в лицо Рена и пытается хоть что-то там найти, но он не смотрит на нее, пока накладывает порции.

_Рататуй_.

Рей нервно сцепляет под столом пальцы и вздыхает, стоит ему закончить.

— Спасибо…

И сразу все внутри сжимается, потому что ответа нет слишком долго. Раньше он всегда отвечал на благодарность, и обычно проходило не более одной-двух секунд до его небрежного ответа. В этот раз Рей уверена, что он ничего не скажет. Определенно, Рен ее ненавидит. И прежде чем ей удается сдержаться, она вздрагивает.

Однако в полной тишине, настолько неслышно, что она легко могла бы не заметить, до нее доносится немного обиженное:

— Не за что.

Она пытается сглотнуть пустоту, ведь во рту сильно пересохло.

Рен начинает есть, и Рей пытается поступить также.

Время от времени она поглядывает на него и пытается понять, посмотрит ли он на неё в ответ. Но Рен старается не поднимать глаз от тарелки, избегая любого зрительного контакта.

Вся эта ситуация вынуждает чувствовать себя _отвратительно_.

Рей откусывает кусочек, потом другой и жует неестественно долго. Для кого-то это, может быть, нормально, но не для неё.

В конце концов, она медленно откладывает вилку.

— Прости, я… — бормочет Рей, — я не смогу доесть.

И на этот раз он вообще никак не реагирует. Только бросает быстрый взгляд на ее тарелку, потом снова смотрит на свою и продолжает неторопливо есть.

Его левая рука медленно сжимается в кулак рядом с блюдом.

Однако вместо того, чтобы несмотря на все желание выйти из-за стола, Рей решает остаться, пока он не закончит. Она сама толком не знает почему. Просто не может закончить это так.

Рей ждет, что найдется нечто, способное все исправить. Поэтому она остается сидеть, пока Рен доедает.

Но все остается по-прежнему. Ожидаемо.

Когда Рен заканчивает, то молча встает и уносит тарелку в раковину. Затем забирает ее тарелку и аккуратно складывает остатки еды в пластмассовый контейнер.

Рей просто не в состоянии заставить себя встать и уйти, хотя сейчас _действительно_ пришла пора.

Ей нужно закругляться.

Но вместо этого она пялится на Рена, вернее, его спину, когда он приступает к мытью посуды.

А когда глаза щиплет уже слишком сильно, и нижняя губа дрожит, Рей наконец встает.

Кровать — ее последнее убежище. Она похоронит себя там и никогда не вернется.

Посреди темной гостиной Рей останавливается. Она нерешительно поворачивается, а затем молча идет обратно на кухню.

Встав возле холодильника, она чувствует, как сердце почти выпрыгивает из груди.

Ее вопрос звучит так тихо, что Рей сама едва слышит собственный голос:

— Bon nuit?*

Ей так отчаянно хочется, чтобы он ответил, а потому она делает очень плохую попытку поговорить по-французски.

Вода продолжает течь. Рен не отвечает, не оборачивается.

Она едва сдерживает рвущийся из глубины горла звук и часто моргает, чтобы прогнать подступившие слезы.

— Рен? — снова пробует она.

Он поворачивает голову в сторону, потом смотрит вниз и закрывает кран, будто желая лучше расслышать.

Она сглатывает и повторяет:

— Bon nuit?

На этот раз он отвечает сразу.

— Bonne nuit.

Это гораздо лучше молчания. И все же совсем непохоже на то, как он обычно с ней разговаривает.

Через мгновение Рен снова открывает кран и возвращается к своим делам.

А Рей продолжает стоять.

***

В ванной Рей замечает, как по раскрасневшемуся лицу молча начинают течь первые горячие слезы, пока она чистит зубы. И ей приходится задержаться там подольше, так как она не может перестать реветь, чтобы выйти.

Но в конце концов, она все же толкает ногой кроссовок, который удерживает дверь с тех пор, как Рен сломал ее. Тусклый свет из ванной позволяет увидеть гостиную и понять, что Рен уже отправился спать.

Он лежит на диване, к ней спиной. В комнате абсолютно темно.

Практически не дыша, Рей пробирается во мраке в сторону спальни.

Очень тихо закрыв дверь, она бросается к кровати и прямо в платье падает на живот. Руки тянутся к глазам, откуда вытекает новая порция слез.

Рей судорожно выдыхает влажный воздух, а лицо искажается от усилия не проронить ни звука.

От спящего на диване Рена ее отделяет лишь стена. И меньше всего ей хочется, чтобы он услышал ее всхлипывания.

Но слезы не прекращаются, грудь тяжело вздымается, и Рей прикусывает изнутри щеку.

По ночам она часто сбрасывает с кровати одеяло, и сейчас нет никакого желания забирать его обратно. Вместо этого Рей накидывает на плечи брошенную на краю кровати толстовку, даже не попытавшись ее надеть.

Хочется перезагрузить этот чертов день.

Между ребер горит; в горле, носу, глазах тоже.

Рей удается сдержать рыдания, но она все равно часто всхлипывает и тяжело дышит через рот.

Она вытирает нос рукавом толстовки, когда слышит скрип дивана. Ночью Рен постоянно ворочается, поэтому она не обращает внимания на этот уже знакомый звук.

То, что заставляет ее задержать дыхание, вовсе иное.

Это тихие шаги, которые следуют после.

Понимая, что они приближаются, Рей быстро ложится на бок и сворачивается калачиком, натягивая толстовку на голову и полностью под ней скрываясь.

Затем она перестает дышать и моргает, пытаясь избавиться от мутности перед глазами.

Он ни разу не останавливается по пути, и Рей не слышит ни малейшего колебания, когда открывается дверь.

Рен не торопится. Возникает чувство, что он делает это без всякой задней мысли. Будто это в порядке вещей… Будто войти в ее комнату посреди ночи — обычное дело. Но на самом деле все не так, потому что он никогда не делал этого раньше. Рей понятия не имеет, чего он хочет, хотя вообще едва ли способна думать в этот момент.

Она просто не двигается.

Как только дверь открывается, то раздается щелчок. Сквозь ткань толстовки становится понятно, что он включил свет.

Ее тело застывает, пока она пытается тихонько всхлипнуть.

Как только зажигается свет, шаги становятся ближе, и Рен обходит кровать, подходя к ней.

Сердце Рей просто выпрыгивает из груди.

Не резко, но и не слишком нежно, он стягивает с нее толстовку.

В ту же секунду, как толстовка срывается с головы, Рей сворачивается клубочком, чтобы спрятаться, и закрывает лицо руками, шмыгнув носом.

Она слышит, как Рен делает шаг или два, а затем какое-то ворчание. После он подходит ближе, и Рей чувствует, как сверху на нее опускается поднятое с пола одеяло.

На глаза снова наворачиваются слезы, и Рей задерживает дыхание, чтобы не разрыдаться. Но в груди словно трещит.

Она чувствует натяжение одеяла, и становится ясно, что Рен заправляет то под матрас с краю кровати.

Рей позволяет себе тихо выдохнуть, когда он отходит к двери.

Он останавливается, и слышится щелчок. Все снова погружается во тьму.

У нее нет ни секунды, чтобы предугадать следующие события.

Шаги снова приближаются с другой стороны кровати, позади Рей. И тело слегка подскакивает, когда матрас прогибается под весом Рена.

Рей гасит рвущийся из горла сдавленный звук, стоит одеялу приподняться…

…и чувствует обхватившую талию руку, которой Рен притягивает ее к своей груди.

В его движениях нет ничего осторожного, как обычно бывает у людей в первый раз.

Скорее, он ведет себя так, будто это его обязанность — обнимать ее, когда она плачет. Будто это вообще единственная причина, по которой он в этом доме.

Рей шмыгает носом, когда рука обнимает ее крепче, а губы касаются волос на макушке. Это длится до тех пор, пока из Рей не вырывается приглушенный собственными ладонями дрожащий скулеж.

Тогда Рен убирает от лица ее руки, и Рей громко всхлипывает, прежде чем чувствует, как немного грубо он вытирает ей глаза, щеки, нос и откидывает волосы с глаз. Он прижимается к ее спине, почти не давая возможности двигаться.

Сердце Рей все еще колотится, она по-прежнему плачет, но чувствует, как расслабляется сведенная напряжением шея.

Ее мокрые руки судорожно сжимают предплечье Рена, вероятно причиняя боль, но он ничего не говорит, только крепче обнимает в ответ. И теплое дыхание касается ее виска.

Рей не уверена, что когда-либо чувствовала себя настолько счастливой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bon nuit(фр.) - Спокойной ночи.


	12. Большой, блядь, сюрприз

Еще до того, как ощупать кровать позади себя, Рей понимает, что та пуста.

Она проспала. Дольше, чем обычно.

Осознание этого приходит из-за пробивающихся сквозь желтые занавески солнечного света. Однако, чтобы убедиться наверняка, Рей с трудом приподнимается и отдергивает их.

Высоко в небе, где-то за домом, ярко светит солнце, но в спальню не проникают его лучи. Должно быть, уже полдень, может и позже.

Если не считать гула ветра снаружи, в доме стоит тишина. Где-то внутри живота, в воспоминаниях, еще живы нежность и теплота о том, как беззаботно она заснула прошлой ночью. Но теперь в воспалённый мозг закрадываются сомнения.

Языковой барьер с Реном оставляет слишком много вариантов, как истолковать случившееся. И все же, если оглянуться назад, ничто не предвещало вчерашних событий.

Когда Рей все же встаёт, беспокойство полностью вытесняет остальные мысли. Поэтому она спешно достает чистую пару нижнего белья и белое хлопковое платье, а затем тихо выходит в коридор.

За кухонным столом, к ней спиной сидит Рен.

Он здесь. Он все еще здесь. Остался прошлой ночью, и по-прежнему дома этим утром.

Прежде чем он успевает услышать шаги, Рей направляется в ванную, принять душ.

Подсунув кроссовок, чтобы дверь не открылась, до нее вдруг доносится скрежет ножек стула по кухонному полу. Похоже, Рен услышал ее. Ждал пробуждения и теперь собирается готовить обед.

Рей завязывает волосы в пучок, не желая мочить их, и чистит зубы. Сегодня действительно хороший день, ведь она не раздумывает три часа, прежде чем это сделать. Она просто залезает в душ и моется. _Безо всяких усилий._

Когда Рей надевает чистое платье и чистое белье, она чуть ли не плачет от чувства удовлетворения.

И, собираясь открыть дверь, ловит встречный взгляд своих опухших глаз в зеркальном отражении.

_Ну_, не в первый раз, и не в последний.

В гостиной шипение сковородки заглушает остальные звуки. Рен по-прежнему стоит к ней спиной и лицом к плите.

Белая футболка туго обтягивает плечи.

Ткань черных шорт достаточно тонка и не оставляет простора для воображения.

_А его спина…_

Хочется ее пощупать. Очень сильно. Это же не слишком странно?

Или слишком?

А ещё она очень хочет обхватить Рена за талию, прижаться бедрами к возбуждающей заднице, ощутить тепло под щекой, почувствовать, как грудь прижимается к широкой спине, пока руки скользят по его телу.

Это странно?

Может, она закинула бы колено ему на бедро, а возможно, только возможно, слегка развернулась, чтобы потереться…

…так, _ла-а-а-адно_.

Народ, официальное заявление, она — гребаное животное.

Боже.

Рей закрывает глаза и подавляет вздох, устав от самой себя.

Конечно же, она осознаёт, что в любом случае его отказ будет чертовски болезненным. Особенно если Рен отвергнет что-то столь невинное и целомудренное, как… _обнимашки._

Кулаки сжимаются сами собой, стоит представить, как он смутится, лишь попытавшись аккуратно ее отшить. С жалостливым выражением лица будет бормотать по-французски о каких-то недоразумениях, сожалениях, неоправданных ожиданиях, а она, вдруг, очень обрадуется, что ничего не понимает.

Единственное, что хуже всей этой гипотетической ситуации — разочарование, в котором она плещется прямо сейчас.

Потому что их отношения недостаточно интимны, не так ли? Довольно близкие, _но не настолько._

_«Лучше просто выкинуть это из головы»_, — решает Рей, направляясь на кухню.

Но Рен не слышал размышлений, и ее тело, по-видимому, собирается исправить весь сумбур положения весьма радикальным образом. Оно просто решило, что, похоже, клин нужно вышибать клином.

Рен не замечает, как она подходит сзади. И тогда Рей с размаху шлепает его по заднице.

Смачно, без повода. Будто какой-нибудь футболист товарища по команде.

Как же неловко и ужасно.

Однако, Рей не осознает до какой степени неловко и ужасно, пока не видит реакцию.

Почувствовав удар, он выпрямляет спину и инстинктивно дергается вперёд, а затем шипит, слегка наклоняясь. И поморщившись, разворачивается к ней.

— Аh, _putain_!*

Рей отшатывается и моргает, не зная то ли воскликнуть, что _удар был не таким уж и сильным_, то ли искренне смутиться, когда взгляд падает на его прижатую к груди руку.

Она напугала его. И вот результат — Рен обжегся.

Глаза широко распахиваются, и Рей с судорожным вздохом зажимает себе рот руками.

— О!... О, я… _мне очень жаль_, — она пытается оправдаться, и голос ее звучит приглушенно сквозь ладони.

Рен смотрит на свою руку и сердито изучает красную отметину, пока его челюсти все еще крепко сжаты от боли.

Он не поймет ее, но Рей все равно поднимает руку в попытке остановить и бормочет:

— Не надо… не двигайся, я проверю, если… Смогу ли я что-нибудь найти…

Она не заканчивает фразу и бросается в ванную, чтобы посмотреть, нет ли там какой-нибудь мази, что сможет успокоить ожог.

Но возвращается и с извинением разводит руки.

Рен стоит у раковины, подсунув кисть под холодную воду.

Сначала Рей робко держится в стороне, но потом осторожно подходит и встает рядом. Его взгляд прикован к ожогу, отчего Рен никак не реагирует на то, как близко они стоят. Кажется, он совсем не злится. И Рей с облегчением выдыхает.

— Мне очень жаль, — вновь повторяет она, разворачиваясь к нему.

— Ммм… — отзывается Рен. Его рука все еще под струей воды в ожидании, когда жжение наконец-то уменьшится.

Впрочем, она тоже не настроена на разговор.

Теперь, повернувшись к нему боком, она смотрит на его предплечье. Затем взгляд поднимается к плечу, где-то на уровне глаз, а после медленно опускается к талии и шортам.

Рен не переспрашивает. Часто, когда Рей разговаривает с ним, он что-то мычит в ответ, показывая, что услышал или, наоборот, не понял, чего она хочет. Но в большинстве случаев все издаваемые им звуки ни на что не намекают и ничего не означают.

И это неважно.

Неожиданно, Рей так остро осознает, насколько их тела рядом, что это… ошеломляет. И сердце немедленно бьется чаще.

А сковородка все еще шипит.

И рука, кажется, движется сама по себе.

— Я сказала, — повторяет Рей едва слышно, — _мне очень жаль._

Она внимательно наблюдает за лицом Рена из-под полуопущенных ресниц: как слегка расширяются зрачки, как замирает тело.

Он очень медленно поворачивает к ней голову, словно в попытке осознать, что происходит, и скользит взглядом сверху вниз. А вода все еще течет.

Легкими и осторожными круговыми движениями она потихоньку ласкает его задницу, будто в утешение, хотя даже не уверена в том, что это место удара.

И молча сглатывает.

Это самое смелое, что она когда-либо делала в своей жизни. Учитывая переезд во Францию.

— Так выглядит процесс заживления, — выдыхает Рей, глядя сначала в глаза, потом на плечо, и ниже, туда, где в данный момент путешествует рука.

А вода течет и течет.

Его взгляд медленно опускается на женскую ладошку, будто Рен хочет убедиться собственными глазами, а раненая рука чуть отклоняется вправо. Настолько, что вода перестает по ней течь.

Похоже, он совсем забывает об ожоге.

Рей прекращает ласку и осторожно возвращает его руку обратно под воду, привлекая внимание… ну, хотя бы частично.

Кажется, Рен очень смущен тем, что происходит. Если бы только Рей сама знала, какого черта творит. Но она не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Это какая-то безумная импровизация.

Вместо ягодиц ее рука теперь скользит к передней части мужских шорт.

И Рей видит, как втягивает воздух Рен, как смотрит прямо перед собой и снова слегка ошеломленно замирает. Но не останавливает.

Как ни в чем не бывало, она возобновляет свои нежные ласки, ощущая его через шорты. В животе разливается жар, дыхание сбивается.

— А если здесь… чувствуешь себя лучше?

Рен мычит, закатывает глаза и напрягает челюсть.

Она, конечно, знала, что хочет прикоснуться к нему, и знала, как сильно, но только сейчас до нее доходит — насколько именно. Это потрясающе.

Рей могла бы заниматься этим — только этим — часами. Она в восторге. Черт, она, она… она _обожает его член_.

Опустив взгляд туда, где ласкающим движением рука медленно движется вверх-вниз, она снова сглатывает и ощущает через ткань, как он становится горячим и твердеет. Прежде ровное дыхание Рена сменяется на короткое и поверхностное, а рука до побелевших костяшек сжимает край раковины.

Вода больше не течет.

Мужская рука обхватывает ее запястье и уверенно останавливает. Хватка Рена не причиняет боль, но достаточно сильная, чтобы усомниться в его отношении к такой маленькой _дерзости_.

Рей моргает и возвращается в реальность, начиная заикаться:

— Я, я… Извини, я…

Рен делает глубокий вдох и осторожно отпускает ее, после чего подходит к кухонному столу. Он уже успел накрыть его перед тем, как Рей вышла из ванной.

И дальше, все такими же аккуратными движениями, он одну за другой отправляет на стойку тарелки, а затем стаканы.

Пока он занимается этим, растерянная Рей не сводит взгляда с него и с выпуклости на шортах.

Уже позднее, она будет недоумевать, отчего ее сбил с толку освобожденный от посуды стол.

Сдвинув в сторону столовые приборы, Рен поворачивается к ней и на этот раз очень бережно берет ее запястье и тянет к столу.

И Рей позволяет ему, потому что, черт возьми, откуда ей знать?

— Я, я… — она заикается, видимо оттого, что мозг никак не может справиться с банальными извинениями.

Рей едва замечает, как бедра упираются в край стола, потому что слишком занята попытками привлечь внимание Рена, пялясь на его лицо. Но он не реагирует, когда очень сосредоточенно скользит рукой к ее затылку и легко толкает вперед…

— _Э-э-м_…

…пока Рей не склоняется настолько, что прижимается грудью к столешнице, а голова не упирается в раскрытые ладони.

_Оу._

Попытавшись взглянуть на Рена из-под руки, она видит только как он встает напротив ее бедер.

Платье щекочет спину, пока ткань медленно скользит вверх, к талии, обнажая ягодицы.

Рей чувствует мгновенно вспыхнувшее смущением лицо, и тут же начинает нервничать.

_Какие на ней трусики?_

Она тихо выдыхает, когда вспоминает, что простые белые.

Теперь сердце бьется сильнее. А в такой позе оно особенно громко и отчетливо стучит об ребра.

Рей не ожидала подобного или, вернее, много чего воображала, но почему-то вовсе не то, что происходит прямо сейчас. Может, потому что это случилось впервые и раньше не было ни одного повода даже подумать о таком. Или, может, из-за того, как трепетно Рен всегда к ней относился. А еще вероятнее по обеим причинам сразу. В любом случае это большой, блядь, сюрприз.

_ХЛОП!_

Она резко вскидывает голову, громко всхлипывая, но ладонь Рена тут же ложится на ее шею и мягко вынуждает снова лечь на стол, как бы напоминая, чтобы Рей не шевелилась.

Тем временем, его другая рука снова жестко приземляется на задницу.

И да, да. Она убеждается — если вообще когда-то сомневалась — эти руки очень, очень большие. Тяжеленные.

Господи Боже. Ее трусики никогда не промокали так быстро. Ткань липнет к промежности, и Рей сжимает бедра.

Положив руку ей на поясницу, Рен делает шаг в сторону и смотрит Рей в лицо, вернее… Позволяет заглянуть в свое, которое остается удивительно бесстрастным.

Это полнейший сюрреализм.

_ХЛОП!_

С потрясенным «Ох» она дергается вперед и сжимает кулаки.

Глубокий вдох.

Она даже почти не чувствует, как он тянет трусики в ложбинку между ягодицами, слишком занятая тем, что корчится и попытками проморгаться.

Ебать. Определенно, Рен уверен в том, что она не сахарная. Но вот понять льстит это или пугает, Рей не может.

Впрочем. Независимо от ее собственных эмоций, им обоим очевидно, что Рей не двигается с того места, куда он ее поставил.

Рука Рена лежит на пояснице, будто удерживая, _но это не так_. Рей все делает за него, оставаясь там, где он хочет ее видеть.

Плечи расслабляются, когда Рен вдруг начинает нежно ласкать задницу и легонько сдавливает. Его ладонь на разгоряченной коже такая теплая и успокаивающая, что Рей шумно вздыхает, чувствуя, как подобно заднице краснеет лицо. И замечает, как его губы самодовольно изгибаются. Точно так же, когда с жадностью поглощала его стряпню, утверждая до этого, что такое не ест.

_ХЛОП._

_Блядь!_

Это месть. Рей фыркает и смотрит на него остекленевшим взглядом.

— А ведь я не так сильно… — задыхается она, но ее перебивают.

_ХЛОП._

Рей напрягается, крепко зажмуривается, замирает и сопит, подавляя низкий утробный стон, когда готовится к следующему удару.

Рен наклоняется к ней, чтобы получше рассмотреть, осторожно убирает прядь волос с ее лица и заправляет за ухо.

— Окей? — спрашивает он, словно проверяя, все ли у нее в порядке.

— Умф, — бубнит Рей и чувствует бредовость собственной реакции.

— Oui?

—_ Да! _— огрызается она.

Едва ли можно угадать, куда именно приземлится его рука. Прошлые удары вышли довольно хаотичными.

Глаза невольно наполняются слезами, и Рей откашливается, пару раз пошевелив бедрами, словно в поисках чего-то неведомого. Её рука невольно тянется назад, чтобы потереть задницу.

Но, Рен вовремя перехватывает запястье, тут же ослабляя хватку, а затем тактично возвращает ее ладонь обратно к голове.

Рей сжимает кулаки, чтобы не сопротивляться, и просто трется бедрами друг о дружку, почти извивается в попытке компенсировать упущенное прикосновение.

И вжимаясь щекой в стол, она задается вопросом: как, черт возьми, здесь оказалась?

Рен не применял силу, просто положил руку на шею и легонько подтолкнул вниз, подсказывая направление. Ничего больше. А она покорно наклонилась.

_ХЛОП!_

Рей прикусывает губу. Это больно. Киска и лицо горят сейчас так одинаково.

И тут она смутно осознает, что…

…что он может делать с ней все, что захочет. И она позволит.

Рен, конечно, _знает_ об этом.

_ХЛОП!_

Рей прижимается губами к столу, тяжело дыша, плечи слегка дрожат.

Она слышит, как Рен делает шаг. Сковородка перестает шипеть.

В доме становится тихо, и ее дыхание теперь раздается намного громче.

И снова его рука ложится на поясницу, Рей инстинктивно сжимается, но удара не происходит.

Вместо этого, большие, услужливые пальцы пробираются между бедер и сильно надавливают сквозь влажную ткань трусиков, скользя вверх-вниз вдоль складок.

А она почти высовывает язык от счастья. Ноги раздвигаются сами, спина выгибается дугой.

Но Рей быстро замечает, что чем больше извивается и вращает бедрами, тем слабее становится давление и более неточными, почти ленивыми прикосновениями.

Все еще с прижатой к столу головой, тяжело дыша, она пытается посмотреть назад:

— Ещё… _Ещё_, Рен.

Он пристально смотрит на открытую его взгляду задницу, и Рей не уверена, действительно ли он отвлекся или игнорирует намеренно.

— _Рен_, — настаивает она пыхтя. В ответ он поднимает на нее невозмутимый взгляд.

— Еще, — повторяет она, извиваясь в поисках прикосновений. — Еще, пожалуйста.

Он не отрывает от нее глаз, но Рей чувствует, что прикосновения становится еще более невесомыми.

Итак, очевидно, он очень хорошо понимает — по-французски или нет.

Рей медленно разворачивается, и Рен останавливается, надавив кончиками пальцев на её бедро.

Она приподнимается на локтях, но он полностью отстраняется.

— _Рен_, — хнычет она, пытаясь ухватить его за руку.

Он прячет ту за спину, желая привлечь внимание к своему лицу. Но вместо этого ее взгляд находит шорты. И у Рей текут слюнки.

— _Ré._

—_ Что? _— фыркает она.

Его рука возвращается и стучит по поверхности стола прямо перед ней.

— Sur la table. Allonge-toi.**

Она понимает, чего он хочет, и неохотно подчиняясь, снова ложась на стол и раскидывая руки по обе стороны головы.

И ждет. Долгие секунды, в течение которых Рен ничего не делает, испытывая ее терпение.

Она остается совершенно неподвижной.

И приходится напрячь все силы, чтобы не съежиться в предвкушении, когда, наконец, за спиной слышится шевеление.

Подушечка пальца снова скользит по ткани трусиков, обводит клитор. А затем Рен отодвигает их в сторону и большим пальцем проникает внутрь.

_«Да-а-а-а…»_, — стонет она мысленно, впервые в жизни настолько раскрепощенная, и рот беззвучно открывается. _Но на этом всё._

Рен готовит, всю ночь обнимает ее плачущую…

И теперь собирается заставить кончить на кухонном столе, прямо перед тем, как накормить там же.

Ухаживает за ней, точно он — совершенно особенный вид заботливости.

Рен не думает о своем стояке, пытается быть тихим, но Рей слышит, как тяжелеет его дыхание.

Так самоотверженно.

Он снова убирает руку, и Рей чувствует порыв разрыдаться.

На этот раз она отталкивается руками, выпрямляется и по-настоящему хмурится, раздражаясь еще больше, когда он ухмыляется и опускает платье, чтобы прикрыть почти обнаженные ягодицы.

— Чт…

Но легкий толчок в плечо побуждает выйти из кухни, заставляет заткнуться, и она слышит позади себя:

— A la chambre.***

Она ничего не понимает, но кончики его пальцев упираются в спину и мягко подталкивают к коридору, ну, а Рей с удовольствием движется туда, отчаянно сопротивляясь желанию прикоснуться к себе. Она слышит его приближающиеся шаги.

Они проходят мимо ванной, и Рей уверенно рассчитывает, что они направляются в спальню, а не туда.

Позади раздается звук, и она оглядывается. Рен снимает футболку.

А в следующую секунду они уже в комнате, и не глядя он указывает на кровать, стягивая шорты вместе с трусами.

Он… болезненно тверд.

И огромен.

А еще совершенно обнажен.

_Черт, она очень хочет его трахнуть._

— Sur le lit.****

Словарь не нужен.

Рей взбирается на кровать, но не успевает опуститься, как Рен делает это за нее. Теперь он явно нетерпелив, сильно дергая за лодыжку и вынуждая Рей вскрикнуть, стоит ей приземлиться на живот и невольно подпрыгнуть на матрасе.

Трусики сползают по ногам и через секунду отправляются прочь, платье задрано до талии. Она тяжело дышит в подушку, в предвкушении сжимая простыни.

Рен тут же накрывает её тело своим, опускается сверху, а затем вдавливает бедра и член в мягкую упругость задницы, опираясь на руки.

Он накрывает губами тонкую шею и мешает поцелуи с со звучащими немного угрожающе словами. Его голос непривычно близко, а горячее дыхание опаляет щеку. И Рей чувствует, как скользит вверх-вниз по набухшим складкам кончик члена.

— Je prends bien soin de toi, tu trouves pas? ***** — спрашивает он срывающимся голосом, пока Рей выгибает спину и извиваться под ним, в попытке раздвинуть ноги шире.

— Ré?

— Да!

— Je fais le ménage… je fais la cuisine******, — перечисляет он, но она не слушает. И не смогла бы при всем желании, даже зная язык. Все внимание сосредоточено на происходящем между ног.

Теперь он крепко прижимает ее к себе, и она едва ли может пошевелиться, пока он, затаив дыхание, приходит к какому-то выводу. И тогда она чувствует, как его член восхитительно растягивает вход и медленно проникает внутрь.

— Еt maintenant tu veux ma queue. La voilà.*******

Рен настойчиво толкается вперед, удерживая ее за талию. Изо рта Рей вырываются тихие звуки, а глаза расширяются.

Он не останавливается ни на секунду, рыча и прижимаясь лбом к ее затылку, неторопливо двигается дальше, пока бедра не оказываются прижатыми к ее заднице. В этот момент Рен довольно выдыхает ей в шею.

— Là… là, — воркует он, словно успокаивая, легонько похлопывает по попке и прижимается влажным поцелуем к шее. — С'est bien, chaton. Prends-la toute********, — снова шепчет ей на ухо.

Рей нихрена не понимает, но таким тоном… так обычно родители поощряют ребенка. И это создает просто непристойнейший контраст с тем, что они делают.

Боже, что творится!

Рен подтягивается на локтях и снова давит на талию, прижимая к матрасу, а затем с рыком, будто мстит, начинает толкаться. И все, на что способна Рей — это потрясенно хныкать под шлепки его бедер о задницу.

Ее британское сердце _оскорблено_ звуками, которые она издает. Рей всегда была довольно тихой в постели, но сейчас Рен вынуждает кричать, словно типичная француженка.

Когда он замедляется, переводя дыхание и что-то мыча, то бросает взгляд на ее задницу, любуясь тем, как дразняще медленными движениями входит в Рей. А она толчком движется ему навстречу и зачем-то прочищает горло.

И Рен со смаком делает тоже самое, явно пародируя ее.

Она возмущенно вскидывает голову:

— _Ах ты!.._

Резкий толчок обрывает фразу и сотрясая все тело, превращая протест в сдавленный всхлип, который заставляет его усмехнуться.

За последние двадцать четыре часа этот дом, вероятно, видел больше, чем за последние тридцать лет.

Затем Рен опускается на локти и возобновляет толчки, отчего влажные звуки снова наполняют комнату, и Рей просто смиряется. Она жадно глотает воздух и зарывается лицом в подушку, пока руки продолжают сжимают простыни, а кровать ритмично скрипеть.

— Черт… чее…ах!.. _черт, ох…_ черт! — красноречиво сообщает она, приглушая голос наволочкой.

Рен хмыкает в ответ и опускается всем весом, а затем без предупреждения выходит.

Она тут же оборачивается, чувствуя на спине холод от покинувшего теплого тела.

_— Почему-у-у-у? _— скулит Рей и не узнает собственного голоса.

Она поворачивается и видит, как он стоит на коленях, переводя дыхание, а потом хлопает себя по бедрам с призывом оседлать его.

И Рей должно быть неловко, как жадно и послушно она опускается к нему на колени, но все внимание сосредоточено лишь на его члене. А потому она не смущена вовсе.

Цепляясь за его плечи, она взбирается на Рена и обвивает рукой шею. И в этот же момент мужские руки подхватывают за талию, чтобы опустить на член.

Он снова вздыхает от этого ощущения, и Рей захлебывается, елозя бедрами в попытке вместить его полностью, пока не опускается до самого конца.

— Я предпочитаю в другой позе, — ворчит она, но он не обращает внимания и снова обхватывает за талию, прижимая к своему животу. И от этого Рей тихо пищит, пока Рен удерживает на члене, а его взгляд медленно поднимается и останавливается на лице.

На этот раз Рей действительно краснеет, признаваясь с придыханием:

— Неважно, это и правда хорошо.

Робко, почти застенчиво, он прижимается в поцелуе к губам Рей, и она удивленно мычит.

Руки сами поднимаются к его волосам и зарываются в пряди, притягивая ближе, и, сжав челюсть, она смотрит на губы Рена в желании большего.

Не размениваясь на такт и терпение, он просовывает свой язык внутрь и мычит, пока придерживает за шею и машинально толкается бедрами навстречу. Она приводит его в восторг.

Тем временем руки Рена находят под платьем ее задницу. И Рей всхлипывает, а потом ругается. Снова.

Она никогда не была так разговорчива во время секса. В большинстве своем, этот опыт действительно уникален.

Если подумать, она вообще никогда не была столь разговорчива, как с этим мужчиной.

Рей следит за ним, когда он делает осторожный толчок, и понимает, что могла бы сказать ему больше, чем кому-либо.

Она крепко сжимает его член, чтобы показать свою признательность. Рен оскаливается и шипит, а затем принимается мстить: удерживает на месте и начинает яростно толкаться. И Рей дрожит, впивается ногтями в его плечи и пытаясь удержаться, пока пальцы ног поджимаются, а рот беззвучно открывается.

Рен быстро переворачивает их, и Рей оказывается на спине под ним. Его настрой весьма решителен, когда он в безумном темпе почти вбивается в нее. Лицо Рена покраснело, но взгляд его странно нежен, и глаза блестят, пока он попадает точно туда, куда нужно… куда нужно… _куданужно…_

И Рей внезапно кончает, обхватив его ногами, и с криком выгибает спину. Мир вокруг выцветает…

…и она едва вникает в происходящее, когда через несколько секунд Рен выходит из нее и с судорожно дыша кончает на живот, прежде чем упасть сверху.

_— Спасибо,_ — шепчет Рей ему на ухо, переведя дух. Она сонными глазами изучает потолок. Пальцы машинально гладят мужскую шею, плечи, руки, в то время как ладонь Рена снова ложится на ее шею, когда он медленно выдыхает.

— В любое время.

Рей закрывает глаза и позволяет своей голове откинуться в сторону, ее грудь наполняется воздухом под весом Рена…

Глаза распахиваются.

Она отталкивает его от себя и пытается сесть, моргая и глядя на него ошалелым взглядом.

Рен плотно сжимает челюсти. Он лежит на боку, пялясь в матрас, и смиренное выражение его лица говорит само за себя.

И все же Рей произносит, задыхаясь:

— Ч-что ты только что сказал?

Он сглатывает, снова сжимает челюсти, прежде чем посмотреть в ответ.

— Я сказал: _в любое время_, Рей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** _Nina Simone — «Don't let me be misunderstood»._ ** __
> 
> _Малыш, теперь ты меня понимаешь?  
Если порой ты видишь меня раздражённым  
Знаешь, никто из живых неспособен быть вечно хорошим.  
А когда всё не так, ты видишь одно лишь плохое._
> 
> _Но у моей души помыслы чисты;  
О, Боже, пожалуйста,  
Не допусти мне остаться непонятым._


	13. Блестяще

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> О, этот момент настал - POV Бена. хе-хе. Сколько предположений, откуда он свалился, и вот как бы раскрытие занавесы тайны. :D Собрала все варианты!
> 
> Версии Анны Гельман:
> 
> игрок в покер, пастушок, кондитер, актер/каскадер, библиотекарь, издатель, кассир в пятерочке, стеклодув, дегустатор колбасы, тракторист, блядь, блядь-сутенер, монтажник-высотник, охранник оленей, тренер по плаванию, внебрачный сын Джимми Оливера, репетитор, дружелюбный сосед (Человек-Паук), садовник на этой вилле, беглый каторжник, маньяк, альфонс, беглец со свадьбы;многодетный отец - ему тоже досталось наследство от бабки, но при условии, что он на ком-то женится; кого-то траванул своей едой; шпион.
> 
> Версии Коварной Белочки:
> 
> Андрей Болконский и старый дуб, скотовод, золотарь, укротитель пингвинов, собиратель лаванды, ресторанный критик, сомелье, хранитель колбасы, изготовитель колбасы, дрессировщик уток, рисовальщик бревном по песку, косильщик, сутенер, бармен, лесник, погонщик тюленей, певец, стриптизер, кочегар, плотник, Иисус, внебрачный сын гордона Рэмзи, переводчик, Джейн Эйр, блядь. С Хуем; Халк, Чёрная вдова, Росомаха, Голубь, два в одном:человек-змея и глотатель огня; учитель в институте благородных девиц, коммивояжёр, Джонни Инглиш, Проститут
> 
> Версии Мьюзманки:
> 
> Газовая служба? Поверка счётчиков? Свидетель Иеговы? Орифлейм? Погорелец из соседней деревни? Йети? Правнук из будущего? Жерар Депардьё 
> 
> Гоу узнавать кто был ближе всех! :В

Он идиот.

Бен частенько себя так ощущает, а большинство знакомых ещё и не задумываясь подтвердили бы сей факт.

Он постоянно то что-то упускает, то пытается наверстать.

Самый бездарный ученик. Ребенок, который в десять лет еще не умел читать. Бросивший школу парень.

Он родился во Франции, вырос во Франции, однако, сверстники постоянно называли его «америкашкой». Мать, Лея, была послом и пять лет до развода жила с ними в Авиньоне.

Потом она вернулась в США и поначалу навещала Бена, суммарно раз в месяц за год, потом все реже, потом через год, а потом… К тому времени, как ему исполнилось пятнадцать, Лея перестала приезжать вообще.

Зато хоть английский, по сравнению с одноклассниками, был у него на достойном уровне. Так что Бен полагал, все не так уж плохо.

Его отец, Ян, работал механиком. Но Бен не собирался идти по его стопам. Он хотел поскорее окончить школу и, конечно же, даже не думал как остальные идиоты прикидываться, что ему нужен диплом и поступать в университет.

Поэтому в шестнадцать лет Бен уехал из Авиньона.

В Тулузе он работал доставщиком пиццы и намеревался остаться — тепло, к тому же рядом Испания.

Бен был еще мальчишкой, его потребности и амбиции казались еще весьма примитивными.

Однако через полгода он потерял работу и вынужденно переехал в Монпелье, где благодаря какому-то приятелю отца два месяца собирал и упаковывал вишню.

Так что, Бен понятия не имел, как проведет следующие пятнадцать лет своей жизни.

К тридцать одному году он никогда не задерживался ни на одной из работ больше десяти месяцев, не оставался в одном городе дольше года и брался за все, что не требовало высокой квалификации, обучения или чего-то подобного.

Работал охранником в Лилле, вышибалой в Сан-Тропе, телохранителем в Бордо. Доставлял суши в Париж на велосипеде, овощи в Марсель на грузовике, кровь и органы на мотоцикле в больницы Лиона. Был водителем автобуса, сборщиком мусора, почтальоном. Помощником официанта, официантом, поваром.

Но в основном он был _идиотом_. Смотрел искоса, высокомерно разговаривал и считал себя незаменимым. Никогда не знал, где окажется в следующем году и не откладывал деньги — жил одним днем.

Полтора года назад он устроился барменом бистро в Гренобле. Бен никогда там не бывал, и теперь находился в предвкушении. И хотя хозяин Мариус оказался типичным хамом, резким и суровым человеком, но был честен и, учитывая все обстоятельства, относился к нему с уважением. Единственная озвученная просьба была — приходить вовремя и выполнять работу.

Так что жизнь в течение шести месяцев казалась тихой и спокойной, какой не была никогда. Однако через полгода владелец поменялся.

А спустя год Бен ворвался в дом посреди гребаной пустоши.

Потому что он гребаный идиот.

В этот момент он думает именно об этом. Бен знает, что Рей прекрасно расслышала его с первого раза, но повторяет, когда она просит. В наступившей тишине Рей замирает, и Бен решает молчать, пока она не заговорит.

Ну. Дело сделано.

«Не спеши, Бенджамин», — советовал ему отец.

Только вот Рей не произносит ни слова. По крайней мере, не сразу. Молчание затягивается, и, возможно, она ждет, что он скажет еще что-то, но Бен не уверен.

Единственное, что он знал точно, так это _бессчетное число попыток _предугадать ее реакцию, которые все заканчивались одинаково.

Когда Рей встает и уходит, Бен наконец-то выдыхает. Затем тоже встает, надевает трусы, шорты и следует за ней.

Едва войдя в кухню, она оборачивается.

— Надень футболку.

Они познакомились больше двух недель назад, но Бен впервые слышит от неё такой тон. Холодный, сухой и резкий. Даже вчера, когда испеченный для нее торт отправился на землю, она не говорила так, как сейчас. Но прямо сейчас он не собирается с ней спорить.

Бен оборачивается, быстро оглядывается по сторонам и замечает футболку. Та лежит на полу около коридора, в нескольких метрах позади.

Он надевает ее и, вернувшись на кухню, останавливается, как только видит выражение ее лица.

Рей ошеломленно пялится на него, и он не понимает причину, пока… оу.

_Ну, точно._ Она просто велела ему что-то сделать.

… и он сделал.

Да, она к такому не привыкла.

_Надо действовать осторожно._

Бен сглатывает и замирает рядом с холодильником.

Рей стоит у плиты и смотрит на сковороду, где лежит приготовленный с зеленым и красным болгарским перцем коричневый рис.

Она совсем не шевелится. По-видимому, пытается переварить ситуацию или решить, что делать дальше.

И Бен оказался прав, что не смог предсказать реакцию Рей, ибо, черт возьми, она слишком необычная девушка.

Не имея ни малейшего представления, что происходит, он хмурится, когда Рей задирает платье до талии, наплевав на то, что оказывается обнажена. Однако важно другое.

Согнув ладони, она аккуратно соскребает с себя всю сперму, вытирается насухо пальцами, а после засовывает руки в сковородку, где неторопливо смешивает семя с теплым коричневым рисом, загребая щедрые пригоршни и терпеливо перебирая все содержимое. Это продолжается до тех пор, пока она не убеждается, что небольшое количество спермы теперь тщательно смешалось с едой, которая планировалась стать обедом.

Чаще всего эта девушка выражает агрессию через расточительство пищи. И если порча еды для нее столь значимое оскорбление, раз она решает мстить подобным способом, Бен задумывается, не значит ли это, что в прошлом Рей редко ела нормально.

Рей делает свое дело размеренно и весьма тщательно.

А Бен судорожно сглатывает. Снова.

— Ты ожидал другую реакцию? — спрашивает она, все еще держа руки в сковородке.

Ее голос очень спокойный — не похоже, что она пытается напугать.

Пока что.

— Нет, — просто отвечает он.

— Да ну?

— Я ожидал, что будет хуже.

Она вытаскивает руки из сковородки и смотрит на него. Словно пытается разобраться в их ситуации. В нем самом.

И если Рей трудно понять, как ему удавалось скрывать тайну в течение более двух недель, то она не одинока. Потому что Бен, на самом-то деле, хреновый лжец.

Более того, он ненавидит ложь. _Ненавидит обманывать._ Слишком плох в этом и не любит прибегать к таким методам.

Когда он был ребенком, его всегда ловили на попытке что-то скрыть, а когда не ловили — сам признавался в содеянном, даже если взрослые понятия не имели о его провинности.

И это еще одна причина, почему прошедший год показался адом.

Чтобы не врать, он обычно молчит. Или уходит от ответа.

В любом случае, он старается никогда не лгать. Люди говорили ему, что он обескураживающе честен. И это не комплимент.

— Ты ожидал, что будет хуже? — рассеянно повторяет она. — Насколько хуже?

— Я думал, ты попросишь меня уйти.

— Не боишься подавать мне такие идеи?

Он стискивает зубы.

_Надо действовать осторожно._

— Какие у тебя сейчас ощущения? — снова спрашивает она, и на этот раз ей нужен ответ.

Голос ее на удивление тих. Рей, вероятно, хочет знать, как он оценивает _свое поведение и всю ситуацию в целом_, проверяя, способен ли Бен испытывать чувство вины или просто псих. Но его натура мешает сказать то, что она хочет услышать. Бен чувствует, что обязан сказать правду.

— Легче.

Ее брови взлетают вверх.

— Правда?

— Да. Приятно разговаривать. С тобой.

Ее правый кулак сжимается, но затем голос снова становится обманчиво спокойным.

— Мне кажется… Я тебя совсем не знаю.

— Пять минут назад ты не знала меня так же, как и сейчас.

— Я понятия не имела, что ты лжешь.

Короткая пауза, после которой Бен бормочет:

— Технически, я не лгал тебе ни разу, — но даже он слышит, как оборонительно звучит _его_ голос.

— _Ты специально не говорил по-английски._

— Я… игнорировал тебя.

Она делает паузу, вероятно, чтобы сделать акцент на своих выводах:

— … и заставил поверить, что не шаришь в английском.

— Да… избегал вопросов.

Рей делает глубокий вдох.

— Как долго ты планировал, — она цитирует его последние слова, — _избегать вопросов?_ Месяц? Два месяца?

— Нет, я никогда не планировал заходить так далеко.

— Да ну? И как далеко ты планировал заходить?

— День, самое большее два, не знаю.

— _День или два,_ прежде чем проинформировать меня о владении английским?

— День или два, прежде чем _уйти._

Последовавшая за этим тишина и то, как Рей постоянно сглатывала, говорили сами за себя. Бен понимает, что до сегодняшнего дня они были на одной волне.

Он не желал уходить, и Рей не хотела этого так же. Об этом Бен догадывался и сам.

Хотя _сейчас_ он оказался не в состоянии представить ее следующие слова, несмотря на очевидный страх Рей перед ответом.

— Как бы ты ни называл свое поведение, — продолжает она тихим голосом, — это попросту _манипуляция._ Если считаешь чем-то другим, то ты находишься в стадии отрицания.

Бен оказывается не в состоянии ответить сразу, но видит, как она чего-то ждет.

— Может быть, и так, — шепотом признается он. — Это… — Бен снова сглатывает, размышляя: — Это… просто… Я никогда не хотел манипулировать тобой, — неуверенно заканчивает он.

Бен не понимает, становится ли ее поза более расслабленной после его ответа, или ему померещилось.

Может быть, ей хочется, чтобы он так заикался. Стеснительно.

— Одному Богу известно, что ты собирался сделать, — выдыхает она.

— Я… поступал так, избегая вопросов.

Рей на мгновение отводит взгляд, а потом снова рассеянно спрашивает:

— А Рен, вообще, твое настоящее имя?

Тишина.

— _Нет?_

— Бэнджамьин. Это настоящее. — Он по привычке произносит своё имя по-французски.

Рей повторяет с британским акцентом, как бы пробуя на вкус и сопоставляя имя с человеком

— _Бенджамин._

Затем ее осеняет, и на лице появляется пренебрежительное выражение.

— Бен… — снова говорит она, подводя итог: — Бен, _Рен._

Она тихо вздыхает, протирая глаза, а потом бормочет под нос: 

— Блестяще.

Если Рей собирается задеть его чувства, то стоит предпринять новую попытку. Тот факт, что он плохой лжец, для него не новость.

Но Рей все же ловит его врасплох следующей колкостью:

— Что заставило тебя назваться _Реном,_ а не за _Ренджамином?_

Бен прекрасно понимает шаткость ситуации, но это _чертовски смешно._ А потому он не может сдержаться и едва заметно фыркает, отчего его подбородок дергается.

Плечи Рей слегка расслабляются, но она не улыбается в ответ.

Если так посмотреть, он все еще ей отвечает:

— Не скажу, что занимался таким раньше.

— Да у тебя _талант,_ — категорично заявляет Рей, но горечь и поджатые губы отрезвляют.

Бен прикусывает щеку, когда она тихо продолжает:

— Нет, правда… У тебя буквально чуйка на выбор момента.

— Я знаю, что ты просто пытаешься пошутить, но раз уж ты об этом заговорила… Я уже целую неделю подумываю тебе рассказать, но каждый раз обнаруживаю, что ни один момент не подходит для такой новости.

— А знаешь, когда было самое подходящее время?

— И когда же?

— Любое время без твоей спермы на мне.

_И правда._

Он неловко откашливается.

— Этого я тоже не планировал.

— И ты, и я. Оба.

— Тогда, полагаю, ты хочешь сказать, что просто не смогла найти обожженную руку на моем теле… — небрежно парирует он. — … и вместо этого нащупала член. Типичная ошибка, может случиться с каждым.

Рей безэмоционально изучает его лицо.

_Он просто чертов идиот._

Две недели не разговаривал по-нормальному с другим человеком, и вот, он уже понятия не имеет, как пользоваться словами, не испортив все еще больше.

— Я буду в своей комнате, — сообщает Рей, проходя мимо. Похоже, ее действительно это задело.

Быть может, Бен не собирается заканчивать разговор так скоро, или просто ему настолько сильно хочется вернуться к их прошлому взаимодействию, исправить всё максимально быстро, что он задает вопрос, вынуждая Рей остановиться.

— Разве, ты не хочешь сначала помыться?

Он собирается добавить «или поесть?», но в этот момент Рей оборачивается, словно что-то запамятовав.

И влепляет ему _смачную_ оплеуху, звук от которой разносится по всему дому.

Наверное, это самая тяжелая пощечина на памяти Бена, хотя и первая в его взрослой жизни.

Бен молча шевелит челюстью, затем выдыхает и медленно поворачивает голову обратно. А Рей уже скрылась в спальне.

Его лицо горит. Но в конце концов — это не важно.

Важно лишь то, что она не попросила его уйти.


	14. Все так быстро может стать совсем не забавным

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Petite merdeuse» с французского переводится «маленький чертёнок»

Считается, что Рей ненавидит суп. Любую разновидность супа.

Первый раз она сообщила об этом Бену, когда он готовил для нее «Писту». Они были знакомы уже пять дней, и пришлось свыкнуться с тем, что Рей постоянно пыталась изменить меню.

Овощи не были свежими — из морозилки, как и все остальное, — а две из четырех разновидности необходимых для рецепта бобов отсутствовали, однако, Бен, черт возьми, всё равно оставался уверен, что вопреки всему сможет изменить ее мнение. Естественно, пока Рей снова и снова настаивала, чтобы они съели что-нибудь другое, он делал вид, будто не слышит ее.

И даже когда она бурчала себе под нос: «Мудак», ведь он продолжал готовить, не обращая на нее никакого внимания, Бен бормотал «petite merdeuse» в ответ.

Рей стояла рядом или ходила за ним по пятам, продолжая дуться, словно ребенок, которым она и являлась.

Только вот сегодня она весь день в своей комнате.

Бен принимает душ около трех, а когда выходит из ванной видит, что половина оставленного в хлебнице багета исчезла.

Логично, ведь Рей ничего не ела со вчерашнего вечера.

Он смотрит в сторону ее двери и внимательно прислушивается. Весь дом погружен в тишину.

Бен поджимает губы. _Все нормально, все в порядке._ Вряд ли можно ожидать лучшего исхода, не так ли?

Когда Рей впервые пробует приготовленный им суп «Писту», он ожидаемо ей нравится.

Она даже просит третью тарелку, не в силах скрыть разочарования, увидев, что ничего не осталось.

Так что на этот раз Бен удваивает количество порций — даже если все зря. Насколько он знает, в доказательство своего упрямства эта женщина способна пропустить ужин.

Приготовление пищи сегодня проходит иначе. Рей нет рядом, чтобы мешать ему, тыкать пальцем во все подряд, говорить «фи» или постоянно путаться под ногами.

В груди Бена что-то колет, и он поджимает губы. Что же, спокойная готовка. _Чудесно._

Бен надеется, что Рей выйдет из комнаты раньше восьми, и ему не придется умолять, ведь если попросить, то есть она, скорее всего, откажется.

Он садится за кухонный стол и ждет. Уже почти пятнадцать минут десятого. А Рей все еще в своей комнате.

Бен снимает суп с плиты, а потом очень тихо подкрадывается к ее двери в коридоре.

Там он задерживает дыхание и наклоняет голову, чтобы внимательно прислушаться.

Абсолютно тихо. Через несколько мгновений раздается скрип кровати. Бен сглатывает, быстро обдумывая, что же сказать, и, наконец, решается:

— Ужин подан. — Раздается робкий стук в дверь.

Проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем его плечи опускаются, не дождавшись ответа, потому что Рей совершенно его игнорирует. Но по милости высшей силы, благосклонной к нему сегодня вечером, с другой стороны двери раздается низкий и приглушенный голос:

— … отвали.

Слава богу, Рей не видит его, потому что ответная улыбка ей бы не понравилась.

— Я не расслышал, — невозмутимо отвечает он.

— Я сказала, _отвали._

Ей нужно произнести это не единожды, и Бен рад предоставить такую возможность, особенно если в ответ он тоже будет нести всякую хрень.

— Почему бы тебе не выйти и не сказать мне это прямо в лицо?

Но вот только Рей замолкает. И по-видимому, не очень готова отшучиваться.

— Я приготовил суп. Ты считаешь, что ненавидишь его, но на самом деле любишь.

— Ты меня совсем не знаешь!

Его брови взлетают вверх. _Он не может поверить, что Рей на самом деле это сказала_ и действительно считает так. Настоящая девочка-подросток. Не будь ситуация такой, Бен наверняка бы подумал, что она шутит.

Но это не шутка.

Бен может только предполагать, но, похоже, Рей бесится из-за того, что о ней стало кое-что известно. Ну а она, судя по сказанным сегодня словам, «совсем его не знает».

Но она не сможет узнать его лучше, оставаясь в комнате двадцать четыре на семь.

— Ладно, юная леди, хватит. Я считаю до десяти.

— _Зачем ты сюда пришел?_ — спрашивает Рей, игнорируя его слова, но не самого Бена. И это прогресс. Но вопрос сбивает с толку.

— Сообщить тебе, что ужин го…

— Нет! — рычит она перебивая. — _В этот дом._ Почему ты вломился сюда?

Бен трет лицо. Ах, вот оно что.

— Это вышло… я брел довольно долго и мне нужно было где-то остановиться. Я не местный, поэтому не знал, куда идти.

Последующее молчание, очевидно, говорит, что в действительности Рей хотела узнать совсем другое. И Бен оказывается прав, когда она задает другой вопрос, проигнорировав прошлый ответ.

— Ты бежишь от закона? — Судя по всему, она провела весь день в _раздумьях._ Ее голос звучит немного ближе, чем несколько секунд назад.

— Нет.

— Пиздишь.

— Правда, нет, — искренне настаивает Бен, прежде чем тихо добавить: — Насколько я знаю.

— Насколько… _знаешь?!_

Короткая пауза.

— Бенджамин, ты занимался незаконной деятельностью? _Или ты не осознавал, что она была такой?_

На самом деле, нет. Не осознавал. По крайней мере, насколько именно.

Учитывая все приложенные усилия, чтобы уберечь Рей, он не собирается все разрушить и рассказать свою историю. Точно не сейчас.

_Не сейчас._

Бен знает, что это паранойя, но лучше уж так, чем безрассудство.

Пора бы закругляться.

— _Слушай,_ еда остывает, оставайся в комнате, если хочешь. Я пошел есть.

Сказав это, он ощущает себя немного лучше, а затем уходит, потому что это шанс избежать неудобных вопросов. Однако добравшись до кухонного стола, где вместе с двумя тарелками и столовыми приборами ждала супница, Бен чувствует новую иглу боли где-то в груди и понимает, что несмотря ни на что этим вечером они так и не поедят вместе.

То ли потому, что он принимает желаемое за действительное, то ли потому, что находится в стадии отрицания, но Бен все же наполняет Рей тарелку и садится.

Он смотрит на поднимающийся к потолку пар, а затем в коридор. Из спальни не доносится ни звука.

В ожидании пока откроется дверь спальни и после долгих раздумий, что же делать дальше, Бен встает и вынимает из буфета еще одну тарелку. Перевернув ее, он накрывает суп, чтобы тот не остыл. Потом снова садится, берет ложку, уже собираясь окунуть ту в суп, но тут же кладет обратно.

Он не голоден. Желудок скручивается в узел.

Бен чувствует себя чертовски _глупо,_ покуда сидит с таким количеством еды, которой хватило бы и на десятерых. А ведь ни один из двоих, кому предназначалось все это, не потрудится даже попробовать.

Похоже, он действительно надеялся, что Рей к нему присоединится, а потому ее отсутствие за столом причиняет такую боль.

Бен не ожидал ничего подобного.

Он откидывается на спинку стула, тяжело сглатывает, а потом упирается руками по обе стороны тарелки, не в силах встать и убрать все это…

… когда в тишине дома раздается едва слышный звук открывшейся в спальню двери.

Бен выпрямляется, полагая, что Рей просто идет в ванную, чтобы потом, возможно, сразу же вернуться в комнату.

И было бы лучше перестать на нее пялиться.

Определено лучше, но он все еще пялится.

Тогда как она даже не взглянула на него.

Облегчение все же переполняет его, когда Рей молча подходит, и, наконец, садится.

Попытавшись убрать прикрывавшую супницу тарелку, что Бен использовал, дабы ее содержимое не остыло, она дергается — фаянс слишком горячий, чтобы к нему прикасаться.

Поэтому Бен молча делает это вместо нее.

Через несколько секунд они оба приступают к еде. _Слава Богу._

Они молча поглощают свои первые порции, и Бен замечает, что Рей изо всех сил старается есть суп не слишком громко.

Очевидно, теперь ей не так комфортно рядом с ним, как было до сегодняшнего дня. Но он постарается вытянуть из этого все до последней капли.

Рей, как обычно, доедает суп гораздо раньше, и Бен, не дожидаясь просьбы, кладет ложку, встаёт и берет ее тарелку, чтобы добавить вторую порцию.

В ответ она просто прячет руки под стол. И не возражает.

Эта реакция приободряет Бена попытаться завязать разговор, или хотя бы его подобие, когда он снова садится.

— Что ты хочешь знать обо мне? Спрашивай.

Предлагая это, он имеет в виду всю свою жизнь, не связанную с прошлым годом. Но Рей не так-то легко отвлечь от своей цели.

— Я уже спрашивала тебя, что хотела узнать. Ты не ответил.

По крайней мере она тоже готова к диалогу, хотя не отрывает от тарелки взгляда.

Бен знает, что все это чертовски глупо. У него нет причин молчать, ведь в конце концов все равно придётся поделиться. Он раздувает из мухи слона.

Но за две недели, пока он прикидывался кем-то другим, так легко получилось забыть причины приезда. А теперь самые безотчетные страхи вернулись.

_К чему такая спешка?_ Можно рассказать об этом _позже._ А пока надо самому прощупать обстановку.

— Вообще-то, _у меня_ к тебе тоже много вопросов…

— Вперед.

— Как кто-то, не зная языка, рискнул переехать во Францию? Как тебе достался этот дом?

— Дом не мой.

Его брови взлетают вверх, и Бен удивленно замолкает.

— Не твой? А чей же?

— О, не знаю, я вломилась сюда.

Бен _в курсе_, что Рей даже не пытается его развеселить, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Слишком уж она забавна.

Пытаясь скрыть улыбку, он утыкается носом в тарелку. А Рей снова говорит ровным тоном, будто на самом деле не злится на него и ей просто скучно:

— Может, устроим пижамную вечеринку и поиграем в «Я никогда не…»?

Это, конечно, издевательство над его желанием узнать о ней побольше, но Бен хватается за эту возможность.

— Я никогда не… — он замолкает, задумавшись, —… никогда не спал с французами.

Бен задерживает дыхание. И Рей свирепо пялится на него.

Его это не пугает.

— Ты должна выпить, если делала это. Таковы правила.

Рей кладет ложку на стол. Такого он не ожидал.

— _Вообще-то,_ я только на днях трахалась с двадцатью французами одновременно, — говорит она так, словно речь идет о самом банальном анекдоте. — Ну, знаешь, прямо перед нашей встречей. С целой футбольной командой — игроками и заменой, где у всех здоровый аппетит до секса. Действительно _здоровый._

Бен прекращает жевать, пытаясь сосредоточиться на Рей. Потому что если этого не сделать, то он заржет прямо в тарелку и похерит все во второй раз за сегодняшний день.

— Вот почему я такая уставшая последнее время! — вдохновенно продолжает она. — Я пытаюсь прийти в себя после того, как _отсосала все эти члены…_ Это считается? Или ты имел в виду _одного-единственного_ француза? Потому что, если так — это больше, чем один, и тогда, может, мне не стоит пить?

— Рей, — перебивает он с самым серьезным видом. — Позвольте мне прервать игру и сказать: я счастлив и _горжусь_ тем, что ты не боишься изучать свое тело и пробовать новые ощущения.

— Мне плевать, — резко отвечает она, снова принимаясь за еду.

— Ну, _в любом случае, _— продолжает Бен, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, — если говорить об опыте, то я, со своей стороны, хотел бы поблагодарить, что лишила меня девственности.

… зрелище, как она расфыркивает повсюду только взятый в рот суп, весьма удовлетворительно, если вообще не подвиг.

Совершенно ясно, что говорить об этом крайне приятно, ведь воспоминания о том, что он сделал с Рей еще так свежи. Учитывая, что все произошло за _тем самым столом, где они сейчас сидят._

Бен выжидает секунду или две, давая возможность откашляться, прежде чем снова принять невозмутимый вид:

— Ты первая украсила мое девственное тело своими прикосновениями, и это было _прекрасно._

Едва заметная улыбка мелькает и почти тут же исчезает. Но этого достаточно, чтобы Бен почувствовал внутри тепло.

Рей глубоко вздыхает, пристально глядя на него.

— Вот сраный наглец, — бормочет она себе под нос.

— Что ты сказала? — Бен невинно моргает в ответ.

Он успокаивается, увидев, что она почти закончила с супом, и он не готов отпустить ее обратно в спальню, даже если Рей не попросит третью порцию.

— Твой ход. Я никогда не… — бросает он вызов, подбадривая. — То, чего ты никогда не делала.

— Я никогда не могла примириться с тем, что когда-то умру.

Оу. Эта игра выводит Рей из себя. Но, к сожалению, ему-то она очень нравится.

— … Ну, разве ты не душа компании.

Внезапно вынырнув из своего дурного настроения, Рей хватает вино и опускает горлышко бутылки к краю бокала Бена, останавливаясь, но не наливая. Словно пытается угрожать:

— _Меня никогда не разыскивала полиция._

Бен выпрямляется и бледнеет. Все так быстро может стать совсем _не забавным._

Приподняв брови, Рей слегка поворачивает голову в сторону, словно желая получше расслышать ответ. И спрашивает, когда Бен молчит:

— Может, мне налить тебе?

— Не стоит. За это никто не будет пить. Теперь моя очередь. Я никогда не был маленьким засранцем.

Конечно, Бен пытается отомстить, но его тон остается ровным, потому что на самом-то деле он совсем не зол.

— О, _ты уверен?_ — Рей хмурится, скептически кривя губы. — _Никогда?_

Она бросает взгляд на горлышко бутылки, балансирующее на краю его бокала, как бы вынуждая пересмотреть свое мнение.

Когда Бен снова замолкает, она все же ставит бутылку на стол.

Она опускает руки по обе стороны тарелки и смотрит прямо на него.

— Ты мне больше нравился, когда молчал.

Это задевает. И все же голос Бена остается тихим и ровным:

— На самом деле, я тебе _очень_ нравился. «Что нужно сделать девушке, чтобы ее хорошенько отшле…»

Рей резко вскидывает голову и подпрыгивает на стуле, заставляя его вздрогнуть:

— Не делай этого! _Не смей!_

Она несколько секунд пялится на него предупреждающим взглядом, а затем…

… смотрит на свою тарелку, сопит, _ерзает_ на стуле, внезапно очень увлекаясь видами еды.

Бен моргает, удивленно распахивая глаза. После всего сказанного реакция Рей удивляет.

Удивляет и слишком _сильно_ веселит.

— О, _шато’н…_

Бен наклоняется вперед, опираясь локтями о стол, и Рей поднимает на него взгляд, видимо, в ожидании дальнейших слов.

— Смотрите на неё, какая застенчивая. _Ты просто прелесть._

Голос Бена кажется возбуждающим даже для собственных ушей, но ему все равно. Видеть, как она в защитном жесте засовывает ложку в рот — одно _удовольствие. _Он не должен такого испытывать, но ему все это нравится.

— Еще не вспомнила все, что говорила мне? Потому что я-то вспомнил.

Рей опускает глаза и фыркает слишком громко, снова его рассмешив, а потом густо краснеет и откашливается. _Это так весело._

— Но самое приятное было то, что ты считала себя _о-о-очень_ умной, не так ли?

Это заставляет ее сорваться.

— _Я думала, ты не говоришь по-английски._ Помнишь?

— … О да, я помню каждое слово, — подтверждает он.

— _ОСТАНОВИСЬ._ Я вернусь в свою комнату! — угрожает она, топая ногой под столом. И хотя это звучит как скулеж, все же производит нужный эффект.

Бен не даст Рей поверить, что проведенный сегодня без нее день оставил равнодушным. _Он возненавидел его._

Поэтому Бен сразу же сдаётся и поднимает обе руки вверх, показывая, что это с издевками покончено:

— Ладно, извини, я больше не буду. Прости. Это было в последний раз.

Рей несколько секунд смотрит на него, а затем, кажется, немного расслабляется и позволяет себе медленно доесть суп. Бен понятия не имеет, слышит ли она его машинальное бормотание:

— … в последний раз за сегодня.

— Можешь мне объяснить одну вещь? — вдруг спрашивает она, прищурившись. — А как ты сломал дверную ручку?

Бен невольно сжимает кулаки.

_… черт._

Ее глаза немного расширяются, когда Рей видит, как он напрягается.

— Ммм… дверную ручку?

— _Да,_ — нетерпеливо шипит она, — _дверную ручку ванной._ Ты ведь ни одной больше не сломал, м?

— Ох уж эта дверная ручка.

Его голос внезапно становится очень тихим. Бен прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки, смотрит вниз и хмурится.

Ебать. Он пытается придумать лучший способ объяснить, но все, что приходит в голову кажется неудачным.

А пока, естественно, она слышит только молчание. И это не способствует ее спокойствию.

— _Ну так, что?!_

Бен проводит рукой по волосам.

— Я… э-э… воспользовался молотком, который нашел в подвале.

_Тишина._ Рей прищуривается, хмурится и слегка качает головой:

— Ты… у тебя в руке не было никакого молотка.

— Я спрятал его еще до того, как ты вышла из спальни. Он все еще лежит в комоде, — добавляет Бен, небрежно махнув на комод в прихожей. — Если тебе понадобится.

Рей моргает и сглатывает смутившись.

— … значит, ты сделал это нарочно?

— Да.

— _Но зачем?_ Зачем, черт возьми?

Она даже больше не сердится, просто ошарашена.

Бен, смирившись, откидывается на спинку стула.

— Этот… замок совмещен с дверной ручкой, отдельного ключа нет. И если запереться изнутри, то дверь нельзя открыть снаружи без взлома.

Тут он затихает и переводит взгляд на Рей.

Она приподнимает бровь.

— И что?

— Если кто-то из нас зайдёт внутрь и потеряет сознание… ненужная трата времени на выламывание двери.

Рей все еще смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего.

— И что, надо переломать все двери с таким замком? Это просто смешно.

Но тут ее осеняет, и она замирает. По-видимому, вспоминая некоторые брошенные фразочки, когда думала, что он ее не понимает.

Какое-то время они сидят молча, пока Рей не говорит вслух то, о чем промолчал сам Бен:

— … ты думал, что я могу покончить с собой.

Молчание, пусть и короткое, становится просто _ужасным._

— Нет.

Он искренен, но сомневается, что она слышит это в его голосе.

— Я никогда… не думал, что ты это сделаешь.

Бен пытается подобрать нужные слова.

— Я начал беспокоиться. Я… ты проводила много времени в душе. И у меня… живое воображение, — заканчивает он шепотом.

Рей долго смотрит на него, прежде чем снова заговорить.

— Ты сломал телефон. Мы в самом центре глухомани. — У нее очень тихий голос. — Что толку ломать дверь?

— Нет, — выдыхает он. — Я сделал это потому, что чувствовал себя беспомощным.

Бен ждет ответа, но когда Рей по-прежнему молчит, добавляет: 

— Это я, Рей. Не ты. Я… идиот.

Бен видит, как она сглатывает, кладет руки на стол и задерживает их там на мгновение. Но потом, не произнося больше ни единого слова, поднимается.

— Подожди… — Бен снова пытается найти нужные слова.

Рей останавливается и смотрит на него.

— Я… я ещё… приготовил десерт, — говорит он, пытаясь заставить свой враз ослабший голос не дрожать. — Это не…

— Я устала, — тихо произносит она, пока стоит у стола и смотрит вниз. — Пожалуй, я пас.

Ответить на это, в общем-то, нечего. Поэтому Бену ничего не остается, как просто сидеть.

Через несколько секунд дверь спальни с тихим щелчком захлопывается.


	15. Воплощая в жизнь

Мало кто поймет, насколько же чертовски трудно притворяться, что не знаешь язык, на котором говоришь с детства. Можно сказать, прикрытие на уровне ЦРУ.

Эмоционально это чрезвычайно тяжело и утомительно. Не ощутив на себе, такое невозможно понять.

Погружаясь в воспоминания, Бен не может поверить, что так долго мучил себя.

В тот день, ворвавшись в дом Рей, он понятия не имел, как пройдут его следующие две недели. И все же ни капли не колебался, принимая решение.

Бен сидел в темноте на диване; ноги и голова болели от слишком долгой ходьбы в костюме под солнцем, в бедре что-то пульсировало, рубашка промокла от пота, а тело ломило от усталости. Он пытался придумать хоть какой-нибудь план на ближайшие дни.

Что дальше? Бен силился вспомнить, сколько осталось денег на банковском счету, где живут друзья, и кто, возможно, мог бы потерпеть его некоторое время.

На рассвете, в то же самое утро, он разбил и выбросил свой телефон, но в любом случае вряд ли тут была сотовая связь. На следующий день он планировал дойти до города, где купил бы новый.

Даже несмотря на то, что его лишенный глюкозы мозг старался придумать хоть что-то, тело все больше и больше наливалось тяжестью, тянуло лечь на диван и наконец-то вздремнуть, голова медленно откинулась назад, глаза начали закатываться…

… и тут же широко распахнулись, когда он резко выпрямился.

Пение цикад наполнило дом. И исчезло, как только закрылась входная дверь.

В такие дома, как этот (где цивилизация находилась в нескольких часах ходьбы), владельцы приезжали летом обычно на два-три месяца, если приезжали вообще, здесь же… _Машины не было, как не были открыты ставни… и… и…_

В мозгу произошло короткое замыкание, и Бен замер, как только заметил ее.

Обычную девушку. Определенно молодую.

Считалось, что райончик Вье-Франс уже более двадцати лет _должны были_ заселять одни древние старперы, а потому, естественно, он решил выбрать дом именно здесь. Но нашел в нем не сумасшедшую старую мадам. Нет, должно быть, ее внучку.

_… putain de merde de sa race la pute de bordel de MERDE.*_

От мысли, что придется встать и опять куда-то тащиться, тело взбунтовалось…

Опять?

_Опять?!_

По сути, он еще _мог_ уйти. Встать, извиниться и свалить.

Вместо этого Бен не сдвинулся ни на дюйм и едва дышал, наблюдая, как девушка пробрела мимо него на кухню. Склонившись над раковиной, она напилась из-под крана.

И через минуту снова на него уставилась.

Бен пялился в ответ, во рту пересохло, и ему казалось, что она вот-вот закричит.

Но она не кричала.

И честно говоря, со своими выпученными глазами походила на наркоманку.

А может, таковой и была.

И будто бы в доказательство его правоты, эта весьма необычная особа заявила, что он находится _у неё дома._

Бена так и подмывало спросить: _Оу, правда? Я ошибся домом? О боже, как глупо с моей стороны. Надеюсь, я не сильно вас побеспокоил…_

Но в итоге его внимание привлекло не это.

Девушка говорила по-английски. С сильным британским акцентом.

_Оу._

Его несчастный атрофированный мозг с трудом пытался переварить этот факт. Но, когда она упомянула _полицию,_ у Бена включился режим тревоги, что вернул способность говорить.

И гаркнул ей в ответ по-французски.

Ошалев оттого, насколько резко ему удалось сориентироваться, и несмотря на отвратительное самочувствие и полное психическое истощение, он быстро установил между ними преграду, хотя сил едва хватало мыслить здраво.

Если у него получится доказать, что неопасен, то эта девушка, возможно, позволит остаться на ночь, перекусить чем-нибудь, принять душ… А после он уйдет.

Не нужно объяснять, откуда он взялся, из-за чего оказался здесь, куда направляется… почему вообще выглядит так, как выглядит.

Наверно, это излишняя предосторожность, ибо очень сомнительно, что кто-нибудь придет к ней и станет задавать вопросы. Но _если бы_ нашелся такой человек — чисто предположительно — и этот человек спросил: видела ли она мужчину ростом под сто девяносто, с вытянутым лицом, длинными темными волосами, в сером костюме и со спортивной сумкой — Бен предпочел бы не рассказывать о себе больше положенного.

Ситуация совсем неидеальна, но могло быть и хуже.

Да. Значит, прикинуться дураком и говорить по-французски — это правильный выбор во всех отношениях.

Бен не знал и знать не хотел, кто она, а ещё ему очень нравилось, что и она понятия не имела — кто он, и не пыталась узнать.

Но на всякий случай, если бы девушка решилась на глупость и сбежала, пока он спит, Бен снял колокольчики с сидящих на полках в гостиной уродливых кукол и привязал к ручкам дверей.

Закончилось все тем, что он не только по доброте душевной отмыл все вокруг, но еще и потому что _Господи-и-и-и,_ ради всего святого, как он сразу не заметил насколько здесь грязно?

Бен начал прибираться и никак не мог остановиться, несмотря на то, что спать хотелось безумно — а это о чем-то да говорило.

Он уже жалел, что не может сказать ей, насколько она отвратительна.

Но затем она заснула на диване. А после ужина легла спать около восьми. Каким-то образом именно так он все и понял.

Эта чудная девушка вовсе не лентяйка.

Она буквально _устала от жизни._

Бен закончил наводить порядок, принял столь желанный душ и заснул с мыслью, что уедет на следующий же день. Все будет так, словно они никогда не встречались.

Он говорил себе это в первую ночь… и во все последующие ночи тоже.

Довольно быстро Бен понял — чем меньше говорит, тем меньше рискует попасться.

Самым трудным оказалось удержаться от ругани на английском, поскольку по какой-то причине та выходила у него легче, чем на французском.

Он начинал говорить «блядь», обрывая себя на «бл-л-л» в последний момент, как обычно это делают родители с детьми, однако, Рей витала в облаках и ничего не замечала. Чаще всего все заканчивалось чем-то вроде «бл-л-л-putain»

Шли дни, и ему начали сниться кошмары, как по ошибке он говорит с Рей по-английски. Самым страшным оказался сон, в котором он спал и бубнил английские слова в тот же самый момент, когда она случайно проходила мимо него.

Для него это знак, что ситуация становилась столь же серьезной, сколь и чертовски нелепой.

Да, ему и правда стоило ей рассказать.

Ему нужно было решиться, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Верно?

Жизнь действительно стала бы намного проще.

Душевное спокойствие, которое он должен был бы получить от этой маленькой тайны, потребовало свою цену. Но иногда в этом была своя прелесть.

Когда Рей хотела сказать ему что-то по поводу еды, потому ли, что хотела съесть что-то другое или из-за желания напомнить о позволении питаться бесплатно, Бен по-идиотски кивал и отвечал: «Да, еда», словно дешевая версия современного Тарзана.

Это ее раздражало. Но он не мог винить Рей за это.

Но всякий раз, когда она что-то искала или спрашивала, Бену приходилось _игнорировать ее,_ хотя он прекрасно знал ответ на любой вопрос.

Например, проклятый теннисный мяч, который она без конца швыряла в стену гостиной, почти всегда валялся за кухонным уголком. Однако Бен _не мог показать ей_ или швырнуть мяч в нее в отместку за то, что она постоянно разбрасывала эту хрень.

Он не мог показать, потому что это было бы слишком подозрительно.

Существенное неудобство, чтобы жить с ним.

И это не самое худшее, с чем ему пришлось столкнуться через несколько дней.

После недели жизни в роли обычных соседей, Рей все разрушила.

И начала приставать. Жестко.

Поначалу все выглядело довольно невинно, но потом… то, что она ему говорила…

_…Господи, блядь, Боже._

Бен старался сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица, будто не происходило ничего особенного.

Будь он дьяволом, то использовал бы это в качестве пыток.

Часто ему не удавалось сохранить непроницаемое выражение лица, вообще никак. Так что он просто поворачивался к Рей спиной или выходил из комнаты.

В один прекрасный день он чуть не спалился.

Стоял полдень. Бен подавал к пасте красный соус песто и едва успел остановить Рей, чтобы натереть немного Пармезана в тарелку, прежде чем она засунет в рот первую ложку.

Он стоял рядом и, подняв взгляд, увидел, что Рей смотрит на него, словно он спустился с небес — серьёзно и с удивительным благоговением…

Бен занял место напротив и вдруг почувствовал прилив нежности. Понял, что _счастлив_ готовить для неё. И, вероятно, будет очень счастлив готовить для Рей каждый день; знать, что ей нравится; что она сыта, и что он стал тому причиной.

Он понятия не имел, с чего вдруг этому рад, но так было.

Это приносило гораздо _больше_ удовлетворения, чем любая другая прошлая работа.

Это глупо, но он чувствовал внутри себя тепло, когда смотрел, как она ест приготовленную для нее еду. И Бен улыбался, накручивая спагетти на вилку. Рей же нарезала хлеб.

Бен как раз только запихнул в рот немного пасты, когда она небрежно заявила:

— Я бы все отдала, чтобы хорошенько тебе отсосать.

… чем почти убила его, когда он подавился едой.

_Охуеть!_

Бен стукнул кулаком по столу, заставляя себя резко вдохнуть, и как только удалось, увидел сквозь слезящиеся глаза пристальный взгляд — на него смотрела Рей.

Он пришел в себя, неопределенно махнув на свой рот, и выдал:

— … chaud, c'est super chaud.**

— Горячо?

Он удержался от кивка и просто повторил:

— …oui, c'est vraiment chaud, là.

Да.

Действительно горячо.

Никто не говорит о таком. _Что с этой девушкой не так?!_

Несколько раз Бен задумывался, не подозревала ли она чего-нибудь. Может, Рей что-то заподозрила и теперь пыталась заставить его отреагировать. Это было единственное логическое объяснение, которое он нашел.

«Пусть пытается», — твердо решил Бен.

Помогало мало, но несколько раз он находил небольшое утешение в том, чтобы пробормотать ей в ответ по-французски.

— … cherche-moi, tu vas finir par me trouver.***

— Tu m'as l'Air d'avoir besoin d'etre bousculée un bon coup.****

— Un de ces quatre je vais te donner le hoquet, tu vas pas comprendre ce qui t'arrive.*****

При этом он просто старательно избегал смотреть на нее, опуская взгляд на огурец, который резал, или на белье, которое складывал.

Рей одаривала его самой невинной улыбкой, явно довольная собой.

Она нихрена не понимала.

Но в конце концов самым трудным оказалось вовсе не это — ни агрессивный флирт Рей, ни его разочарование в невозможности выругаться так, как хотелось или сказать элементарные вещи.

Самой сложной частью созданного самому себе испытания оказались те моменты, когда Рей внезапно проваливалась в один из своих монологов о незначительности жизни.

Бен был не против послушать ее. _Но необходимость вести себя так, будто он ничего не понимает,_ невозможность сказать, что все будет хорошо… вызывала буквально физическую боль. Это было невыносимо.

Иногда Бен видел, как печаль сводила Рей с ума, и тогда хотелось попросту обнять ее.

В такие моменты он бесил сам себя.

_… Кто она для него? Никто._

В мире много грустных людей, и он не обязан убирать и готовить для них — даже для одного из.

Готовить для Рей было вполне логично: Бен жил в ее доме, ел ее еду, и самое меньшее, что мог сделать — готовить и убираться.

И, конечно же, он делал это не только ради того, чтобы услышать стон во время еды или увидеть, как Рей зарывалась лицом в чистую простыню, вдыхая запах стирального порошка.

Рей часто называла его мудаком. И никогда — идиотом.

Она не глядела свысока, не обращалась с ним, будто он ниже ее.

Она смотрела на него так, словно он ей необходим — и неважно, было то правдой или же нет.

Казалось, она благодарна ему — даже если это и не так.

И каждое утро Бен слышал, насколько торопливо она влетала в гостиную, и видел, как она расслаблялась, только увидев его.

Он наливал ей кофе.

— Спасибо.

Он застилал ей постель.

— Спасибо.

Он подавал ей тарелку.

— Спасибо.

Бен твердил себе, что из-за причины их встречи, из-за лжи, в которую он позволил поверить Рей, у него не будет иного выбора, кроме как однажды уйти.

И обещал себе, что просто останется еще на день.

_Всего на один день._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *putain de merde de sa race la pute de bordel de MERDE. - Французские ругательства)))
> 
> **chaud, c'est super chaud" и "oui, c'est vraiment chaud là - «Горячо, это супер горячо" и "Да, действительно очень горячо"
> 
> Примечания автора: Во французском языке «hot» используют как прилагательное для обозначения высокой температуры или чего-то сексуального, ИЛИ чего-то, с чем трудно справиться;)
> 
> Грязные разговоры!
> 
> ***...cherche-moi, tu vas finir par me trouver. - Поддразнивай меня, и в конце концов ты получишь, чего хочешь.
> 
> ****Tu m'as l'air d'avoir besoin d'être bousculée un bon coup - Выглядишь так, будто тебя нужно хорошенько оттрахать.
> 
> *****Un de ces quatre je vais te donner le hoquet, tu vas pas comprendre ce qui t'arrive. - В один из таких дней я застану тебя врасплох, и ты не поймёшь, что с тобой происходит.


	16. Пересолил

Рей открывает дверь спальни как можно медленнее, но та все равно скрипит. Гостиную освещает яркое солнце. Она прислушивается, но с этого места неслышно ровным счетом ничего.

Все еще в полусне Рей входит в комнату, аккуратно ступая босыми ногами по холодной плитке. Ее путь заканчивается у дивана.

Бен здесь. Все еще спит.

При виде него Рей тяжело вздыхает от разрывающих противоречивых чувств, однако, внутри словно развязывается тугой узел.

Она делает три осторожных шага вперед, наслаждаясь возможностью рассмотреть Бена, пока тот не видит.

Рей смотрит на вьющиеся у виска волосы; на огроменное, скрюченное на боку тело; на то, как поднимается и опускается мускулистая грудь в медленном ритме дыхания; и как босые ноги упираются в подлокотник дивана.

Взгляд возвращается к его лицу, где прослеживает изгиб шеи, выглянувшее из-под волос ухо, и то, как он слегка надувает губы.

Бен выглядит точно самый настоящий ангел. Вот мудак.

Она откашливается. И когда Бен не реагирует, с безмятежным, словно у младенца, лицом, Рей кашляет снова — уже громче.

Наклонившись к нему, она весьма заинтересованно наблюдает, как все еще с закрытыми глазами Бен стонет и потягивается, изгибаясь всем телом; его ноги упираются в край дивана, а потом он наконец щурится от заливающего гостиную слишком яркого солнечного света. Сонным взглядом он натыкается на ее лицо.

Рей видит, как мгновенно распахиваются его глаза, и в них появляется настороженность.

Разве не странно, что она стоит над Беном, пока тот спит?

Только если это ее хоть как-то заботит.

Она бормочет холодно, практически себе под нос:

— Ты так уверен, что я не попытаюсь ударить тебя чем-нибудь по голове, пока ты спишь?

Бен моргает, потом прищуривается от солнечного света и внимательно смотрит на нее.

—… или не пырну кухонным ножом? Ты меня плохо знаешь.

Кадык Бена дергается. Его голос звучит хриплым, когда он отвечает:

— Ты же помнишь, что теперь я тебя понимаю, да?

— Помню, — отвечает она хладнокровно.

На него это не производит впечатления.

— Хорошо.

Бен садится, а затем решительно сообщает ей:

— Я покажу тебе, как пользоваться гейзерной кофеваркой.

Глаза Рей распахиваются.

— _Нет!_ — В ее голосе звучит гораздо больший ужас, чем хотелось бы.

— Да.

Бен встает на ноги и потирает лицо, то ли не замечая, то ли не обращая внимания, как задевают Рей его слова.

Она точно не знает, почему это предложение вызвало столько беспокойства, однако, не сомневается в своих ощущениях.

Бен направляется на кухню, все еще пытаясь проснуться окончательно, и Рей идёт за ним, возмущенно вздернув подбородок.

— _Я не хочу знать, как ею пользоваться._

Он достает кофеварку и, как ни в чем ни бывало, начинает ее разбирать, по-прежнему игнорируя происходящее, хотя то явно этого заслуживает. Не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, Бен спрашивает с неподдельным любопытством:

— А что, если я перестану варить тебе кофе всякий раз, когда ты меня об этом просишь?

— Тогда я перестану его пить, — резко отвечает Рей, будто факт этого хоть что-то значит для Бена. Так нечестно! У нее нет козырей в этом споре.

Если он не захочет варить ей кофе, она не будет учиться его готовить.

— Хорошие новости для твоего сердца, — отвечает Бен ровно, слегка отодвигая Рей в сторону, чтобы добраться до холодильника.

Нет. Они так не договаривались. Их сделка заключается в том, что он заботится о… хозяйстве, а она позволяет ему остаться.

Все полетело в трубу с тех пор, как Бен заговорил по-английски.

Им следовало пребывать в блаженном неведении о постыдных травмах обоих — по крайней мере, Бену _о Рей_ — и просто молча понять нужды друг друга — как минимум Бену касаемо _Рей_. До тех пор, пока один из них не решил бы выучить язык другого. В общем, жить именно в таком _блаженном неведении_, в каком они находились с самого первого дня.

Рей непроизвольно вздрагивает при воспоминании о вчерашнем ужине. Знай она, то никогда не спросила бы про дверь.

Поскольку Бен говорит по-английски, им придется _общаться_, но это не делает ситуацию проще — наоборот, обременяет их без того хрупкий быт словами и выводит из равновесия.

Лично у нее больше нет оправданий замалчивать вопросы, на которые она _отчаянно не хочет знать ответы._

А теперь ей еще и кофе придется варить самой? Это гребаный беспредел!

— Это то же самое платье, что и вчера?

Рей резко вскидывает голову. Он смотрит на упомянутое платье поверх дверцы холодильника. Она сужает глаза, позволяя раздражению из-за кофе перетечь уже в более адекватную причину подобной реакции:

— _И?!_

Бен пожимает плечами, затем снова заглядывает в холодильник, чтобы достать оттуда банку с кофе.

Рей прекрасно понимает, что вопрос не про ношеное два дня подряд платье. Речь о душе, который она не приняла после того, как Бен заставил вспотеть, а потом еще и кончил на нее. Ибо отныне, похоже, Рей придется _постоянно_ считаться с тем, что он думает о ее гигиене. И плевать, насколько сильно это каждый раз задевает.

Нахуй его.

Рей понимает, как похожа на избалованного ребенка, но ничего не может с собой поделать, когда демонстративно плюхается на стул и скрещивает на груди руки в попытке как можно доходчивей показать, что и близко не подойдет к кухонной столешнице. Ну и желая добить, Бен бросает на нее взгляд, а затем говорит тоном заколебавшейся няни:

— Перестань дуться.

Рей молчит, пока он развинчивает кофеварку, а затем в поисках ложки открывает ящик, и на мгновение возникает желание, чтобы Бен ее уронил.

Но нет.

— Иди сюда, я покажу тебе, сколько нужно налить воды. Там есть линия…

— Почему тебя так волнует, что ты варишь мне кофе?!

Рей сознает, насколько нелепо звучит вопрос, однако, он искренний, а грусть, какой бы смехотворной та ни была, реальна как никогда.

Должен же быть способ переубедить его.

— А почему ты так не хочешь делать его сама? — спрашивает он в ответ.

— Это к делу не относится!

Его брови взлетают вверх, и если секунду назад Бен выглядел равнодушным, то теперь она видит, как его это забавляет.

— Ты и так делаешь по дому все, — замечает Рей. — Что изменит еще одна маленькая обязанность?

Это самый хилый из возможных аргументов, понимает она. Хотя Рей просто озвучила свои мысли.

— Это _действительно_ небольшая и легкая обязанность. Вот почему я подумал, что ты захочешь знать, как это делается.

Загнанная в угол, Рей пытается придумать что-то еще, но объяснить самой себе отчего она так переживает, похоже, становится все труднее.

— Так ты сможешь варить себе кофе, когда захочешь, — объясняет Бен, пытаясь быть помягче, стоит ей опустить голову, а затем добавляет веселым тоном: — … разве ты не хочешь быть _независимой женщиной?_

Но, кажется, Рей застает его врасплох, когда подпрыгивает на стуле, вместо того чтобы отшутиться.

— _Нет, не хочу!_ — кричит она, совершенно не успевая скрыть, насколько расстроена: слова вылетают прежде, чем она успевает подумать. Ее руки сминают на коленях платье. — Я была независимой женщиной _с пяти лет, _ясно? Эта херотень переоценена, мне нужен отдых!

Бен замирает как вкопанный, а ее горло стягивает спазмом.

Последовавшая тишина не позволяет Рей вынести его пристальный взгляд. Она больше не сердится — скорее, уже смущена собственной выходкой. Рей смотрит на свои руки, которые продолжают теребить подол платья, и ждет, что Бен скажет хоть что-то. Но он молчит.

Что же, похоже все-таки сдался.

Рей понятия не имеет, считает ли он ее сумасшедшей, и не хочет даже узнавать.

Потому что какого-то рожна ей вдруг стало важно мнение Бена о ней?

Не говоря ни слова, он поворачивается к стойке, берет нижнюю часть кофеварки и направляется к раковине, чтобы наполнить водой. А после нарезает хлеб ломтиками, поджаривает его и накрывает на стол: ставит перед Рей масло, джем из инжира и тарелку. И все так же — тихо, размеренно, без единого слова — он позволяет шуму кипящей в кофеварке воды заполнить комнату, пока чувство стыда становится в Рей все сильнее.

Она сглатывает, когда Бен осторожно ставит перед ней дюралекский* стакан с кофе, и не смеет поднять взгляд, боясь того, что может увидеть в его глазах или недовольно поджатых губах.

Рей не шевелится и молча смотрит, как он кладет ей сахар, пока гадает, сможет ли вообще выпить этот гребаный кофе.

Но стоило только подумать об этом, как она замечает оставленную Беном в ее стакане ложку, а следом эта же самая рука убирает с ее лица прядь волос, одновременно с тихим шепотом мягко скользнув по скуле костяшками пальцев:

— … твой кофе, chaton.

Прикосновение, слова, жест, какими короткими и незначительными бы те ни были, в мгновение ока преображают абсолютно все.

Ей даже кажется, что она чувствует рухнувший камень с души.

Она все еще не знает, что означает «шатон», но решает — теперь это ее любимое слово.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает она.

— Je t'en prie.**

Когда Бен садится, Рей, наконец, осмеливается взглянуть на него, и вопреки ее опасениям, Бен не выглядит взбешенным. Равно как радостным или тоскливым, что в обоих случаях могло бы ее обидеть. Он выглядит виноватым.

Но даже она понимает, что на этот раз ему не о чем сожалеть.

Рей робко тянется за кусочком тоста и спрашивает, надеясь показать, что не сердится на него:

— Неужели все французы умеют готовить?

Бен поднимает бровь, намазывая хлеб маслом.

— Хм… нет, — признается он. Затем, прежде чем откусывает, добавляет: — Неужели у всех британцев дерьмовые вкусовые привычки?

Рей пожимает плечами.

— В основном.

И поскольку Бен, похоже, ничего не понимает из ее ответа, она снова задает вопрос, помешивая сахар на дне стакана:

— Как ты научился готовить?

Вряд ли Рей могла подумать, что для разговора за завтраком это станет слишком щекотливой темой, но замечает, как его плечи слегка напрягаются — с другой стороны, Бен пытается уйти от ответа, просто колеблется. Это выглядит так, будто он в самом деле не знает, что сказать.

— Эуу…

«Простейший вопрос», — думает она.

— Твой отец научил тебя? Мама?

— Э, нет. Моей матери не было… рядом.

Ох. Рей должна была предвидеть такую вероятность. Но учитывая, как часто она забывает о самом очевидном — быть может, и нет.

— Она американка, — продолжает Бен, видимо, в качестве объяснения.

Это ее удивляет.

— Серьезно?

— Да.

— Ей здесь нравится?

И снова нерешительность.

— Э-э… не… сильно. — Пауза. — Вроде как.

Вероятно, осознав, насколько уклончиво звучат его ответы, Бен немедленно исправляет, говоря все более твердым тоном:

— Сейчас она живет в Штатах… вроде как, — вновь добавляет он уже тише и поднимает на нее взгляд: — Она приезжала раз в год, на несколько недель, когда я был ребенком — погостить у нас с отцом. Отвечая на твой вопрос: думаю, я научился готовить именно в те годы. Мой отец… не прилагал особых усилий, чтобы как-то встретить ее, и я думал… если дома будет прибрано к приезду, и что-то приготовлено, пока она здесь… то это сделает ее жизнь здесь приятнее.

Рей чувствует, куда клонит Бен, прежде чем он подтверждает это сам:

— Мне казалось, что тогда она, быть может, не будет считать свои визиты настолько _вынужденными обязательствами._ — Он откашливается, отчего его дискомфорт становится более очевидным, но в его голосе нет горечи. Только смирение. — Я научился готовить несколько блюд, когда был ещё совсем ребенком именно по этой причине.

Глупо с ее стороны задавать подобный вопрос — ответ на который просто написан на его лице — но Рей все равно очень тихо спрашивает, в глупой надежде, что может ошибаться.

— Так… и?

— Что «и»? — мягко передразнивает он, опустив глаза на тост, на который намазывает джем.

— Она оценила твои кулинарные способности?..

Безо всякой драматической паузы Бен просто констатирует факты:

— Когда мне исполнилось четырнадцать, она перестала приезжать. С тех пор я ее больше не видел.

Рей смотрит, как он откусывает кусочек. И ей определенно стоило бы сделать то же самое, но она не двигается.

Бен говорит с набитым ртом, еле заметно пожимая плечами.

— … кто знает. Может, пересолил.

Вероятно, Бен осознаёт, когда поднимает на Рей взгляд, насколько серьезной может показаться эта история для стороннего человека, и что его попытка говорить беспечно провалилась. Поэтому он решает пошутить.

— Думаю, именно тогда я сам стал независимой женщиной.

… и меняет тему.

— Знаешь… Нам… — он тяжело сглатывает, похоже, переживая из-за разговора о матери гораздо больше, чем следовало бы. — Нам нужно сходить и выяснить, есть ли где-нибудь поблизости супермаркет.

Рей замирает. Бен долго молчит, но потом договаривает:

— … в морозилке еще полно еды, но, в конце концов, она закончится.

Намек достаточно тонок, а Рей, хоть и проснулась, но все же слишком рассеяна, чтобы его подметить. Но все же она замечает.

Купить продукты в супермаркете. Это значит, Бен останется здесь не только до тех пор, пока не закончится еда, но и после.  
Останется, если она позволит ему.

Ее ответ неуверенный и робкий, но все же это ответ. Она кивает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Дюралевский стакан - Duralex - французский производитель посуды и кухонной посуды из закаленного стекла, расположенный в La Chapelle-Saint-Mesmin в Луаре. От автора: Это один из крупных экспортируемых французских продуктов всех времен, используется, в основном, в школьных столовых, так как довольно крепкий и при разбивании не сильно острый. Такие стаканы часто встречаются во французских домах на юге, многие пьют из них кофе. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duralex
> 
> **Je t'en prie. - Пожалуйста
> 
> "Chaton" все еще означает "милая" :)


End file.
